my childhood friend LOVES me
by ruin princess
Summary: Ever been in love with your childhood friend? Natsume did BUT didn't want his Mikan to know. Mikan knew, but didn't want to confirm, but lately she was feeling a certain fuzzy feeling whenever she is around with Natsume.Is this what she calls "love" then?
1. act 0: summary

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to: **Hana no Uta

* * *

"**First love is not about being foolish, but being curious"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.

* * *

**Act 0: summary **

He always takes care of me and every time we go to school our classmates keep on telling me that we look good together and we should consider dating each other but every time they told us that, I kept on denying it by saying "we're just friends. Childhood friends. So we for the final time are **NOT** dating," after I said those phrases for the umpteenth time, I started regretting it the very next day. We came to school as usual but this time girls of different ages and grades keep on confessing to him here and there.

One day I heard a girl confess at him during lunch time, My heart sank and my mind went blank. I started feeling this unexplainable feeling after seeing her confess to him, what should I do now? And why am I relief that he turned her down? Could this be what they called LOVE?

* * *

**Pairings:** RXMXN

**A/n:** here I am again with a new fic! I think this fic will replace **"my regretted past"** because I accidentally erased it. Darn! Anyway, I hope you like the summary!

Review!  
Review!

* * *

**Preview:**

**Act 1: memories**

"**We'll be late again baka! Get up!" **

"**Five more minutes"**

**He swiftly kissed my cheek and disappeared right after.**

"**Are you two dating?" I blushed then said, "no were not!" stuttering while saying it.**


	2. act 1: memories

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to: **Hana no Uta

* * *

"**First love is not about being foolish, but being curious"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.

* * *

**Act 1: memories **

**(A girl's perspective)**

"We'll be late again baka! Get up!"

As usual, I heard my child hood friend's voice waking me up. We are like this everyday.

He goes to my house, wakes me up, tells me to go and hurry up because we'll be late again and he'll be waiting downstairs, most of the time watching TV.

That's our morning routine.

"five more minutes," I pleaded.

It was his fault that I stayed up all late last night.

**Flashback**

I was about to sleep when he suddenly appeared from my window last night, asking if I wanna play his new video game with him. Of course I agreed because if don't, he'll ignore me the very next day.

I quickly agreed because it's more fun to have a company with me. Even though he is always quiet and snobby I like him and that won't change and besides I know that he likes my company too since my parents are always not around. We played continuously both of us didn't notice how time passed by, 11:00 pm. Said my analog clock, he smiled at me warmly but I didn't smiled back, I pouted.

"You told me that you'll let me win!" I whined. He grinned at me then said, "I did, you're just too slow to realize it,"

I smacked him lightly on the chest but I ended up crying as I found myself hurt by his well built chest.

"Just go home! We'll be late again tomorrow!" I said as I pushed him forcefully outside my room.

"Look who's talking, I'm the one who wakes up early everyday, baka!" he reminded me. I groaned in irritation as I continue pushing him downstairs, he was making his "I don't care" look as I incessantly give him my lecture.

After opening the oak door for him, he smiled and said "good night, sweet dreams" calmly. His facial expression was gentle and warm. I smiled at him halfheartedly and said "good night and sweet dreams! Oh and see you tomorrow!" he walked out from the door and faced me. He then stooped down, leveling his eyes into mine, leaning closer, as swift as the blowing night wind, he gave me a good night kiss on my cheek. His warm and succulent lips left a warm and fuzzy feeling on my cheeks. he regained his composure moments after leaving me all confused. My heart was thumping crazily, I can feel blood rushing up to my cheeks, I was blushing. The light in our porch which wasn't that bright gave me the feeling of security because I know that he wont be able to see my blushing face but half of me was disagreeing because the man which is currently standing in front of me if natsume. I know everything about him but after what happened just now, I started doubting myself.

'Why did he kissed me?' the question kept on bugging me.

I was about to go inside and rest. To think things out but as I steeped farther away form him, he pulled me into a one arm hugged. His arms entangled with my long silky hair, he kissed it and whispered, "take care of yourself."

I don't know what to do anymore. I never see this part of him but I always knew that he was keeping something from me. Something he fears that might destroy our relationship, our friendship.

He then waved as he turned his heel and walked away.

I touched my warm cheek that he just kissed a while ago. Still having that warm feeling I smiled and called "natsume,"

I went inside and went straight to my room.

I was lying on my bed thinking about what happened a while ago, a side of natsume that I never seen before, what was the kiss for, the hug? And more importantly why was my heart beating so fast after he done that things to me? Im his childhood friend and I know that that won't change, time will pass and that will still be our relationship. Nothing will change but why is it that there is a part of me that is still hoping that someday things will change?

I forced myself to sleep, to think about other things but in the end, all became futile as I ended up being awake the whole night. I roll from left to right, right to left from time to time. Groaning in anxiety.

I picked up a small picture frame sitting on top of my bed table. I smiled as memories from the first time I met him flashed and played inside my blank mind. Seeing my first picture with him looking all snobby and upset while the me before was so energetic and carefree felt nostalgic.

We were six years old back then when the picture was taken. It was when natsume celebrated his sixth birthday. I was wearing a my new baby blue dress that my mom gave me for my birthday when natsume suddenly came up to me from the back and surprise me.

I shouted so loud that I caught everyone's attention. He was standing in front of me, glaring at me darkly. He was wearing matching black polo and red tie which suited him perfectly, especially the color of his eyes, his cold, lonely looking eyes. the moment I saw his lonely looking eyes I decided that I'll be his friend which will stay by his side forever.

"what was that for?!" I cried.

"hn."

We didn't talk for a while after that but when our parents insisted that taking a picture of us, we talked once more.

"1..2..3.." I heard auntie said.

I grabbed his hand while auntie was counting.

-**FLASH-**

The picture was well captured. I was smiling like there's no tomorrow, but unfortunately for the boy who I held hands a while ago was not. He was frowning, looking at the opposite direction. His agitated expression gave the picture a "we don't care" look.

**End of flashback**

I smiled to myself as I remember those days that we spent together. Feeling nostalgic and at the same time relaxed, I unconsciously fell asleep.

"its already 7:45 baka!" his velvet voice was now irritated. I opened my watery auburn eyes and yawned, asking what time is it again, he raised his voice and said "7:45" plainly.

"NNNNOOOO!! Im gonna be late again!" I shouted as I leapt out from my bed to change.

"that's your fault. I've been waking you up for the last 15 minutes, slow poke,"

"so your saying that it's my fault? You jerk!" I shouted back at him while changing into my school uniform.

"just get on with it,"

After slipping into school uniform, I went straight to the bath room to wash my face and to brush my teeth.

"hurry up!" he called.

"coming!"

I walked downstairs, hair neatly combed, uniform well ironed. He showed a tiny smile.

"let's go let's go!" I shouted as I ran around the kitchen to grab a piece of bread.

"baka!"

"hey!"

**While walking…**

While eating the two pieced of bread that I got a while ago, I cant stop myself form gazing at him from time to time. The silence which was hovering between us was longer than I thought, so ended up breaking it.

"here, have a bite," I said to him as I hand him the last piece of the bread that has a bite in it. He looked at me but didn't get the bread from my hand, instead, he slowly raise my hand which was holding the bread and level it to his mouth. He then bite the bread twice and lowered my hand agai. My heart was racing and my cheeks were flushed but I continued looking at him from time to time.

"thanks." He muttered under his breath.

I smiled at him and said "your welcome" radiantly.

As I watch his silky raven hair be blown by the summer wind, I saw him stared at me by the corner of my eyes. he stopped making me stop to he then reached his hand out to my face and lightly rubbed his thumb against my mouth. He then said "you have breadcrumbs all over you mouth."

I just looked down as we continued walking I then said "thanks" lowly as we entered the school gates.

Still walking side by side, we heard his fan girls shouting "ohayou gozaimasu, natsume-sama" while bowing as we passed by them. Some of them were glaring after seeing me beside him but what can I do? We're childhood friends.

"mikan! good morning!" I saw my friends, anna, nonoko, hotaru and sumire standing near by. I looked at him and nodded, I waved at him as I ran farther at him then shouted "see you after school" after that he disappeared.

"are you to dating?" sumire asked. This is the every day question people ask me after seeing the two of us.

Exasperating I gave off a tired sigh and replied "no. were not dating because we're only childhood friends right?" I smiled back at her.

"are you sure?" the tone of her voice was suspicious.

"yes I am!"

"are you serious?!" I heard anna and nonoko said, joining in the interrogation.

"uh-huh," I said to them.

They were silent after that, mouths hanging, eyes widened.

I chuckled at the view and then I head someone saying "just leave her alone"

The voice was familiar so I turned around and squeaked in excitement as I eyed my best friend nearing our little circle.

"but that is how couples act mikan!" hey insisted after recovering from their shock.

"but were not," I said plainly.

"but-"

"she already said no right?" said hotaru who was in a bad mood.

"good morning," I greeted her.

"hi" she said back.

"should we go now?" I said to them as we heard the first bell rung.

"okay!" they all replied energetically.

They continued interrogating me while were on our way to our classroom, I was hushed after sumire told me "it's a shame then if your not dating, you guys know each other since you were six, and now that your fifteen,- and with that "caring affection" of him to you definitely gives the two of you the "perfect girlfriend-boyfriend- image" while quoting the words caring affection with her fingers.

"hee hee"

**Lunch time…**

The summer air was blowing gently against the three of us as we stayed up on the rooftop eating our lunch.

"some more months, and its summer again," sighed anna.

"itadakimasu!" shouted all of us.

"summer?!" I said, late in reaction.

"how are we going to spend summer this year?" asked sumire, her emerald eyes glittering in excitement.

"…"

"oh I forgot! I promised natsume that we'll eat together!" I said while wrapping my bento box again.

"see! And you just told us that your not dating!" hissed sumire,anna and nonoko.

"but we really are not dating," I said, standing.

"blah blah blah," they all mocked.

"see you guys later!" I said o them as I walked up to the door.

"ja!" I heard them as I opened and closed the door.

"now, where could he be?" I asked myself.

**End of act one**

* * *

**a/n: **do you like it? Ahehehe. Well that's the first chapter! Review please! And for those who reviewed my summary, thanks!

* * *

**Preview: act 2: unclaimed kiss**

"**kiss me first and then I'll leave you,"**

"**what is this feeling, shouldn't I be happy that he already found the girl that he likes?"**

"**do you honestly want to kiss someone that you don't like?" **


	3. act 2: unclaimed kiss

* * *

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to: **Hana no Uta

* * *

"**First love is not about being foolish, but being curious"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.

* * *

**Previously: **

"See you guys later!" I said o them as I walked up to the door.

"Ja!" I heard them as I opened and closed the door.

"Now, where could he be?" I asked myself.

**End of act one**

* * *

**Act two: unclaimed kiss (a girl's perspective)**

I was walking in circles for a while now. I've been looking for him for the last ten minutes. Frustrated and at the same time upset, I didn't notice myself walking into the school's back garden for the second time. I was about to turn and walk a way when I heard my classmate's voice, talking nervously to someone. Intrigued, I peeked to see whom she was talking to. My knees were shaky, and I can't utter a word.

My classmate was confessing to natsume. I was literally gawking; I can't say anything, not now, not now that he found his special one.

"What is this feeling, shouldn't I be happy that he already found the girl that he likes?" I decided to just walk away but after walking a step farther, I heard him saying, "I like someone else"

i stopped on my tracks and lat out a sigh of relief, 'why should I be relief in the first place? And what is this feeling more importantly?' I was smiling halfheartedly but my smile faded as fast as it could after I heard my classmate saying, "kiss me first, then I'll leave you,"

'Okay that's it. Im walking away' I practically told myself but I found my unsteady feet glued and numb. They won't even flinch.

'Damn' I cursed silently. I heard natsume's voice again, his warm composed voice was now cold and commanding..

He then said, "don't be dumb and leave me alone,"

"but-," my classmate was trying to take advantage of him, but it seems that natsume was the one in control.

"Just leave"

The last response of natsume seems to have offended the girl, she was almost crying as I peeked once more. I saw the girl running away, disappointed, and at the same time upset. I then found myself pitying her.

'What if I fell in love with him too? What if that happened to me too? Will things change?' I was deep in thought that I didn't realize his presence beside me.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard him say, his voice was different from a while ago-cold but has a tinge of insecurity-

I still haven't answered his question yet, I found myself crying. Maybe these tears that I am crying right now are for that classmate of mine, and for me, in the future.

"Huh? Oh, I just passed by. I was looking for you because as I said this morning, or rather last night, we'll eat together, but lunch will be over in five minutes." I said, while wiping my tears swiftly.

I was hoping that he'll buy my lame reasoning but I guessed not "you were there the whole time" he said calmly. His expression was statue-like.

"Uhm, yeah."

I suddenly remembered the girl a while ago and for a split second, anger filled me.

"Why did you do that to her?!" I exclaimed, as I threw a light punch at his stone granite like chest.

Knowing what she was talking 'bout, he simply said, "do you honestly want to kiss someone that you don't like?"

I was hushed. 'So he likes someone' I noted to myself. It felt like my heart was about to shatter into a million pieces, my chest stiffened. For a minute, I forgot to breathe.

"But that was way harsh natsume!" that was my first time calling him by his first name after entering high school. I kept this 'I-don't-care-what-happens-anymore-face' just to let him know that whatever reason he's going to tell me will be useless, futile.

"-and there's only ONE GIRL who can claim this lips of mine," I was dazzled by his nearing face, his piercing eyes, and his luscious lips. 'This has to stop, you're not the one he likes mikan' I told myself.

He caged me moments ago which unfortunately just noticed now. I can see his face getting closer to mine. My heart was about to burst, or if not, I bet that it's going to stop beating any moment now. My face, no, my cheeks were burning and my eyes simply can't take its stare to his face. I closed my eyes admitting defeat.

I expect him to kiss me. His lips were cold but warm at the same time. He was kissing me gently and not forced which surprised me. My eyes were blinking faster than normal, his right hand was grasping my left hand but gently. He then put our clamped hand on his bare chest which I didn't thought that is going to happen. I was surprised more after I realized that I actually know how to kiss back.

'Oh wait! This is my first kiss' I noted. I can't feel anything. It seems that everything that was surrounding us was gone, my full attention was diverted to natsume.

'he stole my first kiss' I said, half furious, half pleased.

He broke the kiss and licked his lower lip. I stood there, still dazzled, and surprise.

He then whispered, "Find it out yourself. And if you still don't know the girl's name by tomorrow afternoon, I'll kiss you again,"

My cheeks were flushed again, my heart racing for the third time.

He has this crooked smile in him as he walked away, leaving me behind, shocked, puzzled and confused.

'The shock was too much for me to handle,' I said to myself while holding my warm lips that he just kissed.

**Later that day…**

I couldn't concentrate after that. I found myself glancing at him from time to time, and if I did, my empty shell heart will race.

I've been scolded three times for not paying attention which ruined a part of my 'good student' image. I found him staring at me with his smirking face while I was being scolded. I frowned.

The day was now over and I was about to go home. That was the time that I remembered that I am going home with 'him'

Anna, nonoko, sumire, and hotaru were staring at me with questioning looks in their eyes. I smiled nervously.

'maybe none of them saw what happened, and if that's true, arigatou kami-sama," I smiled while looking at the pale blue sky.

"Your boyfriends' waiting for you," teased sumire. I stared at her with 'what do you mean?' look. She then pointed at natsume who was waiting for me in front of the school, leaning on his bike.

"Shut up!" was the only thins I said.

"Go on now mikan, don't keep him waiting," said anna and nonoko in unison.

"Oh? Huh? Oh, its already late, see you guys tomorrow!" I waved.

"Mikan," called hotaru. I immediately looked back and she gestured me to come closer to her.

She then whispered something "I saw what happened during lunch break. And it seems to me that you're the one he likes,"

My body stiffened after hearing her said, "You're the one he likes" I quickly dismissed the possibility.

"That's impossible. " I said to her then I ran to natsume's direction who was looking irritated. 'Maybe he's waiting for me for quiet a while now' I said.

"Let's go now baka,"

I didn't bulge.

I silently rode _our _bicycle. He was pedaling it and I was standing behind him, my hands resting at his broad shoulders.

"About what happened a while ago," I started.

I know that he knows that I know what were talking about but he continued pedaling.

"What?" he finally said half irritated.

"Uhm," she hesitated "why did you… kiss me?" she was choked by the last two words.

"She really is DENSE," natsume thought.

"I told you already didn't I? Find it out yourself," he replied calmly at me.

**Natsume's POV**

"What is this girl's problem? Asking me such stuff,"

I continued pedaling as I observed her from the corner of my ruby eyes, I smiled to myself.

I've known her since we were six and by now, I know everything about her and besides she transferred here on my birthday, so how can I forget?

**Flashback…**

The moment I laid my eyes on her before, I immediately thought 'another stupid fan girl' while clicking my tongue. Since it was my birthday today and since my mom was surprisingly a friend by _that _girl's parents, she was dragged by my mother to join the party.

My mom called me and introduced that girl to me. I didn't greet her. And I saw her frowned in disappointment.

"Im mikan sakura!" her childish voice was high pitched, making me more irritated.

She offered out her hand for a hand shake but I didn't take it. I heard my mom scolding me saying how rude I am but I didn't give her my slightest attention.

I saw her down after not shaking hands with her. she just stared at me.

"Im going to make you my friend," she said to me.

After that she smiled and hugged me, as if im her own brother or relative.

I stood there fascinated on how natural she was. She didn't look scared like other children who jsty follows me around, I was shocked at the same time. No one, no one except from my parents hugged me warmly like that.

"Isn't that adorable natsume? you have a cute girlfriend there," my mom teased. I gave her a dark look but she didn't care, she was staring at the two of us. I trailed her stare and ended up with our hand, her small delicate fingers were locked with mine. I nearly blushed.

"Hee hee," I heard that mikan girl giggled.

"HN,"

**End of flashback**

"You're still a baka," I said to her in a low voice. I smirked as I found her pouting.

**End of natsume's POV  
**"you're so mean!" I sad to him.

"What kind of girl will ask a guy 'what was that kiss for?'" he said to me while quoting the words 'what was that kiss for?' I blushed.

"But my friends habitually kisses me," I said in defense.

"But did someone kissed you on the lips?" his voice was confident enough to make me still.

"But that was my first kiss," I mumbled. I swear that I saw him smirked maybe because he heard that.

'Another sleepless night' I warned.

We arrived at my house. He dropped me off and went home himself. I was pre occupied with my owns thoughts that I didn't realized him knocking at her window, visiting me again.

Breaking my train of thoughts, I leaped out from her bed and opened the window. A strong gush of cold night air entered my room along with natsume making me shiver.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

I smiled and said "that's fine,"

We ended up talking, playing and teasing each other the whole night that he accidentally fell asleep with me on the same bed.

'he still looks like a harmless child while sleeping' I said before I kissed his forehead.

After that I fell asleep too/

**the next morning..**

It was a miracle that woke up early maybe because I had a dram about him sleeping next to me. I was rubbing my sleepy and unfocused eyes when I realized that someone was hugging me. I turned and looked all of the color drain into me as I shouted "natsume!!"

**End of act two**

* * *

**a/n: that's it, the second chapter! Please review!! XD**

**thanks for reviewing my fic:**

Blue-Winged-Wind

-ashura17-

neko yuki

keeleigh

pukite

tamahits - for some strange reason, I like ur pen name so much!!

Peace Heaven

'-MiNi-RAi-'

Vanillacottoncandy

SaraCullen

k0nek0

Cutenatsumexmikan

Irumi Kanzaki

Sakuraaimier - they don't have Alices in here.

Read If You're A Panty Thief

Youichiix33

Fujiwara Yuri

KMAC 08

Konnie

mikansakura1

* * *

**preview:**

**act three: im the one he likes**

"**Wait… so you're saying that.."**

"**You're so dense"**

"**I'll kiss you again"**


	4. act 3: im the one he likes

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to: **Hana no Uta

* * *

"**First love is not about being foolish, but being curious"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.

* * *

**Previously: **

It was a miracle that woke up early maybe because I had a dream about him sleeping next to me. I was rubbing my sleepy and unfocused eyes when I realized that someone was hugging me. I turned and looked all of the color drain into me as I shouted "natsume!!"

**End of act two**

* * *

**Act three: Im the one he likes (a girl's perspective)**

**Continuing from the last act..**

I saw him woke up, his eyes were piercing and gentle at the same time. He looked infuriated.

I glared a him darkly for sleeping with me, on the same bed last night. I pushed him off the bed but he didn't fell alone, pulled me with him the last minute.

A loud 'thud' was heard. We stayed there. He above the me who was nervous.

I as blushing like a ripen tomato, my heart was racing, I felt that my only beating organ will burst any minute. I can feel his warm breath brushing against my stunned looking face, my red cheeks, and my pale lips. I blushed redder. His warm, slender, fair colored fingers were tangled with my long, silky, and scattered coffee hair.

He was wearing his crooked smile again. I felt nervous.

I immediately looked away after my innocent auburn eyes met his deep red orbs.

"Baka! pulling me like that! I could have die you know!" I said to him, half angry, and what is this? Half happy?

I tried hard to maintain my statue looking face as he near his face closer that it already was. I cant refrain myself from looking at him. His sad yet gentle eyes, his cherry lips and his messy hair made him good looking.

'Now I know why they fell for him..' I noted to myself silently.

I saw him stopped, inches away from my trembling lips. I heard him said "what's wrong with it? falling down with me?" he was smirking fearlessly at me.

He was obviously playing dumb. I think he was enjoying my traumatic expression right now. I scowled.

"Sha-shat-shut up!" I was stuttering.

We stayed like that for two solid minutes. Staring at each other's eyes. I lost my train of thought while looking at his eyes. I forgot my knowledge of breathing for the second time and I forgot everything that was surrounding us.

I broke our _'moment'_ after realizing that I was caged by him. I pushed him out of my face though I expected him to do something-surprising- to me.

I sighed in relieved.

'What am I thinking? Mikan! Do you want to be kiss again by him?' I scolded myself for thinking that I am the one he likes.

'That's simply impossible' I insisted.

I shouted at him for staying to late last night while I was inside the bathroom, taking a bath he didn't say anything back, maybe he felt bad or maybe he went home, and prepared too.

I took my time taking about since its only 6:30. Classes will start at 7:30. I got out from the bathroom and walked silently.

I then shrieked.

"You pervert!!"

He was sitting comfortably on my pastel covered bed while watching TV. He saw me walked out from the bathroom. But what made me shrieked a while ago was that I was only covered with a plain colored towel. I was blushing redder and redder by the minute.

I saw his attention diverted from the TV to me. I blushed even more.

"Get out you idiot!" I shouted at him.

He smirked, walked up to me, and leaned closer. i stopped breathing for a while minute. My body was stiffed and my face was dumb founded.

"Are you sure that you want me to go outside?" he sounded like he wasn't me to say 'please stay while I get dress,' but hell no! I won't say that in a million years.

"Shut up!" I immediately told him before my knees get more unstable.

"HN, hurry up, Im hungry."

"Why don't you eat in your house?!" I said to him as I slammed the door behind him.

"Stupid pervert," I mumbled as I slid my back against the close door.

I was trying to calm myself down from what just happened. My breathing was hard and it felt like I was hyperventilating. My heart just won't slow down and my body won't be stable. i was feeling dizzy. Maybe because his face was awfully close to mine.

"Calm down mi-chan, calm down. He's a friend." I reminded myself.

I placed my head in the middle of my wobbly legs as I tried to calm down. I stayed quiet for a while and stood up after three while minutes.

"Game!" I said energetically.

I went to my closet get my last pair of school uniform. 'Thank god it's Friday,' I said with a sigh.

After I slipped my neatly ironed uniform, I sat in front of the mirror and timidly brushed my hair.

I walked back and forth, from here to there, looking for a clean pair of socks to putting on my worn out black shoes.

I went down and cooked breakfast since my childhood friend was getting cranky because of hunger.

I also cooked our bentou. We ate moments after. He seemed please but I can tell that there's something that he still likes to say or do. I just cant tell why.

"Don't forget the name of the one I like, or I'll kiss you again" he noted at me after eating.

"Hmp," I stood up and washed the plates. He was watching me silently form behind which made me feel uncomfortable.

"why don't you watch TV?" I said not bothering to turn around.

"too boring."

"how's auntie. I haven't seen her in a while," I said.

"fine"

I finished washing the plates in the nick of time.

"let's go, we'll be late," he said.

"yeah yeah."

"hn."

We went out the house and rode _our _bicycle once more. The trip was inaudible and breezy.

We arrived in school just in time before the bell rang. I saw hotaru and the others waiting for me so I immediately bid farewell to natsume.

He grunted something under his minty breath that I didn't understand.

"Hyuuga-kun! Let's eat together later okay?" I smiled.

"HN."

I ran away from him and was welcomed by my classmates and friends namely anna, nonoko, sumire and my best friend hotaru.

"What is that that I just heard?" sumire asked in a sneaky voice.

"I just told him that we'll eat together later. Is something the matter?" I reasoned out as fast as I can while raising a brow at her.

"You're so dense." Anna and nonoko said in unison.

"What?!" I asked, looking confused.

Hotaru and the others gestured me to come near them, being an obedient girl I am, I neared them and they circled around me.

I gazed at them with inquiring eyes.

They whispered me some useful information about what natsume told me yesterday.

How did they know? Of course, it's because of hotaru.

I squealed, shrieked, yelled, and gasped here and there as they continue feeding me with useful information.

After out little meeting I then said while standing up.

"Wait… so you're saying that.."

"mm-hmm," anna, nonoko, and sumire agreed. Hotaru just stared at me.

I became pale and flighty after that. I wasn't able to finish my statement. I just couldn't believe what they just told me.

'It's too much for me to handle.' I noted to myself.

"Then don't believe us!" sumire said, as if she just read my thought. Or maybe because my color seems to disappeared even more as minutes passed.

"No, no, it's not like that but-,"

"I know. You grew up together and now you feel uncomfortable, it's okay. We're not sure ourselves, right hotaru?" anna said trying to make me feel better. However, her voice was too stiff and uncaring that it made me feel more un-better inside.

"HN,"

I dismissed the discussion the moment I felt a little better. We went to our classroom and so the day went on. I can't stop glancing at his direction from time to time, my teachers for the second day in a row all scolded me for being absent minded. I never felt this weary before. The first bell which indicates the start of our lunch break just rung and the students poured out from the classroom. Leaving anna, nonoko, sumire, hotaru, natsume, and me.

I met his gaze as if indicating that he'll be on the same spot as yesterday-the school's back garden- and I nodded in response. After that, he disappeared.

"Go on!" anna said while smiling widely at me, or more of grinning that is.

"We'll be fine." Nonoko second motioned.

"Uhm.."

"No time for excuses now are we?" sumire said as she pushed me out from the classroom.

"We'll be here." Was all hotaru said to me as she watched me being pushed out.

"Nnooo!!" I shouted in despair.

"Don't be such a drama queen!" sumire said.

"But-,"

"Oh well. Bye mikan! See you later!" she then shut the wooden door behind me.

I walked silently and slowly as I can to the garden. I arrived there. He was there sitting. His broad and strong back leaning against a tall shadowy tree.

"Hey!" I called.

"HN,"

"What's your answer now?" he said to me.

"Uhm.."

"if you answer this wrong, I'll kiss you again," he said.

I blushed.

"But-,"

"Who's who?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your answer."

"I don't have one."

"Okay then, I'll kiss you now." He said calmly.

"Okay okay! I have an answer but I bet it's not right."

"Let me hear it.."

"Uhm," I was literally choking.

"Hmp?"

"What if its.. It's…"

"It's what?"

"Whatifitsmethatyoulike?" I said it so fast that he looked confused.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So you don't have an answer, am I correct?"

I nodded I defeat. I saw his nearing me again. I guess he'll take my second kiss too. He was nearing and nearing into me. His warm body was touching my trembling body that the moment our bodies touched, I stopped trembling.

I never have this feeling. The feeling to be safe. I whispered.

He pulled me closer to his strong chest and I stayed silent.

He put his arms around me his back front was touching my back.

I stayed still.

"What if..." he said in a low voice.

"Huh?" I sounded like I just broke free from a long transition.

"What if you're the girl that I like?" he asked.

I froze.

**End of act three**

* * *

**a/n: **woah! Im done! Im exhausted..

for my **"search for the next hyuuga bride"** readers

I'll update this Saturday okay?! :

So don't worry..

Sorry for the crappy chappie, please forgive me..

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing my last chapter!**

yue679

allstarjervel15

k0nek0

pukite

Chryzle-KisS

-KuroTenshi11-

kim5561

kyria hyuuga

Irumi Kanzaki

KMAC 08

-MiNi-RAi-

Akerue

yamyam-chan

moonlightprincess08

kuroneko27

candyxgirl

Fujiwara Yuri

Riku

SaraCullen

Youichiix33

Cutenatsumexmikan

* * *

**Preview:**

**Act four: class trip**

"**he said that?!"**

"**do you really like her?"**

"**I like her, since childhood but-,"**


	5. act 4: class trip

**

* * *

**

My childhood friend loves me

**Dedicated to: **Hana no Uta

* * *

"**First love is not about being foolish, but being curious"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.

* * *

**Previously:**

"What if..." he said in a low voice.

"Huh?" I sounded like I just broke free from a long transition.

"What if you're the girl that I like?" he asked.

I froze.

**End of act three**

* * *

**Act four: class trip (a girl's perspective)**

**Continuing from the last act..**

I don't know what to do. My mind went blank after hearing those words from him.

'Me? He likes me? Impossible.' I quickly dismissed the thought because I don't want to hope that he likes me back.

My feet were glued to the ground, my body won't even respond to my commandments.

"So?" his lips were touching my ears.

I blushed.

"Don't be so-." I was choking. My voice was disappearing.

"So?" he asked again. This time his lips were closer to my ears.

I flinched.

I didn't utter a word for a while. He let go of me to distance himself then he laughed.

I was puzzled for a while. I stood there looking dumb founded shocked. Then I realized why he was laughing.

I wanted to run away but I just can't. He was teary eyed for laughing continuously at me. Anger and frustrated got the best of me. I walked up to him and slapped him right across his face. He was quiet after that.

I started crying for now reason maybe because the shock was too much for me, maybe because I stood there looking like an idiot for two whole minutes but whatever the reason is, I'm sure that it's not like that. I saw him staring at me as if I was the bad guy. I yelled at him as I cry harder after every minute. He looked down, not bothering to meet my blurry, tearing eyes.

"Don't play with my feelings!" I yelled. "You baka!" he didn't reply to me nor stare, irritated and disappointed, I walked away.

"So I got rejected huh?" he said to himself while running his fingers against his messy do.

I walked back to the classroom, still crying along the way._' My friends are here for me,' _I noted. The lunch bell rung indicating that lunch break's over. I run swiftly as I can. Crying and cursing along the way.

"What was that for?' I cried.

Third period, Japanese then started. Half of the class was either sleeping, passing notes, daydreaming or doodling. I was half daydreaming and half listening while staring outside the window again. What happened before affected my deeply. I loathed myself for staring at him from time to time. He met my stare a couple of times but didn't smirk liked he used to.

Sumire passed me a folded paper. I took it and opened it. Scanning it silently, I wrote back, irritated and cranky at the same time.

**What happened to you and natsume?**

Was the focus of the note.

**He told me that he loves me, but it turned out to be a joke.**

I wrote back with my neat handwriting.

I passed the paper back and waited. It was returned to me afterwards. . . .

**He said that?! Grr!!**

Sumire wrote that, two lines below was anna and nonoko's penmanship.

**How immoral! **Anna wrote.

Two lines below, I saw a pink inked sentence saying

**Want me to punch him now? :**

It was nonoko's handwriting. I smiled in relieved seeing that they are worried for me. I looked at the note and wrote back. Using my violet inked pen, I wrote back, smiling halfheartedly.

**It's fine. I can manage guys, don't worry . . . : when is our trip again?**

I passed the paper back but when sumire was about to get it, our teacher, Mr. Narumi, got the note. He was smiling to us four after he opened letter.

He read it quietly and said "mi-chan our trip is tomorrow." he smiled again and walked away leaving the note on sumire's hand.

We sighed in unison then laughed.

Hotaru grunted behind us. We stared at her with "I don't believe you" expression.

She smirked and gestured us to listen to narumi-sensei's lecture.

I glanced at his for the thousandth time. I was surprised to see him looking at me. After meeting my eyes, he immediately looked away.

'Is he going to the trip?' I asked myself while doodling my name, my friends name and natsume's name on the back of my notebook.

I sighed after looking at my finished product. It turned out right and beautiful, but what destroyed the image was natsume's name being underlined across hardly.

The bell rung. We all stood up and said, "thank you so much mr narumi," then sat back again. Fourth period was not that long unlike the others. It was forty five minutes long and with our teacher Mr. misaki with us, it went faster than I thought.

I was still deep in thought when the girls surrounded me and said, "Let's go shopping"

I started at them looking questionably.

"What do you mean?"

They raised their brows at me. I took me a while to figure it out.

'Tomorrow's the class trip. We're going to have a two nights, three day trip to the hot springs.' I smiled at myself as I think about it.

"Let's go then!" I told them after shoving all of my books inside my book bag.

"Do you want to sleep at my house tonight so that we can just prepare our bentou boxes together. We can also share-," anna and nonoko invited me with warm smiled across their identical face.

I smiled back warmly as I shook my head "Im sorry, but-," I paused. I was thinking of saying that I still need to pack our food. Meaning natsume and I but since… "Im sorry guys but I can't and besides, I haven't done anything yet. I mean the packing and everything." I smiled apologetically/

They trio, hugged me tightly. Hotaru was staring at us like were some bunch of idiots I pulled her into a hug too.

"Its okay mikan. If you need help just call us, 'kay?" sumire said while smiling.

I nodded and broke the hug. I looked out from the window to check if natsume was there waiting for me but he wasn't. I was disappointed.

'Was that too much?' I asked myself under my breath.

We walked going to the marketplace. Anna and nonoko bought as many sweets as they can. Sumire bought all of our favorite chips, and as for hotaru. . .

I was staring at her while observing her as we went in and out from one shop to another. So far, sumire, anna, and nonoko almost bought everything inside each stalls while hotaru only bought food and supplies for herself. I laughed nervously and half heartedly at the same time.

I didn't buy anything. I decided to cook for myself instead of buying all of those unhealthy foods.

I enjoyed our small get together we laughed occasionally when ever they done something stupid or looks stupid. They all walked me home except for anna that lives two streets away form me.

"See you tomorrow mikan!" sumire said eagerly.

I smiled at them and bowed. "Thanks for the company"

"No need to do the formalities mikan." I heard nonoko.

"Hee hee" I only managed to smile.

"Don't be late, baka. 6:45 am" hotaru said to me with firm, calm voice.

"Yup yup!" I was half giddy and half guilty.

Giddy because I can have some time for relaxation, and guilty for hurting and offending natsume's feelings.

'It's my fault for falling into his trap anyway,' I said to myself as I eyed sumire, hotaru, and nonoko walking farther from my house.

I let out a sigh of relief.

I walked and went inside my house. I removed my old worn out shoes before entering the living room. I laid my book back on the sofa as I walked through the kitchen.

I cooked my dinner and took a short shower after that. I was resting on top of my pale covered bed, my arm covering my gloomy looking eyes.

'Im sorry natsume,' I mumbled while thinking about what had happened earlier.

I rose form my bed and prepared my luggage for tomorrow's trip. My toothbrush and other toiletries were separated into another bag, while my clothes, underwear, medicine and a small first aid kid on the other.

I swear that I saw natsume before I closed my eyes but I guess it's only because of stress, my strong urge to see him now. Maybe my eyes were giving me these hallucinations.

I closed my eyes shut after that, and tried hard not to let him distract him. Moments after I fell asleep while mumbling his name.

**The next morning . . .**

I heard my alarm clock rung at 5:45 am, but I shut it snoozed. I woke up on my usual time, 6:45. I freaked out knowing that fifteen minutes from now the bus Is going to leave me. I hurried back and forth, grabbing my things from here to there.

Eight minutes after I stood in front of my whole body mirror. Wearing a pair of brown Bermuda shorts and creams t-shirt like jumper.

"Im going now," I shouted as if someone will welcome me when I get back.

I ran as fast as I can to catch up with the bus but when I got there the bus and every first year student from my school was gone. The bus left me.

I turned around to go home but I accidentally bumped into natsume. He stared at me and said, "Got up late."

It was as if he already knew what my question will be.

I stood up and tailed him. We went to the train station to get the next train as soon as possible going to Hokkaido.

We went on board at exactly 8:30. I heard him saying a while ago that the trip will last for at least thirty minutes.

We stood up along with hundreds of different people. Some were students, majority were working adults.

i was amazed by the scenery around us. I was looking at them as if it was my first time seeing them.

The train suddenly turned right, causing all of the passengers inside to go right too.

I was about to fall when he got me on time. Our eyes met. I was dazzled. It felt like I haven't seen those eyes in a long time.

After pulling myself together, I stood up with pride and muttered "thanks" lowly. I saw his stance changed. His whole body was practically in front of me protecting me from any more harm form the over crowded train. His bare and granite chest was touching mine, causing me to look down, and blush.

'Self-control' I muttered repeatedly in a low voice.

We stood like that for another twenty minutes. When we arrived in Hokkaido, we took a taxi and was dropped off in front of the hot springs ten minutes after. I sighed in relief.

We went inside and my teachers welcomed us. They told us that the room arrangement has been decided and it was according to the student's wishes.

I smiled from ear to ear after hearing that. 'At least there is a zero percent chance that natsume will be my room mate.' I convinced.

Sumire, anna and nonoko along with hotaru then showed up. They went to me and hugged him , except for hotaru of course. 'What happened?' they flooded me with questions I don't even want to answer.

"Who's my room mate then? Anna, nonoko, hotaru?" I asked the three of them, my eyes were literally glittering with excitement.

"Sorry mi-chan," anna, nonoko, and sumire said.

"Someone asked me first. ." sumire said, looking apologetically.

"That's fine" I was waving my hand at her.

"We're room mates," anna and nonoko said.

I smiled still.

"I have the whole room from myself-," my best friend told me.

"Then we can-," she cut me off. "I paid that one, so that I could have it on my own" she said snobbishly.

"Mi-chan, there's no more room left. I mean there's one but only you and natsume…"

"So you're saying that," I stopped to stare at him "that we'll be room mates?!"

They stared at me. Anna and nonoko looked nervous, since Im about to explode from anger, while hotaru, natsume, and sumire stared at me with amusement.

"NNNNNOOOO!!" I was shouting continuously as I walk inside the room.

I dumped my bags and luggage on one side and walked away.

I went back late but just in time for dinner.

I was strolling along a near by beach after I went out from my '_heavenly' _room.

I then went to the hot spring with the trio but not with hotaru. The trio told me that she went to the hot spring earlier this day.

**Meanwhile. . . (Normal POV)**

Natsume was staying under a tree in a secluded place near by the hotel they were staying at. He then caught sight of hotaru who just came out to get some fresh air. Hotaru joined him silently and said "do you really like her?'

He didn't answer for a while. She stood up and was about to leave, when he mumbled, "I like her since childhood, but I know that she doesn't like me. I know that she only sees me as a 'friend'. A 'brother' no more no less"

Hotaru didn't say anything for a while. She didn't thought that natsume will open up to her.

"She cried because she was hurt by someone _important _to her. She wants someone who is honest and likes her for who she is, and I surely think that if she knows about this concern of yours, she won't be bothered." she said plainly then walked off.

"imai." He called.

She stopped but didn't look back.

"Thanks"

**End of act four**

* * *

**a/n: fast update isn't it?**

**hope you like it!**

**Im apologizing now for any grammar and spelling errors.**

**I'll proofread them next week.**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews:**

k0nek0

yue679

Fujiwara Yuri

Pukite

SabiNa002

xXAlyssa-himEXx

kyria hyuuga

BlackRain105

Irumi Kanzaki

kumiko aiyah

-KuroTenshi11-

kim5561

kuroneko27

KMAC 08

yamyam-chan

SaraCullen

ami-aim14

angelica marasigan

konnie

khatzie

'-MiNi-RAi-'

MeIsWatIam

Cutenatsumexmikan

neko yuki

HinamoriSenna

Youichiix33

Candyxgirl

neko yuki

-kradraven-

Akerue

* * *

**Preview: **

**act five: my parents**

"**Im engaged with WHOM?"**

"**Mikan, don't you think that it's the right time for you to know someone else? I mean who'll love you for who you are."**

"**And you're my what?, fiancé?!"**


	6. act 5: my parents

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to: **Hana no Uta

* * *

"**First love is not about being foolish, but being curious"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.

* * *

**Previously:**

"She cried because she was hurt by someone _important _to her. She wants someone who is honest and likes her for who she is, and I surely think that if she knows about this concern of yours, she won't be bothered." she said plainly then walked off.

"Imai." He called.

She stopped but didn't look back.

"Thanks"

**End of act four**

* * *

**Act five: my parents (a girl's prospective)**

I went back with anna, nonoko, and sumire to their rooms. They told me that the night is still early and it is announced by the teachers that we're free after dinner time which started since 6:00. they asked if I wanted to come with them later because there's going to be a fireworks display later at 8:00 pm which made me feel jumpy. I quickly agreed but it became a disappointment after hearing that they are all going to wear their traditional kimonos. I frowned at the thought-me being the only one who's wearing a skirt and a shirt-so I decided to say "no" to them immediately but before saying that as if being physic they told me that knowing me, I wont have a kimono with me so they brought one for me.

I smiled at them uncomfortably, and thanked them.

They told me that hotaru will be there too and some of our classmates, including ruka, who is ranked second as the most '_handsome'_ boy next to my stupid childhood friend.

I went back to my room to change, holding the kimono, I bumped into ruka.

"Itai," I said while rubbing my aching butt.

He was looking at me apologetically while giving his hand out.

'What a gentleman' I thought.

"Im sorry, sakura-san," I heard him said. I looked at him. His baby blue eyes were shouting for forgiveness.

"That's fine, Nogi-kun," I smiled back. For a second there I saw him blush but maybe it's because of something embarrassing or awkward.

Our hands were still clutched to each other.

"Ruka will be fine," he said to me while looking away.

It was my first time hearing a boy saying to me that calling them by their first name will be fine which made me blush. It was weird because I only blush when natsume says something cruel, embarrassing or something 'not fitting for him' but this boy right in front of me who took my hand to help me stand up was so gentle. I smiled at him half heartedly.

"Are you going to the festival?" he asked me. Our hands still touching each other.

I nodded in agreement and said, "Is that a festival? Anna and the others only told me about the fireworks display for later," he was staring at me intently, paying attention to every word that I saying.

"Oh. It's a festival sakura-san, the fireworks display will start at 8:00 pm, but the festival started an hour ago." He smiled.

My mouth gave off a perfect "O" shape.

"is there a curfew for this? I forgot to ask anna and nonoko." I said to him.

He paused. Maybe to think about the proper answer then he smiled at me warmly and said "narumi-sensei told us to be back here before 10:30 or 11:00pm"

"Oh. It's late now ruka, I'll see you later. I still need to prepare you see," I said to him and bade farewell.

"Im sorry for the trouble sakura-san," he mumbled as he let go of my hand.

I walked off smiling, paused, and turned back "mikan will be fine" I half shouted at him. Then I walked of leaving him blushing again.

'is it hot in here that he's blushing so hard?' I asked myself as I walk farther from our spot a while ago.

I entered the room and changed. After slipping my kimono on, which is a plain white kimono with sakura petals scattered around the whole clothe, anna, nonoko, hotaru, and sumire knocked. I let them in and the trio shouted at me in delight.

"You look good mikan!" they said.

"baka." Hotaru told me.

"what?!" I asked her.

"HN."

"We're going to arrange your hair okay?" they were asking for my permission but before I could say 'yes', they started curling and combing my brunette hair here and there.

Around 7:00 pm, we all went out walking,going to the festival. Every girl that we passed into that knows me kept on saying "you look cute mikan," or "I like your hair mikan" which made me blush for being flattered.

As I was saying before, the kimono was a simple white clothe with scattered sakura petals around it. my hair was arranged sideward while some strands of my hair was curled and dangled. I they told me that I look simple yet sophisticated which made me say "uhm….Thanks"

We arrived at the festival ten minutes after. "We still have 50 minutes guys, what do you want to do?" they stared at me with wonder and said, "Anything will do"

So we went around the village, eating here and there playing here and there. At exactly 7:50 pm, we were able to find a good viewing spot to go sit and watch the fireworks display. I became thirsty that I told them that I'll be quick and be right back. I heard anna nonoko and sumire growled but hotaru stayed quiet.

I was looking for the stall that we passed by a while ago. I wasn't able to find it and decided to go back but what happened is that when I got there, I wasn't able to find my friends. I went round and round for at least three times looking for them but I haven't found any of them.

I rested into under a big shady tree. I noticed that many people who were surrounding me were couples of some sort. Some were holding hands and hugging each other. I was silent.

Five more minutes before the fireworks display. Maybe their worried now because I haven't come back yet but on the contrary, it would be nice to have some private time to think things over right?

I stood there waiting for those fireworks to go up in the night starless sky. I was expecting it to light things up, to light the surrounding around me. To bring happiness to all the people watching right now.

I didn't utter a word.

I noticed that someone was standing next to me. I looked from the corner of my chocolate eyes. it was natsume

He was wearing a checkered light colored polo, the buttons were unbutton underneath it was a black three fourths fitted shirt. His t-shirt was then paired by a simple pair of jeans and white rubber shoes. I didn't notice him there a while ago. His face was stiff but emotionless as if carrying some kind of burden. I wanted to say "what's the matter natsume?" but before I was able to say that, I remembered what happened the day before. My pride got in the way.

I didn't look at him after that. We were silent still but not until moments later.

He took my hand and clutched it into his warm hands. He was being gentle and sweet again.

"ne.." I called.

He didn't stare at me so I didn't say anything else. I can feel my hands sweating from the tension.

I heard the people counting down for the fireworks display to start. I wanted to join too but i cant say anything.

3..

2..

1..

Different colors, sizes, designs, and shapes then boomed on the night sky. I was amazed on how beautiful the fireworks were. I was quietly watching it, my hand still touching natsume's. he then grabbed me and kissed me. i was shocked my eyes wer round like plates, my cheeks burning.

He kissed me gently but has a tinge of forgiveness. The fireworks that were lightning up the sky made our silhouette light up in different colors. I didnt know what to do. The feeling of security, and warmth rushed inside me, and the next thing I knew, I was kissing back.

It felt sweet and romantic at the same time but I know that for him this is only a joke, to tease me again.

The fireworks continued to light up the semi dark surrounding. He broke his kiss, hugged me from behind and said "Im sorry but I do love you,"

The statement blended with the dying sound of the last firework. It became so clear to me that it made me dizzy.

"What did you say?" I said. I wanted the hug to last forever but…

"I love you." I was quiet.

"Don't play with me," I said a bit angry.

"Im not. Be my girlfriend and I'll prove everything." He said. I faced him and looked intently at him.

His serious looking face. His lips that captured mine moments ago and his granite chest that always gave off the feeling of security whenever Im near it, all of it made me smile.

I stretched my toes to reach him. I gave him a quick kiss and looked away.

"…"

"I love you too baka" I said to him after I threw myself at him,hugging him.

After the display, people started walking home. Some were walking hand in hand. Some were in groups but majority were couples.

We went home hand in hand. I can see people's eyes staring at us which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Don't mind them," he whispered.

"I don't"

"…"

Anna, nonoko, sumire, and hotaru waited for me at the hotel's front lobby. The trio was awed after seeing me and natsume holding hands which made me blushed, while hotaru smirked at the two of us.

"What. We, what is?!" sumire can't utter a single clear word.

"Let's go guys," hotaru said.

They followed her without whining leaving the two of us alone.

We went to our room to change. I took another shower and so did he. I can't believe what just happened.

'Were a couple?' I asked myself.

We slept around 10:30 pm. I heard him say "goodnight" in a low voice. I replied "good night" too with a tinge of embarrassment.

We stayed quiet after that. Then he spoke "you still awake?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go and see the village tomorrow?" he said

I blushed and tried to compose myself.

'Relax mikan, relax,"

"Of course! But can we?"

"Narumi told us that tomorrow can be the student's free time"

"Oh."

"…"

He didn't say anything after that I was staring to fall asleep so I said, "Thanks natsume."

He didn't reply after that.

**The next day…**

We both woke up early. We arranged our stuff before leaving because this is our last day on the hot spring. We went out hand in hand. He was holding me so gently that it made me realize that I look so fragile in his eyes. We went to different places. We ate and went for horse back riding which lasted for an hour then we went to different shops buying souvenirs for anna and the others. He bought me a necklace which I didn't notice because I was too glued with the large variety of souvenirs. I like it very much. The necklace was simple and very plain. It was white and has a red stone as a dangling. I enjoyed it very much. I kissed him as thanks which he, to my eyes looks pleased.

We went back right in time for the class' departure. I saw anna and nonoko along with sumire and hotaru near the hotel's front desk.

"Where were you?" the twins asked.

"I went out with natsume. I'll give you something later." I smiled and waved goodbye.

"Geez," I heard sumire said "talk about not dating huh?" she continued.

I blushed after hearing that. She was right. I kept on denying that we are not dating before but what made me surprise was that after all that denying, deep inside me I didn't realize that I was slowly falling head over heels on this childhood friend of mine.

We went back to our room to get our bags. We both enjoyed the trip and went tired from all the excitement that happened. We sat next to each other on the bus. Anna and nonoko was seating in front of us on the left side, while sumire and hotaru on the right.

The ride home was silent maybe because we're all tired. I fell asleep resting my head on his firm shoulders while he too fell asleep resting his cheeks on my head.

When we got home, he walked me home just like usual, but now with hotaru and the others. They kept on teasing me on how cute and at the same time sweet we looked a while ago while were asleep. I kept on whining on how non stop their teasing on me was. And how hotaru who is my best friend didn't do anything to stop them or to at least scold them.

I can see that she was enjoying herself from the current situation.

When we entered our house, we all noticed that the lights were open. I started thinking that it might be a burglar.

"could it be that…" sumire's voice was shaking just like my body.

"No its not." Hotaru said solidly.

We opened the door to see what or who was it and was surprised too see who were they.

My mom and dad were sitting on the beige colored couch while on the other side was natsume's parents.

We all smiled at them. Anna, nonoko, sumire and hotaru bowed to show their respect. I was in awed as I eyed them.

'Why are they here?' I whispered to natsume.

He shrugged.

We entered the living room and sat near them. After I gave my souvenirs to the four of them, they bade farewell telling me that I should go and rest. They left me with my family, natsume's family and natsume himself.

My body stiffed.

"Honey! How are you?" my mother asked.

"Im fine mom. What brings you here?" I asked in a semi sour voice.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" my father said, frowning.

"No. it's no that, but Im used to see you guys not here, flying all over the world that is. Im used on seeing natsume with me everyday with me, guarding, and protecting me. You should thank him," I said in a serious voice.

They stood up and bowed in front of natsume.

"Nat-kun, sorry for the bother." They said.

"That's fine that's fine, she's like our daughter too," said natsume's parents.

"Its fine auntie, uncle," he said the stood up and bowed too "the pleasure is all mine" after that he smiled at me then sat next to me again. His arms around my waist.

"I think we should tell them now," I heard auntie said to my mom. My mom nodded and said in a clam voice, "mikan"

I stared at her abut didn't reply.

"We're going to tell you something,"

"…"

"We arranged a marriage for you."

My jaw dropped. I felt natsume's hold tighten.

"How come? And you didn't even consulted me?!" I was outraged by their selfish decision.

My father then said "Mikan, don't you think that it's the right time for you to know someone else? I mean who'll love you for who you are?"

I stared at them darkly and said, "That doesn't matter, I love someone!" I shouted at them.

"Who may he be then?" auntie asked at me with a calm face.

"Uhm-,"

"So??" they were waiting for my reply.

"Okaa-sama," called natsume to his mom.

"Why don't you just let her choose alone?" his voice was sad but convincing.

"Don't involve yourself in these things natsume" I heard auntie said which made him hushed.

"So mikan…" my parents called.

I was frantically screaming for an answer. An answer to stop this stupid arranged marriage.

"Your fiancé," the three of them said.

Natsume and I froze.

They whispered something so low that I wasn't able to get it, or maybe they did say it on their normal tone of voice it's just that Im too shock.

"Natsume" they all said.

"Im engaged with WHOM?!" my patience was dropping low. They're irritating me more.

"Natsume hyuuga is your fiancé darling," they smiled.

'Is it me or did I just heard them saying that my current boyfriend is my fiancé?

"Who is it?!" I asked for the third time.

"Im your fiancé baka!" he said to me.

"You're my what?! Fiancé!?"

He smirked at me.

"How? When? Why? What?" questions flooded my slow brain.

He hugged me and whispered "Im your fiancé baka,"

I stayed quiet.

"For real?!" I shouted at them after absorbing those shocking matters.

They nodded. I can clearly see their happiness for the two of us.

"This was decided because we knew each other for a long time. It was your aunt's idea to do this arrangement since we were best of friends since our middle school years." My mom said.

I stared to natsume's mom and said "thank you" she then continued the explanation "we promised each other that If I gave birth to a boy and hers is a girl or the other way around we'll make them a fiancée and fiancé when the right time comes and we all think that this is the right time since natsume's doing all the protecting and guarding, and besides you knew each other too well, and I think you two are perfect for each other," she said while smiling.

I hugged natsume's parents then my own. I never felt this happy. Being engaged to the person I love and not to mention my childhood friend.

Natsume thanked them and announced that we are officially a couple which earned him a smack from me for saying it too frankly.

"That's nice to know darling," my mom said to us.

"Tell us the details.." smiled natsume's mom.

"What details?" I asked her.

"You know, **THE DETAILS**,"

I didn't still didn't get it. Natsume bent near me and whispered something to my ear that made me blushed and shrieked at the same time.

"No! No! We haven't done that yet!" I convinced them.

"Yeah… right….." I heard the adults teased.

"Stop teasing us!!" I cried.

**End of act five**

* * *

**A/n: hope you like it!! **

**Review guys!**

**Sorry for the boring & crappy chap..**

**Im not feeling well today..**

**Too dizzy while typing..**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

SabiNa002

Candyxgirl

BlackRain105

Akerue

KMAC 08

mikansakura1

Youichiix33

090mikanXnatsume090

AzurEaquA

Konnie

Angelakawai

MaRsHmaLLoW-chan35

K-queen

Preciouser

allstarjervel15

gakkuri

k0nek0

'-MiNi-RAi-'

kumiko aiyah

angelica marasigan

xxFLaMiNG MiLCuTexx

pukite

kim5561

miyuki24

yamyam-chan

KuroTenshi11

Angelji

pSychE aNgeL-saMa

kuroneko27

Irumi Kanzaki

Cutenatsumexmikan

neko yuki

* * *

**Preview: **

**Act six: his best friend, my best friend.**

"**Mikan, I…"**

"**Your engaged!?"**

"**Sugoi mikan! I envy you…"**

"**cause her pain and I'll kill you!"**

"**Do you really love him?"**

"**Stop forcing her!"**

"**what made you like me?"**

""**your being naïve again my lady, why don't you think outside the box?"**


	7. act 6: his best friend, my best friend

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to: **Hana no Uta

* * *

"**First love is not about being foolish, but being curious"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.

* * *

**Previously:**

"No! No! We haven't done that yet!" I convinced them.

"Yeah… right….." I heard the adults.

"Stop teasing us!!" I cried.

**End of act five**

**Act six: his best friend, my best friend**

"Is it true? Is it true that you're engage?

The next morning, the rumor about me being engaged to my childhood friend/boyfriend spread through the whole school as fast as counting one two three.

We tried ignoring them. No. never mind, erase the WE part there, I am trying hard to just ignore it but my boyfriend/fiancé/childhood friend kept on telling people that WE are engaged. Every time people will ask me or when boys comes into our classroom to ask me, he'll get up and pull his closer to his warm well built chest. Then he'll say 'she's mine, back off"

I grimaced every time he said that to everybody. I can't believe that his 'good, innocent" self was only for show. Now that we've been together for a week, I stated seeing his true, un-innocent self.

"Pervert!" I told his after slapping his hand anywhere.

He glared at me for doing that. Why not right? He's about to touch my chest.

"Stop touching me everywhere you idiot!" I screamed again for the fifth time.

Nothing really changed much after we got together. He became more protective and caring than ever, which made me feel important to him. I can't help but to smile every time he does something in a 'protective and sweet' manner.

After what happened with the engagement, my parents went back to their traveling without me façade. They told me that they trust natsume so much that it's fine having him by my side since were already in a 'relationship'.

I gawked after hearing that.

'Do you really think that he'll that innocent to me when you're gone?' I can't believe that they trust him so much that it'll come to this.

I insisted them to just stay in here, with me, but what they said was that 'being young isn't forever honey; you should do whatever you want before you go old and deaf,'

I understand that having me while being young was a uhm, a not so heavy burden but god! I also need them don't I?

I told them for the hundredth time that having him with me is a BAD idea. He's a pervert now that I saw his 'un-innocent' self.

They just laughed at me and said 'that's impossible honey, natsume's such a gentleman and not to menti0n he's nice and he cherishes you a lot.'

After that, they left me hurriedly. I was left inside my house, my mouth hanging open, shocked.

'Damn them!' I shouted.

I told that to anna, nonoko, sumire, and hotaru. Their reactions are unbelievable.

Anna and nonoko was gawking, eyes wide, cheeks red.

Sumire was saying "hell yeah! You're parents are so right!"

I gave her a dirty look seeing that she actually AGREES with my parents' point of view.

She smiled at me nervously after that then I looked at hotaru's reaction. She was enjoying herself again. She was actually half smiling at me or that's what I thought. I saw her looking outside the window. I followed her gaze and ended up looking at a certain boy. He was tall and light skinned and fit. I was watching her reaction while she was looking at him. Her eyes that are usually cold and empty were now filled with warmth and regret.

'What happened?' I asked the others.

They saw the man that we were looking at then they sighed.

"That boy is Kato Aihara." Sighed anna

"What about him?" I whispered back.

They looked at me with disbelief and half shouted at me –hotaru didn't even heard that-

"He's top three on the list of the most handsome boys here in school," said sumire. While holding a pocket notebook.

"Oh"

"He confessed to hotaru last year when where still in middle school, she wasn't able to give her a proper response since he stopped courting her half way through," said nonoko. A tinge of sadness and pity was present in her eyes.

"What! Why?!"

"There was a rumor last year regarding hotaru. I spread during the last marking period of the school."

"What about it?"

"They said that hotaru was a rebel before. After her parents died, she became so lonely that she ended up jumping from one by to another," they said in a gloomy voice.

"…"

I wasn't able to say anything. In fact, I didn't know anything about my best friend's life. I haven't seen her parents yet after I moved in here. What I only remember was that she was very lonely and she's an independent person who wasn't raised to depend on others. Now I pity her.

I wanted to help her so badly but I know that she'll be angry when she finds out about it.

I never felt this sad before. I've been selfish this past few days that I wasn't able to go and attend hotaru's need.

Company and friends.

I stood up unconsciously and ran outside leaving them alone inside the classroom.

I went in the garden to talk to that Kato Aihara. I was so frustrated that I ended up welling some tears up.

'Must fight it' I said to myself while trying to stop my soon to burst tears.

I got there as fast as I could I was gasping for air as I approach him.

He stopped reading the book and closed it he looked at me with such respect.

"May I help you?" he smiled. He was smiling at me while staring deeply into my eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked in an irritated tone.

He stood up and walked beside me, stopping on my right side. He leveled his arm on his stomach and said "after you milady,"

I don't know if he was mocking me or just being plain gentleman but I don't have time for that now. Im pretty occupied myself.

I walked pass him and sat on his spot a while ago. He sat next to me but a few inches away. he smiled.

"What do you want to talk about milady?" he asked in a calm manner while reaching out for his book and opening it.

"What happened…." I hesitated. My all out bravery was gone. Now I don't even know how to start saying it to him.

"Yes?" he was waiting patiently for my answer.

"What happened last year? Why did you stop courting her?"

He didn't respond, he sat there all quiet and still. . .

I waited for his answer but nothing came.

My patience was reaching its limits and if he doesn't answer in five more seconds I'll probably end up shouting at him.

The bell rang leaving me no choice but to leave him quietly. He sat there and looked up, meeting my eyes again.

"What?!" I was irritated, how can someone like him confess to my best friend.

He didn't say anything but he laughed. He was staring at me with warmth and respect. He reached out for my arm and said in a low and inaudible voice, "come with me later. I'll tell you everything." I stared at him with wonder and said, "I gotta go back now. I'll talk to you later"

After that, I ran back to the classroom. On my way, I bumped into ruka but thank god that I didn't fall like that last time we met.

"Hi sakura-san" he smiled with warmth and gentleness.

"Hi ruka!"  
I was smiling at him while observing his handsome features.

His eyes were light blue. Shining and full of inspiration. His lips were red like natsume's and his short blonde hair was shiny and silky, just like mines.

I just realized that he just called me by my surname. I made a face which made him laugh and said, "I told you right? Mikan's fine'

He eyed with such apologetic eyes that I ended up saying, "don't worry your forgiven" even though he didn't really said that he was sorry.

I decided to finish the conversation as fast as I can because natsume will be back in class minutes from now.

"Ruka," I called.

He looked up and understood things pretty quickly.

"I need,'

"I know but mikan, I need to tell you something important." His tone was serious but gentle. His face expressionless and smooth.

Unreadable.

"What is it?" I smiled. My eyes were scanning the place for students.

"Mikan, you see…"

I saw his hesitation springing inside his eyes.

"You see mikan, I like you since I saw you two years ago when our school decided to join together for the school festival…"

I was stunned on how straight forward his words were. I stared at him with such impressed looking eyes that he ended up chuckling.

"Never mind, never mind mikan,"

I still didn't say anything.

"Just think about it, Im not hurrying you for an answer," he was wearing his confident smile again. He turned his heel to walk away leaving me alone.

"but-..," I stopped "Im engaged already" I whispered to myself since I can't see his silhouette anymore.

I walked back to the classroom in a slow pace. It didn't matter now since I was late so I continued walking like a little baby.

I opened the door to my classroom only to see my classmates and my teacher, Mr Narumi staring at me.

I nervously showed them a smile.

"Mikan-chan, where have you been? You're ten minutes late." Mr Narumi wasn't angry with me. l his face was expressionless but didn't hold any grudges for me being late. I sighed inside my mind.

"Uhm, something came up," I said. "Im sorry," I continued.

"That's fine mikan-chan, just don't do it again okay?" he showed me one of his carefree smiles which made me smile back with my whole heart.

He told me to go back to my seat which I immediately did. While walking in the middle of the aisle, I saw anna, nonoko and sumire's interrogating look. Translation, "what happened?"

While natsume who was sitting near the window stared at me with such concerned yet anguish eyes, I looked away.

I don't want to meet his gaze now. Not now, that ruka just confessed to me. I can't even swallow the thought of telling me what happened, the reason of me being late in class.

After our Japanese class, which is our last class, I hurriedly went out from the room. I bade farewell to my friends and natsume-whom I kissed on the cheek- as they stared at me with wonder and suspicion.

I went to the garden that I visited before. He was waiting for me there patiently still seating like he was just killing time.

I advanced into him slowly, trying not to disturb his silent haven.

He looked up to me as I approach him nearer and nearer. His eyes were glittering as if happy and shock at the same time for me showing up there.

"I didn't expect that you'll come milady," he smiled. A smile that made me smiled back, just like Mr Narumi's.

"Let's just go." I said to him with a face and an irritated voice. He chuckled cutely.

As I observe him this near-about three feet in distance-, I saw his distinct features which I didn't saw a while ago.

His eye brows are long and thick, his hair was shimmering against the sun's light. I also noticed that he's slight smaller then natsume which is perfect for hotaru's height.

We walked quietly. I was asking questions like "are we there yet?" or "where exactly are we going?" in an agitated voice but every time I do that, he'll end up smiling.

Another ten minutes passed and for the fifth time I asked him "are we there yet?" he didn't respond but instead we stopped in front of a patisserie shop. I literally froze on my tracks after seeing how many students coming from different schools were inside eating and chatting happily.

I looked at him with worry-filled eyes as I stare back and forth from him to the bake shop.

"Shall we?" he smiled after letting my hand go.

I looked at him and said "are you… never mind"

I didn't finish my statement because I want to end this as fast as I can, I don't want to be seen by girls coming from my school.

"You'll be fine" the tone of his voice was soothing, understanding.

"Thanks!" I smiled then entered the shop.

They sat at the middle of the bake shop along with other middle school, and highs school students. He stared which gave off an awkward feeling for me. He then said, "What do you want?" he didn't use the 'milady' term now which i assume was because he was talking to me naturally now.

"Uhm, I'll just have a slice of strawberry cheesecake and a glass of ice tea," I smiled.

He nodded and told that to the waitress that just came seconds ago.

I can see the waitress' admiring face as she scans Kato's face. I giggled like a child.

They both stared at me. The waitress having the "what the hell is she doing" look, while Kato just smiled at me and continued ordering.

I eyed his angelic face while ordering. I can see why hotaru likes him but I just can't see why she didn't answer his feelings back as fast as saying "yes" to a wedding.

He told me many various things that happened before I moved in here. He told me stuff about natsume, anna and nonoko, sumire, ruka and hotaru.

While we were talking about hotaru, I didn't insist on asking him the very reason I decided to come in here with him. Out of the blue while we were laughing about sumire's embarrassing moments before that I didn't known, he stopped and suddenly became serious.

"Why?" I was wondering what happened. Was something hurting inside him? Or did I say something that offended him.

Before I could furthermore continue on my thoughts he said "sorry, that's not the reason we went here."

I stopped for a while to absorb the meaning of what he said to me.

"I know that you're dying to know what happen-,"

He was cut off by the waitresses' approach. She timidly gave our plates of desert and with a seducing smile-which I bet that that wont affect him-she asked "is there anything I can still do for you?" she was not talking to the both of us, but only him. I snorted.

"No thank you," he said in a polite manner while smiling thankfully at her.

I saw her disappointment as she turned her back at and walked away.

"I pity her," I mumbled.

He heard it and said "huh?" it seems that he didn't get what I just said.

"No, nothing," I laughed nervously.

"About hotaru..." he called.

I stopped and stared at him. Our eyes met and I looked down.

"I didn't-," I stopped in the middle of my statement and let him do all the talking.

"You wanna know why I stopped courting her right?" his voice was serious and hard. It made me feel small.

"ye-yes," I stuttered.

"I really like her,"

I looked up and sighed in relief.

"Then-,"

He cut me off.

"We just can't be together."

His voice was harder and stiffer than before. I stared at him. Anger and frustration filled my overwhelmed heart. I saw myself shouting at him.

"What did you say?!" I half shouted at him.

He maintained his cool and good looking composure as he stared at me directly into my deep brown eyes.

"We can't be together. My parents and her parents are business partners. We own a hotel near by, while her parents manage a bakery-the one they were eating at- and a gadget company.

I stared at him, waiting for the continuation.

"When we were young I remember my parents telling me that hotaru and I will be bride and groom in the future to tighten both of our families. I like her since we were kids, I played with her, and she does the same with me, but what happened, on our junior year, when I asked her to go out with me…

I stared at him pitifully and eagerly at the same time. I don't know how to conceal my eagerly feelings after hearing this story. I don't know how to reply on his 'story'.

"… A week after that she started not coming to school and I became extremely worried. I then heard from my parents that my long time engagement with hotaru was going to be canceled because her parents died in a plane crush, a return trip home from Korea…

"I didn't know that." I mumbled quietly. He took both of my hands and said, "Don't be angry with her. I assumed that the reason she did that is not to receive any pity from you or anybody else," he smiled.

"…I was shock on how things happened so fast. I felt bad for her that she lost both of her parents at the same time. I was outraged on how my parents decided to cancel off the engagement because of her parents' death. They told me that that was necessary because since she doesn't have any parents anymore, and she is extremely young-we were 13 by that time- that she won't be able to success the company for her parents. The next day, I went to her house to visit her, but when I got there, I saw her on the floor, her wrist cut. I rushed her to the hospital and stayed there the whole night with her. I know that she doesn't have anyone with her now, and Im there. I was on her side always…

I didn't say anything about that. I stared at him. He smiled. A gloomy one. His face was distant looking, obvious that he was looking back, looking for his precious memories of him and hotaru being happy.

"She woke up the very next day and was outraged on ho I manage to save her. I know that things are difficult for her, but I don't want her to just claim her life off like that. He hated me for doing that to her. She repeatedly shouts, "Why did you save me? I should have gone to heaven by now, where my mom and dad are there." I didn't say anything while seeing her like that. I hugged her then, tightly and mumbled "Im always here by your side hotaru," she told me to let go of her but I didn't. I mumbled that words on her ear a couple of times to soothe her. She started crying after that and after that she calmed down. We spent the night together. I was by her side and she's with mine. The next morning she was released from the hospital. We started going to school everyday together and I was pleased by her given trust at me but one day, when my parents heard the news of me being with her. They went to the school…"

I saw his hesitation on his face. He stared at me as if asking for permission if he should or shouldn't continue the story. I nodded.

"… I felt bad for her. She was slapped by my mother that I clearly saw her crystal clear tears on her cheeks. I tried to protect her but it was futile. My mom shouted at her for being a "leech", for staying by my side the whole time. I told her repeatedly that that doesn't matter. She's more important than my parents are and I'll protect her, but she was traumatized on how badly she was treated by my mom. When they left, all eyes were on us and she ran off on the garden-when we always used to stay-. I followed her to comfort her but what happened was that she slapped me and told me that she hated me for being hurt this way. I never wished that that will happen. I hugged her but she was struggling hard to be free from my arms. She was crying while pleading to me. "Stay away from me from now, please" I never thought that those words will be spoken by her. We were both hurt and we know it, but it seems that she was more hurt than I am. I sighed in defeat, hugged her one last time, and kissed her salty, tear flavored lips. I know that that was sudden and not at the right time, but that will be the last. I whispered "I'll still be by your side, watching you from afar," then I left her on the garden, crying her eyes out…."

My chest was heavy and I found myself tearing up, he dug for his handkerchief and gave it to me.

He smiled as if nothing important happen.

"Wah-why?" I was upset on how things turned out.

"I don't want to hurt her anymore. I promised myself that I won't go near her, for her not to be hurt anymore. All I can do is to watch from afar." His smooth soothing voice was husky and full of self control.

"I'm sorry…" was all I was able to say.

"I hope you understand," he said calmly.

I nodded.

He comforted me and moments after we went out from the restaurant. He opened the door for me just like what he did before and let me out first. I waited for him and we started walking, but I froze seconds after, after I saw someone, or rather a group of people staring at me with shock and "unbelievable" looks on their faces.

Natsume was staring at me. His bag was on his side. His hands on his head. Sumire was shock, anna and nonoko's faces were pale, and as for my best friend hotaru, she started crying unconsciously. I tried to approach her but she ran off, tears flowing on her red cheeks. I eyed Kato as I eyed my friends.

His face, regretful and guilty.

**To be continued…**

**End of act six…**

**a/n: **woah! Long chapter here! Anyway, I just want to thank all of you guys for the reviews, for putting me on ur fave author, fic and story alert.. Thanks a bunch!! Anyway, about Kato,He really is a nice guy. He's tall but not as tall as natsume, light skinned but fit. His eyes are in light shade of blue. And his hair is black and messy. and he will be the next to manage their hotel branches. his parents are strict and they cared for him so much but they always end up doing things the other way around. they are very insecure on their family image. now, what will happen to hotaru and kato, moveover, on our heroine, mikan and natsume? will this result to thier very first fight?

**Preview**

**Act seven: jealousy and misunderstandings**

"**Don't be so narrow minded natsume!"**

"**I hate you, mikan!"**

"**You don't understand, I don't like him you idiot! Im helping them"**

"**Im sorry hotaru, I caused you hurt and trouble but now Im certain that while your with me, I can protect you with all my might, even if it means protecting you from my parents"**

**Signing off… **

**.ruin-chan.**


	8. act 7: jealousy and misunderstandings

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to: **Hana no Uta

* * *

"**First love is not about being foolish, but being curious"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.

* * *

**Previously:**

I tried to approach her but she ran off, tears flowing on her red cheeks. I eyed Kato as I eyed my friends.

His face, regretful and guilty.

**To be continued…**

**End of act six…**

* * *

**Act seven: jealousy and misunderstandings**

I elbowed him at his ribs causing him to wince in pain.

"I'll go after her first,"

After that I ran away from him, tailing my best friend who ran away after seeing the two of us going out from their patisserie shop.

I was looking for her everywhere but I haven't found her yet. Then it occurred to me that the only place that I haven't look yet was the playground-the place were we first met- I ran there as fast as I can, praying on the way that she's there. I don't want her to misunderstand things. I know how it feels to be like that and I don't want to see her eyes dull and regretful ever again. I got there on time. She was there,

Swinging herself back and forth on a slow motion. She was looking down, her skirt, wet from all the crying she did. I approached her slowly and cautiously. She felt my presence beside her and she stood up from abruptly.

She eyed with which such anger and frustration but that didn't make me feel discouraged. I slowly closed the distance between us. I pulled her into a hug, saying my sorry while doing so. She didn't say anything and I presumed that by then she understand what had happened but after I broke my hug, I felt her hand against my warm cheeks.

She slapped me.

I looked down for a while, and met her gaze, her tears started to drip down one by one. Her face was confused and angry at the same time.

"Don't tell me that you're sorry even though you're not!" she shouted right on my face.

I stayed quiet.

"I didn't mean to hurt you hotaru," I was reaching my hands for her arm, but she slapped it away. "You misunderstood everything, I was, we were talking about you. I heard it from anna and the others that Kato…"

I didn't continue my explanation after seeing her expression.

Hard and flustered. She was listening to me but a part of her was projecting that she was hurt enough to listen and remember her past. I continued talking.

"he….loves you very much hotaru, he's willing to protect you, to protect you even if it means that he'll have to face his own parents, he cherishes you." I can see her violent side through her violet eyes but that didn't stop me from saying what we really talked about.

"it was his…regret that he let his parents hurt you before. He was deeply affected on how your relationship turned up side down…"

I stopped to wait for her response. Violence got the best of her. She started shouting saying that "you'll never understand what really happened! You just came here. You know nothing about me,"

She was right. I don't know anything about her and I made me feel bad. I stared at her with such tenderness and understanding that she calmed down a bit..

"I know… that I don't… know anything about you, and now that I am aware of it, I'll try my best to get to know you, your important to me hotaru," I started crying too.

She was quiet and composed then she said "don't sympathize with me, I don't need it. This is between Kato and I.." saying Kato's name brought her caring and gentle side but for a second there, it felt like saying his name is very difficult for her.

"I know. But let me clarify things first hotaru, nothing's going on between us, nothing."

She was silent but her face was still rough. Dubious and anger filled.

I started walking away far from her. I give up. She didn't listen to anything that I said and I hurt her.

"Mikan!!"

I turned to see who it was, it was Kato.

I didn't mumble anything as I passed him. He held on my arm and said, "Stay here. Im going to need your presence with me," he smiled.

I stared at him wide eyed. The left corner of his lips were bruised, blood oozing.

"What happened?"

"Your boyfriend sure can throw punches huh?" his voice was mocking, teasing me.

"He punched you?!" I shouted at him.

"Easy there girl, we'll deal about it later, now we need to talk to 'her'"

I nodded and together we walked towards her.

She cringed at the sight of us being near.

"I think I should-," he cut me off..

"NO!" his voice was defined.

"but-,"

"I'll clear things up, sorry for the trouble," he whispered on my ear.

His warm and sweet voice sent shivers on my back I ended up blushing for the third time while with him.

"That's fine." I said at him. My voice relaxed and tense at the same time.

We walked continuously and stopped in front of her.

"What happened to your cheek? It looks kind of swollen."

"Your GIRLFRIEND sure can slap hard ne?" I mocked him the same way as he mocked me.

"Im sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine! I deserve it anyway," I smiled.

"Hotaru," he called.

She stared at him, irritated and humiliated at the same time.

"What?!" I guess she was furious by my presence near him.

"We need to talk," his voice was hard, face serious.

"There's nothing to talk about." she was trying to avoid his mesmerizing look.

He grabbed her by the arm on time. She was trying to get away from him. Trying to think about the past they had-the past of being together-

He pulled her into a hug and she resumed crying. I never realized that hotaru is a fragile girl, a fragile girl that needs someone else's company.

I heard him mumbling words of sincere apology which made her cry louder. I eyed them hugging with such passion and honesty that I decided to walk away from them, farther.

The last thing I saw was he kneeling down in front of her, kissing her hand.

I walked home, crying and happy at the same time. My heart sank after I remembered all of their reaction at the sight of Kato and I being together. I felt horrible for hurting natsume, who I know loves me so much and I hate how I became so oblivious on things that I needs to be left out. I shouldn't have been so nosy but I realized that what I did a while ago cannot be undo anymore. What I did a while will change someone else's life.

I found myself standing in front of my house. The long walk that I did from the playground to here was fast. My thoughts of how selfish and selfless I am occupied me.

I saw natsume sitting in front of my house. Silent yet upset. I approached his side quietly, trying to surprise him but things turned the other way around. He surprised me. His grip on my arms was forceful and powerful. I winced as i welcome pain silently just because I deserve it. his ruby eyes were flaming, flaming in anger.

"What was that all about?!" he demanded. His voice husky and defined.

"Nothing. I just helped them." I said calmly.

"What do you mean nothing?! What if you got hurt?!"

I can understand that he was concern. I can understand that he cherishes me so much that he'll die for me but what I cant understand was that why cant he understand that the one I just helped was no stranger to me?

"I can't just leave them natsume. They're important to me. They're as important as you are in my life. I can't afford to just let them suffer like that. You know that natsume, you know that." My voice was slowly rising from its normal pitch. I found myself arguing with natsume.

"They'll ask you for help if they want to, but don't just come barging into other people's businesses, mikan."

"I know that natsume. I know that."

"Then why-," I cut him off.

"Its hotaru where talking about here natsume, my best friend. We all now how silent and independent she is. But after seeing her eyes full of hurt and regret, I just can't stand there, and stare could I, natsume, could I?" I can't help myself to shout. His far too reasonable than me, but what we're talking about isn't my safety, it's I helping hotaru.

He stood there silent but looking down. He loosen his grip on my arms and turned around "maybe they're more important that I am," his voice was low, almost a whisper but I heard it 100 clear. I started crying.

"That's not it," I cried.

He turned to meet my watery eyes.

"It's all a misunderstanding natsume. You know who's the most important person to me right? Why won't you understand? Im just trying to help them, to lessen their burdens yet-," he cut me off and pulled me into a hug.

His arms were strong and warm as usual but this time its soothing, almost relaxing.

He kissed my hair and we stayed liked that for a while.

We both didn't care if someone was watching.

"Im sorry, Im sorry," he whispered.

I continued crying until I ran out of tears.

Tears of disappointment, relief, and happiness poured. My salty tears messed his shirt up, but he didn't care. As long as we're together and good everything's going to be fine.

I looked up at him. I stretched my toes to reach him up. I captured his lips just in time before he could talk.

My kiss on him was sweet, gentle, and ordinary. There's no tongue wrestling, no nothing. We want to take things slowly and surely.

"Im sorry, hon," I mumbled as I rest my head on his granite, and comforting chest.

"Sorry."

He escorted me as I went inside the house. I was glad that everything turned out fine. His hand was on my waist but I didn't mind. I know that he won't do something perverted on me. Or at least for the mean time.

I was about to go and enter the kitchen when I suddenly felt dizzy and I lost balance. It was a good thing that he was there to catch my weight. He touched my forehead which I flinched after feeling his ice cold hands.

"Your cold." I said, still in his arms.

"Your burning hot idiot!" the last thing I remember was his panic filled face. His ruby eyes wide and shock.

"No, no, Im fine" was the last thing I said before I lost my consciousness.

I woke up later that night. One thirty in the morning to be exact. I felt his hand touching mine and I saw him sleeping innocently on my side. Near the bed table was a small blue basin filled with a big block of ice and another spare face towel. I then felt the cold numbing feeling from my forehead, it was the other face towel, wet and has been sitting on my burning temple not so long ago.

I saw his eyes open. He yawned and stretched. He started scolding me on how careless I had been this past few days which was true because I have been studying hard to pass all of my exams.

Our hands are still touching as he asked me how I was feeling. I smiled at him convincingly saying that I'm fine and I can go to school later but he immediately said NO causing me to pout. He chuckled on my face, telling me how "childish" I was. And I laughed too.

My back was resting against the bed's hardwood. For a whole minute, I tighten my grip on his hand causing him to stare at me directly and seriously. After letting it go he asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nat,"

"Hmm?" his face was smooth, unreadable.

"Someone confessed to me, during lunch time," I said in a calm voice. Looking up on the ceiling as if something's there to read.

"Who?" he was calm, calmer than I thought.

"Uhm,"

"Hmm?"

"Ruka"

His features stiffened and he didn't say anything, causing my heart to race sky high.

"Natsume?"

"What did he said to you?" his face was blank.

"Nothing. He just told me that he likes me,' my answer calm and more to the point.

"oh,"

**End of act seven**

* * *

**a/n: **that was a fast update.. hee hee XD

anyway, hope you like this act..**  
to be honest, for my "search for the next hyuuga bride" readers, Im having a hard time writing a well thought ending. An ending that you'll all like so give me a little more of ur patience, onegai! XD  
sorry for this..**

* * *

**Preview: act eight: my sick little fiancée**

"**You idiot, why didn't you tell us?"**

"**Uhm, memory gap?"**

"**Ha-ha, funny mikan, funny!"**

"**Im sorry"**

"**Thanks mikan! I love you!"**

"**Uhm…"**

* * *

**For this chap's and last chap's reviews, thanks!!  
**


	9. act 8: my sick little fiancee

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to: **Hana no Uta

* * *

"**First love is not about being foolish, but being curious"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.

* * *

**Previously:**

"Natsume?"

"What did he said to you?" his face was blank.

"Nothing. He just told me that he likes me,' my answer calm and more to the point.

"Oh,"

**End of act seven**

* * *

**Ruin princess: please read my "a/n" notes later..**

* * *

**Act eight: my sick little fiancée**

We stayed still and quiet for a while. I was staring straight in his eyes, both blank and shock at the same time.

"What's the matter?" my voice was low and hyped. He snuggled closer to me as I pulled him closer.

"I'm freezing," I murmured. He pulled me against his warm well built chest, allowing myself to snuggle closer to him.

"When did that happen?" he said while kissing the ends of my hair.

"During lunch, that's why I'm late a while ago." I smiled.

"You should have told me a while ago. Tomorrow, no, a day from now, I need to deal things with him."

I looked up to see how he looks like while saying it. My eyes went wide after seeing anger right into his eyes.

"Why? Why do you need to?" I said in a panic.

Hysteria got the best of me.

"Don't you know him?" he asked. His voice irritated too.

"Yeah. He's ruka, natsume." I plainly said.

"No, I mean his family background."

I shook my head slowly.

"He's the only son of nogi corporations."  
He hesitated.

"What about it?"

"He USED to be my friend. But something happened during our middle school years." His voice was almost sad, obvious from all the reminiscing we've been doing.

"What happened? And why don't I know about this?" I was wondering, confused at the same time.

"Because you're too oblivious of things, love," he was caressing my long auburn hair. Then I realized that he just called me love. I giggled a little. I saw him staring at me, wondering what's so funny about.

"That was the first time you called me 'love'," I whispered right into his ear. I saw him blush, maybe and embarrassment and I continued laughing.

I can see his face getting redder and redder in embarrassment. I laughed harder. But that didn't stayed too long because he pulled me into a kiss.

It was fast yet sweet; I stared at him, my eyes full of bewilderment.

"You'll get sick too baka." I muttered.

"HN,"

"wait! Tell me about your "used friendship" with him. I told him while insisting that I should get some sleep now. He grunted then he said, "I don't want to talk about it." in an irritated tone. I slapped his chest so hard that I winced in pain, he snickered at me for doing something idiotic.

"okay okay!"

I smiled.

"We used to hang out before, long before you transferred in here." He started.

I listened to him intently.

"but-," I saw his hesitation, "he grew up very different from us, from hotaru, anna, and nonoko. Kato, you and I,"

I stared at him, waiting for the continuation.

"He was raised as a spoiled kid."

"But he's nice natsume, he's even nicer than you," I childishly said which gained me a glare, I laughed nervously.

"During our middle school years, he told me that he's planning to confess to you, but what I did was that I told him "you can't." And when he asked me why he can't, I just said, "You just cant because we're already engaged.""

My mouth hung opened after hearing that. For the second time, I spanked him.

"What did he said then?" I asked after doing my little punishment at him.

"You can't tell me what to do natsume. And sooner or later she'll be mine, so enjoy your time being with her,"

He mimicked his voice perfectly that it sent shivers down my spine. The way he acted his voice out was horrifying, too possessive, and down right scary.

I hugged him tightly and whispered, "Don't leave me, please." I started begging for his presence after hearing what ruka told him a year ago. Now that I realized it, my world really IS revolving around natsume and now that its getting more and more complicated, all Im asking for now is him and him only.

I gave out a sigh. A disappointed one.

He told me to sleep then; I stared at his broad and straight back as he went out of my room.

I fell asleep again moments after. I remembered him saying "good night and sweet dreams" which made me blush. I let my eyes close, and the next thing I knew was that unconsciousness is eating me.

The beaming rays from the sun woke me up later that day. I stretched and yawned then I realized that natsume wasn't beside me anymore. I started to panic. It was three pm, and I assumed that classes just ended. I can imagine sumire's face panicking, saying things like "why didn't she go to school?" or "may be something happened!!" and about anna and nonoko, knowing how attached they are to me, I guess any minute know they'll be dropping by to check things out. I touched my temple, my fever was way gone, and I felt happy.

I stood up from my bed, my hair flowing into different directions. I walked through the window and opened it, and then I stretched again.

I went downstairs to cook my 'lunch'. I haven't eaten a thing since last night, since I was out the whole night.

My walking step by step to the kitchen I smelled something nice, I peeked to see who was it and I saw natsume, wearing a plain white polo shirt and black pants. I smiled to myself.

"You went to school?" I asked after sneaking up from the back.

His arm was wrapped on my waist, pulling me closer, I blushed.

"I was about too... but when I got here, your fever, it was high so I decided to stay here with you," his velvet voice was calm, and concerned. I smiled as I stretched my toes reaching for his lips.

I kissed him, no, that wasn't a kiss. I only let our lips met, that's all.

"Thanks" I muttered after breaking the kiss.

"Idiot."

"Hey!" I smacked his back, he howled.

"Just eat, baka," he told me after he gestured me to go and sit near the kitchen counter.

I sat there, my chin resting on my hot, sweaty palms.

I was staring at him, still can't believe that my childhood friend, was now my darling, my fiancé, my most important person.

The door bell rang three consecutive times. I got up and picked it up. As I open the door, I saw….

"Mikan!!" shouted anna, nonoko, and sumire.

….them

"Hey!" I said feebly. Yes, Im glad that they're here to visit me, but why at this time? I wanted to be alone with natsume for a little longer. I sighed stridently after realizing that my world is slowly revolving around my boyfriend/childhood friend. I sighed again.

"Can this life get any worse?" I muttered with pure sarcasm as I let them in.

"Why were out in school today?"

"Fever."

They asked me a million of questions as they let themselves in, then after the three girls went inside, my eyes opened as wide as they can after seeing the figure behind them.

Kato and hotaru.

I stared awkwardly at hotaru while happily at Kato.

"Hey Kato," I greeted, totally ignoring hotaru.

I wasn't trying to be mean but I still don't know if she's angry with me or not, so I decided to just leave her be.

"Oh, sorry for being rude, go and make yourselves at home," I gestured the pair inside, and closed the door behind me.

"One heck of a day off huh?" I said in a low voice.

They all went to the living room. Sumire automatically opened the TV, and then started screaming her heart out after seeing her favorite live action series, Hana Kimi.

"Mmmiiikkkkaaannnn!! It's Mizushima Hiro!!"" she was laughing, giggling, and crying out of excitement as she watch the series with such childish face. Anna and nonoko, who hasn't seen the series yet joined sumire then afterwards, I found them screaming in delight too.

The whole living room was loud, hyped, and active. I laughed out loud.

"mikan." hotaru called me. Her voice was low, a whisper. Her expression was regretful, poignant, and disappointed.

"Hmm?" I stared at her. Quiet yet powerful.

She looked down upon meeting my "guilty" filled eyes

"Can I talk to you?.. Privately?" she said in a whisper.

From my point of view, I think she's afraid of being alone with me, maybe what she did yesterday got into her.

"Yeah...sure...Of course," when I told her that, Kato looked at the two of us, and then he elbowed her lightly on her side, causing her to stand up in a frantic manner. I giggled.

We went to porch, I sat down on the swing that was there a long time ago, and she sat next to me. I stayed quiet waiting for her to talk, to say things out but nothing came.

"I need to go now," I said in a clear, low voice.

She stared at me as I stood up then she held my arm, "I'm sorry mikan," the tone of her voice shouted for repentantly, her eyes full of regret and her face, blank yet full of emotion at the same time.

"I make mistakes, you make mistakes, everybody makes one," I said. I pulled her into a hug, my heart lighted up. My eyes, crying.

"Im sorry, Im sorry, "she repeatedly called. Her crying and crackling voice echoed in my ears.

I broke the hug and patted her head. I smiled warmly and said "just don't hesitate, we're here for you." She nodded and said a faint "thank you,"

"Uhm..."

I took her hand and we went inside. They all stared at us as we walked together hand in hand inside. Sumire, anna, and nonoko were smiling at us. Kato too, while natsume...

He wasn't that pleased.

He saw my hand intertwined with hotaru's, he gave me another glare. Hotaru saw this and she smirked. She then whispered, "stay still and act innocent." I stared at her questionably and the next thing I knew, her arms were wrapped across my shoulders, she's making natsume jealous.

I started laughing after seeing his reaction.

Upset and glaring at the same time.

He looks like some child who fell for an idiotic prank.

I laughed harder.

"HN," he turned his heel away, and then he walked out-going to the veranda-

Hotaru snickered too; she was holding her laugh which I haven't heard yet.

"Okay. Its enough" I said in a calm voice. My stomach was hurting from too much laughing.

She stared at me then gave off an "if you say so" look.

She let go of me, then I ran after natsume.

"This little boy," I whispered "such a sensitive boy, hahahaha" I was still laughing mentally.

I approached his from the back. My hair was flowing against the tropical wind. He stared at me expressionless then I pouted "Im sorry, I didn't mean too." I whispered. He stared at me then looked away.

"HN,"

"Are you angry with me?"

"…"

"Fine then."

I walked out but I lost my balance. He got me on time; he caught my weight as he stood there. Arms around my waist.

"Thanks," I muttered weakly.

"Hmm."

We went back inside. He was still guiding me through the steps.

"You overdid yourself," he said in a whispered as we went inside.

"Sorry," I said carelessly, care free.

We saw them eating. Sumire was eating the cake that my mom and dad left a day before, anna and nonoko were both eating pasta-which I don't know where they got it- while Kato and hotaru were eating ice cream.

I smiled as I eyed their happy, smiling faces.

"Thanks" I softly said under my breath.

After staying there for some time, they all went home around 6:30 pm. They thanked us for the dinner which we served for them and with that they all left saying, "thank you very much"

I was alone with natsume again. We watched TV as we waited for my sleeping fairy to come and visit me.

"Do you think that he really is spoiled?" I asked him.

The thought of ruka being some rich, spoiled kid really confused me.

Was he like that? Or was just acting to be hated?

"Maybe not. He changed a lot after his mom died. And since he's the only son of their corporation, his father expects a lot from him." he said. Eyes staring at the TV.

"Oh..."

Is it going to be unfair for natsume if I befriended ruka, will it hurt him? Will things change between them if I became their bridge? A bridge that will once more connect their broken friendship?

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that the TV show was over. I looked up to see natsume's eyes, but I didn't see them. He fell asleep. His arms were around me, giving me warmth.

I snuggled closer. Then as if on cue, my sleeping fairy came and I fell asleep too. My cheek rested on his shoulder, his chin rested on my head.

As I open those thin, almost translucent curtains on the living room, I felt light, and restored.

"I can go to school now," I said happily.

I woke up at 6:00 am which is early for my everyday time-7:45-

I cooked our breakfast then I went up to shower and slipped into my uniform.

I had some extra time so I decided to curl my hair. Since the ends of my hair are already curly, I curled it up more a little bit, giving me the "goldilocks" look. I smiled at myself after being contented.

I went down to see if natsume is already awake but I didn't see him.

"Maybe he went home to get dress,"

I waited.

While watching TV, I heard someone ringing the doorbell. I immediately ran thinking that it was natsume. I opened the door. After seeing him, my eyes went wide, shock,

"Ruka?"

He was smiling like an innocent child as he stood there in front of me.

"I heard you were sick since the other night, so I decide to pay you a visit," he smiled.

"Yeah. I was sick these past few..uhm, days,"

"is it okay If I go inside?" he was waiting for my permission.

"im sorry natsume," I said on my head.

I let him in but before he could do a single step, natsume arrived then said "im sorry ruka but you CANNOT come in," he was trying to control his rising temper. His voice was defined, sure, he didn't look at me while doing so.

"Oh, is that so. I'll you see later then at school mikan," he smiled.

He turned his back and walked away.

"HN," he hissed.

I looked at him, both agitated and guilty.

"why-," I know that he was about to scold me but for some strange reason he didn't.

"Never mind," he said

We ate silently and went to school silently. We used his bike as usual, me being on the back, and him pedaling.

"Natsume.." I called while eyeing his movements on the school's backyard-he was locking the bicycle up-

He didn't stare at me, he stayed quiet.

"natsume," I called the second time.

"humm?" he didn't say anything. He just hmm at me.

"im sorry," I said. My tone in an apologetically manner. He stared at me then looked away.

"stay away from him," he whispered as if he didn't hear me saying my sorry.

"why should i?" I snapped back.

"just do what I say," he said.

"im not some made or slave of your natsume, you'll thank me for disobeying you this very moment." I assumed.

"do what you like, but be SENSIBLE enough before doing something rather careless," he said in a monotone. His face bored and far away looking.

"fine!" I said in an angry yet excited voice.

He shrugged.

We went inside the school's ground hand in hand. Girls from different grades and buildings were staring at us, so were boys. I sweat dropped.

"can you like for once be a nerd," I said jokingly at him. he stared at me with a "what are you talking about?" face.

"look around you idiot! They're looking at us!" i was half frustrated, half amused. I didn't expect the rumor to SPREAD like this.

"if you say so.." he said plainly.

"what are you taking about?"

"let's have a bet then," he said quickly. I raised a brow at him. I smelled something fishy..

"what about it?"

"if I come to school tomorrow looking like a nerd, then you'll follow everything that I'll say for a whole day, and if you win, the punishment will be the same for me," he said, smirking.

"I haven't seen that smirk for a long time, he's planning something," I noted myself.

"DEAL!" I shouted so loudly that teachers nears us eyes us with expressions like "Pss! Be quiet!"

We continued walking, still hand in hand. I can hear my sempais and kouhais chattering about natsume's dressing up as a nerd tomorrow. The entire female population of the school was high in adrenaline after hearing the dare.

As we entered the room. Sumire, anna, nonoko, and hotaru greeted me. Smiled at them then knowing sumire,…

"is it true?!"

"…" I know her question already.

"that natsume-kun will dress up as a nerd tomorrow?" anna and nonoko squealed in excitement.

I nodded unexcitedly.

"the whole school's talking about it, especially the girls," hotaru said in a monotone voice, as if she heard this kind of things happening every day.

I smiled lazily.

Ten minutes after our little chit chat, classes started with Mr.Narumi, my Japanese teacher.

"good morning class," he grated in a sing song voice. We all stood up and bowed.

"good morning sensei!" we greeted actively.

"oh, before I forget, we're going to have anew classmate. No, since he only transferred from section 2-a, to here, section 2-b,…"

The girls' eyes sparkled in excitement to know who it was who transferred.

Who would want to transfer into a lower section group if he belongs to the highest one.

I was deeply thinking about it when I suddenly heard my colleagues-girls- shouting.

I was free from my day dream land.

I searched frantically for the cause of shouting. I sharpen my vision as I looked in front,

"class, please welcome…"

Both natsume and I.. . we were dumbfounded.

My eyes were huge, plate size in shock as I realized who transferred classes.

"class, please welcome your new classmate, nogi ruka-kun," he smiled.

I stayed quiet.

Natsume was quiet.

I heard Anna, nonoko saying something about trouble

Sumire was literally turned into stone

And as for hotaru, she stared at me with "what are you going to do now?" look in her eyes.

For the first time, I didn't know what to do. I panicked.

"please treat me well," I heard ruka said in a polite, calm manner.

**End of act eight**

* * *

**a/n: **to those who are asking for the pairings, I think this fic will be a RxMxN and HxK fic.. While for the "manga".. I saw something like this, "cherry love," I was shock to see how similar it is to this one but let me explain this, this isn't based on that one, this fic actually came up because me and my friends were talking about our "life" and a good friend of mine told me that why not write a fic about me and my childhood friend's relationship so yeah, and this really Is based on my life right now(except for some parts) oh, and one more thing.. Yes, the TWILIGHT series really did helped me, sometimes scenes from the back are the ones I used for references, and thanks for the 1st POV of the book, and it helped me a lot.

Next chapter will be kind of a dare for me, I cant imagine myself describing natsume dressing as a nerd.laughs but im actually excited!! XD

* * *

**Thanks for the review guys! For putting me on u fave's list, and story alert, Im grateful!**

xXxdEmOngHuRl289xXx

angelakawaii

Fujiwara Yuri

MaRsHmaLLoW-chan3

Xxxmikaxxx

Irumi Kanzaki

Angelji

kumiko aiyah

akerue

Hana no Uta

Youichiix33

kim5561

'-MiNi-RAi-'—hope u guys like this! XD

Konnie—sorry about the confusion XD  
Cutenatsumexmikan

mangaluver123

hana-pink

xxxdrhen044xxx—after reading the "cherry love" manga, I was like OMG!! 0.0

* * *

**Preview:**

**Act nine: when complication starts**

"**Why did you transferred.."**

"**Because I really like you,"**

"**you really did dressed as a nerd??"**

"**for my first command…"**

"**Natsume, please,"**

"**You're being oblivious again mikan,"**

* * *

**S****igning off..**

.ruin-chan.


	10. act 9: when complication starts

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to: **Hana no Uta

* * *

"**First love is not about being foolish, but being curious"**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.

**Previously:**

For the first time, I didn't know what to do. I panicked.

"Please treat me well," I heard ruka said in a polite, calm manner.

**End of act eight**

* * *

**Act nine: when complication starts**

"Are you kidding me?"

The words came out from my mouth as swift as the blowing spring breeze against my hair. I walked to school today alone. Natsume didn't wake me up nor go to my house last night. I just arrived at school today, tired and panting.

"That natsume." I muttered as I went inside the school campus. I saw girls giggling and chattering as I walked passed them.

"sakura-san," a girl whose name and face isn't familiar to me called my name softly and shyly.

I stopped at my tracks.

"Hmm?" I showed her a welcoming smile.

I waited for her reply. She was playing with her fingers while coming up with one. all of a sudden she bowed.

"Thanks!" she enthusiastically said. Then she left, running and giggling like some child.

I arched my brows, "what was that about?" I asked myself.

I continued walking, stopping from time to time because of other girls' calls. I opened the classroom door with a tired and "what the hell is happening" look. Then all of a sudden, I heard someone screamed, no, make that I heard plenty of girls screaming, as I pulled my head up, I realized that every window of our class was open, and with every window, a number of girls will be peeking then will be scream in delight.

"guys-," I was about to call anna, or nonoko but I didn't bother. I was about to ask them the reason for all the shouting and excitement around me, us. Then I saw him…

Thin rimless glasses, gelled, left sided hair, tucked in polo and a black pair of suspenders, super shiny black shoes, and fake retainer.

I was holding back my laugh as I approach him. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking outside where in no one would see him "geeky" face.

I tapped his shoulders twice then he faced me. I started laughing, moments after I found myself rolling on the floor.

"What, what is that?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow at me then said "geek." His voice was cold and irritated and I guessed that's because of all the girls looking, peaking and screaming around me, us.

I bent closer to him and hugged him from the back. I heard the girls' screaming. Maybe because of the sight of natsume and me hugging. I didn't care.

"Im sorry," I muttered right into his ear. My voice was apologetic, and ashamed. He stared at me and smiled, a calm one "Im sorry, Nat," I repeated.

The wind blew off the curtains which were tied on the windows side. The see-through, white curtain gave him the opportunity to kiss me without me knowing it. It was fast yet sweet and I blushed. My heart was thumping fast. I can feel my cheeks burning every second. I moaned lowly.

I heard the students' giggling and excited filled screams while he kissed me. I laughed inside my head.

He broke it after he felt that the wind was already dying. When the curtains went down, we acted as if nothing happened. The students, my classmates and my friends looked at me with an "oh my gosh" look. I smiled at them warmly and friendly at the same time.

"You're forgiven, but I WON," he whispered back, emphasizing the word 'won'. I stared at him with a disgusted face, he smirked back at me.

"You won BUT you'll remove that disguise of yours later, during lunch, honey," my voice was mocking and it irritated him. I can see his eyes screaming for help as if he'll die if the teachers saw him like that, but I didn't care. It's pay back time. I grinned at myself.

"Good job mikan!" hotaru whispered after I broke my hug with natsume. I smiled back at her then said an enthusiastically filled "thanks!" the bell rung just in time. I walked back to my seat, which is BETWEEN ruka and natsume-then sat there silently. Waiting for my homeroom teacher/Japanese teacher, Mr. Narumi. He came after five minutes and as usual he enthusiastically walked in the middle of the class. He took the class' attendance then left. We had Mr. Misaki, our biology teacher next. The lesson was oddly unusual for me.

Photosynthesis.

I raised my hand in question of the topic. He stared at me then attended my question.

"Sensei, isn't this a little.." I chocked on the word. "Easy for us?" my voice was full of doubt, unsure.

"Mikan-chan, this lesson isn't similar to your elementary one. This lesson is much more complicated, more in depth, so you better listen okay?" His expression was calm, he was smiling at me.

I just nodded.

"Curious?" whispered my "geek for the day" boyfriend.

"ha-uh," I replied. "Bored" I continued.

"sakura-san," I heard Ruka's calm and soothing voice calling me.

I stared at him but didn't mutter anything.

"Can we talk later? During lunch time?"

I slightly inclined my head downwards to the right, my eyes full of interrogation. He smiled and whispered, "I'll see you later," he didn't say anything after that.

As I resume my "I am totally listening to the lecture" face, I saw natsume looking at me with upset filled eyes. It made me feel guilty.

"Nothing special, just talking," I whispered very lowly. I saw his expression changed. His handsome featured became softer, more relaxed. I glanced at him then smiled.

"Jealous?" I teased. Still looking at Mr. Misaki's lecture.

I saw him smirked then said "not really,"

I raised a brow at him then said "really?" My voice was full of amusement and doubt.

He found my facial expression amusing, I found his eyes full of amusement too, just like mine.

"Im not really jealous hon, why would I be, when you're already MINE." his answer wasn't a question, it was a fact. I found it very entertaining, his confidence to tell me that I DO belong to him.

I heard Mr Misaki calling my name. He caught me talking with natsume which made him upset. I stood up frantically and acted as if I didn't do anything wrong.

"Mikan-chan, it seems that you already know what we are talking about, would you mind answering some of my questions then?"

i didn't answer, I just stood there, waiting for his temper to go down. On the corner of my eyes, I saw natsume grinning at me. I made a face.

"ATP stands for what, mikan-chan?"

I didn't answer as fast as I used to be. I know the answer, it's on the tip of my tongue, but I cannot say anything. I cannot even remember the first word. I heard him tapping his feet, a sign of impatience, I was about to say,

"Sorry sensei but I don't know," but I ruka tap my side, causing me to look at him.

He mouthed the words that I've been thinking hard.

I smiled at him then faced Mr. Misaki, "it's adenosine triphosphate, sensei." I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me, then said "you may take your sit then," I slowly glided the body as I sit down.

I whispered my "thanks" to ruka and he smiled warmly at me.

After that, I pinched natsume in his arm, causing him to glare at me. "Bleh! It's your fault you idiot!" I whispered at him. He didn't say anything.

Thirty more minutes, classes ended.

We stood up, bowed, and then we ate lunch.

Natsume and I went to the rooftop like we always do. We walked there, hand in hand. The humid blowing air which was playing with my long brunette hair was hot. I started sweating even though we just came in. I looked at him, waiting for any complaints but nothing came.

We sat behind the small building located there. The shade provided us with such a large shade that it gave us the opportunity to rest, and lie down.

After we ate, he suddenly rested his head on my legs, causing me to shriek in shock and embarrassment. It was so silent I can even hear the moderate beating of my racing heart. As I observe his handsome looking face, I realized that he doesn't look as fierce as he is when he is awake.

He's piercing ruby eyes which was widely open a while ago was now closed. Maybe he's sleeping. I ran my thin, long fingers against his gelled left sided hair. I sighed then smiled.

"It's so hot," I mumbled.

Since I assumed that no one besides us will be going in here, I decided to open the first three buttons of my white anchored styled uniform. The air was still hot but it made me feel a little comfortable. I continued playing with his hair. He didn't even more an inch. I didn't even expect him to be this heavy asleep.

"I love you," I mumbled. I was confident that he won't be able to hear it since he's asleep but after I stopped playing with his hair. His right hand suddenly grabbed mine. I was shocked. He then opened his eyes then smiled playfully at me. He started playing with my hair. Kissing its end and touching it repeatedly, I blushed harder.

"You owe me three wishes," he mumbled in between of his kisses.

"What are you talking about?"

"You lost the bet, honey," he was smirking again.

"HN,"

Now that he reminded me of the bet. Its now time for him to remove his nerd for the day guise.

I slowly messed his sleek raven hair, causing it to return to its normal style-messy yet shiny- then I slowly removed his suspenders, I tucked out his tucked in white polo then I asked him to remove his fake retainers.

He looked as handsome as he was before after removing all of his nerdy guises.

The only thing that I asked him not to remove was his rimless, black legged glasses. He looks much more different with him wearing that. He looks casual yet sophisticated.

I giggled.

He sat up and sat next to me. I rested my head on top of his broad shoulders then he started combing my hair with the use of his fingers.

"Your first command sweetie," he whispered. I hook my head frantically, thinking that he might change his mind.

"What about it?" I asked. Bored in tone.

"Now now, don't be so unenthusiastically in expression honey," he was teasing me.

He brought his lips closer to my left ear then whispered the first command. I can't restrict myself from blushing since I can clearly feel his warm breath against my ears.

"Kiss me.," he teasingly and at the same time seductively whispered. I gasped. Then blushed harder, if that's possible.

"You pervert." I mumbled while I look closely into his face. His eyes, his perfectly shaped lips, everything. I closed the distance between us. I heard him groan as I kissed him. He stared at me, half disappointed, majority, upset.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I told you to kiss me," he dictated.

"I did."

"But that's not a kiss," he was pointing to his cheeks. The ones that I just kissed. I laughed teasingly

"Oh well, you weren't specific honey, if you want me to do the exact things you want me to do, then be specific alright?" I was caressing his hair while saying that. I felt something strange but I just laughed it off. He was staring at me. His glittering ruby eyes were full of delight. I know that he's thinking of things to command me. I stood up.

"I need to go back to the classroom, I forgot something," I smiled. Then disappeared. Leaving him there. His back resting against the wall of the building we're shading in.

**--……--**

**Natsume's POV **

After mikan went back to the classroom.

I then said in a low voice "I know your there ruka, what do you want?" my expression was bored yet full of irritation. Out of no where, ruka came out. He was smirking at me as he approached me.

"You knew." That wasn't a doubtful question, it was a statement. I didn't do anything. I stared at him. my eyes focusing on his.

"What do you want?" I want the conversation to finish before mikan gets back in here but it seems that this conversation will be longer than I thought.

"I told you before didn't I? I like her, I like her more than you, so don't be surprised if one day SOMETHING will happen between us," he was confident and boastful at the same time. Hearing the word 'something' made my temper rise yet I didn't do anything.

"For mikan, for mikan," was my thought.

"Aren't you going to do anything natsume?" the way he called my name caught my attention. It was full of anger, and despise.

"Why should I?" I tried to keep my temper lower, but one more threat from him and he'll receive what he's looking for.

"I **WILL** do something to her natsume, just wait." My patience snapped.

"Bastard!" I balled my fist then launched myself into his.

I punched him hard right into the cheeks. I hit his lips, causing it to bleed, his cheeks, now swollen and red. I heard someone shriek and that voice was familiar to me.

I turned to look who it was.

Mikan.

"Natsume, please stop!" I heard her cried. I eyed her as she approached the lad that I just punched.

She was crying, and knowing her it's because of me being protective, she doesn't want me hurting any of her friends. I stared at them with guilt. It filled me up but that wasn't because I punched him, it's because I saw her crying, tearing up for someone else other than me.

**End of natsume's POV**

**Mikan's POV (Normal) **

When I got back from the classroom, I saw natsume and ruka in there. I started panicking after seeing Ruka's bleeding lips. "What happened?" my mind wasn't clam. My thoughts are piling up, wondering what happened and how did it happened. I stared at natsume with questioning eyes. I saw him looked away, avoiding my question filled eyes.

I helped ruka get up, I slid my hands under his shoulders supporting him. "Are you alright?" I asked. My tone was shaky, nervous.

He smiled at me as he wiped off tha blood, and then said "yeah. Don't worry about it,"

"What happened?" my mind was debating if I should ask that question, but before I know it, my mouth already did all the asking.

"Nothing much, so don't worry. It didn't do any damage on the two of us right?" he was carrying his carefree smiled.

"but-," he cut me off. He stood up, limping. I stood up frantically and guided him, but what happened was that, after I let my guard down, he cupped my chin, then as swiftly as counting one, two, three, he kissed me.

I was astonished on what was happening. My heart started racing and I cannot control my breathing. It was uneven. My mind went blank, my eyes doubled in size, and my I can feel something different from his kiss.

Possession and revenge.

I tried to push him back, but seeing how strong he is, it seems that he wasn't even paying attention to my futile struggles.

I as able to ask him a question between his kisses.

"Why did you transfer?" I was afraid.

"Because, i need to get something that belongs to me" after hearing that I saw natsume's expression changed.

He was now furious as if he can kill somebody right now. I saw him walked near us, then after blinking, I saw myself in his arms. He was standing in front of me in a protective manner. I smiled to myself for seeing him like that, he never directly told me that I was important to him, yet my tears started flowing again.

My mind created my own little world for me. I wasn't able to hear what he was saying to ruka but I can hear his voice, his voice that was sweet and seductive a while ago, was now full of loathing, and hatred. Ruka was half smirking and half grinning as I glance under natsume's arm.

"Im being selfish," I realized.

I didn't listen to natsume's worries, I just keep on going, but now that I realized that I need to do something to fix their broken friendship.What even it costs, I'll pay it, for natsume and for ruka.

I snapped back from reality after hearing natsume's voice calling me. I looked up to meet his gaze but I wasn't able to do so. I hugged him tightly as I can, I don't want him to leave me. I don't want him to go far away. I want him to be by my side forever. He looked down to observe me, he wiped off my flowing tears of sad realization.

"Are you alright?" his voice was broken, regretful. I nodded then asked,

"What happened?" in a low voice.

"Nothing. Don't worry," he mumbled as he kissed my hair.

"Natsume," was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

**End of act nine**

* * *

**a/n:** act nine here! Thanks for the reviews last act, hope you like this one. I did my best to describe natsume's "nerd" look and that's the best I can do. Sorry,

* * *

**Act ten: painful realizations**

"Can I ask you something?" he nodded.

"What happened before? Why don't you like natsume?"

"Because he took away someone who's so important and precious from Me." his voice was scornful yet his eyes didn't reflect that emotion, it was full of sadness.

"Who?"

"You,"

I was puzzled.


	11. act 10: painful realization

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to: **Hana no Uta

* * *

"**First love is not about being foolish, but being curious"**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.

**Attention: MAY contain OOCness . . . .**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Are you alright?" his voice was broken, regretful.

I nodded then asked, "What happened?" in a low voice.

"Nothing. Don't worry," he mumbled as he kissed my hair.

"Natsume," was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

**End of act nine**

* * *

** Act ten: painful realizations**

The white surrounding wall was the first thing I saw. Before I knew it, I was in the school's infirmary. I called out for natsume's name several times but nothings came. As I sharpen by blurry vision, I felt someone's hand holding mine fragilely.

I immediately knew that it wasn't natsume's touch. I rapidly shot my eyes open, then sighed after seeing who was, and then smiled.

"Are you all right Ms. Sakura?" the nurse asked.

I eyed her carefully before answering.

She was no ordinary nurse to me she was beautiful.

Her black curled locks which were arranged in the back of her neck by a ponytail were shiny and smooth looking. Her thin curved lips was cherry red and her pale pimple free face, reflected her deep green colored eyes. She made me smile unconsciously.

With a questioning face, I replied "yes. Much better." I paused and look around. Natsume isn't no where to be found.

The nurse who immediately noticed my frantic expression said, "I sent hyuuga-kun back to your class."

She was smiling again but now it's gentler as if her biggest burden was lifted off from her back... I eyed her again then said "oh,"

she stood up then let go of my hand then said "he brought you here because you were unconscious, and that's because you stayed under the sun for a long period of time,"

I didn't said anything in return, I jut sat up and readied myself to leave but then she said "you need to rest Ms.Sakura, and I told hyuuga-kun to go back here after your last class, he'll pick you up later," she smiled.

I relaxed my back again. I heard a gentle voice talking to the nurse. Deep inside me I knew it was familiar but I wasn't able to point it out. I eavesdropped silently then raised a brow. The owner of the voice was looking for me. I heard the nurse ask me if it was okay for her to go out for a while.

Since its their lunch time and I was here, I quickly said "okay then," she then left me in the infirmary, together with the owner of the voice.

"Sakura-san?" I immediately knew that it was ruka after hearing those gentle and calm words. He peeked then smiled. I smiled back half heartedly.

"what is it?" after I replied to him calmly, he walked inside the secluded room then sat by my bedside. He looked guilty and depressed which made me wonder why.

I know that he was here to say his sorry but if he'll tell me anything else that Im not suppose to know what should I do? His calm voice was calling me several times now causing my bubble to blow. I looked at him with such calm eyes then said "hmm?" He looked down then said "Im really sorry. I lost my composure back there sakura-san," he stood up the bowed.

I was astonished to see how highly he thinks of me. I immediately told him to look up and not to be formal but he continued doing what he was already doing.

"That's fine ruka. There really are times that someone loses their composure," I smiled at him. The idea of asking ruka why he hates natsume so much then came into me.

I was silenced.

He looked at me then sat back near me again. He didn't say anything too.

Then out of the blue I asked, "Can I ask you something?" he nodded.

"What happened before? Why don't you like natsume?"

"Because he took away someone who's so important and precious from Me." his voice was scornful yet his eyes didn't reflect that emotion, it was full of sadness.

"Who?" my voice was full of curiosity yet at the same time it felt like after hearing his answer something will change.

"You," it was a fact, a statement yet I wasn't able to get it.

I was puzzled.

He immediately picked up my stiff body language. He stared at me, grabbed my hand, then squeezed it lightly.

Then he said "you. He took you away from me," his tone of voice raised a little as if natsume himself was here.

"What do you mean?" my voice was breaking as I asked him that.

He met my gazed then said "its better for you not to know." His very statement intrigued me so I asked him more about it.

As I asked him for the hundredth time he then said, "Before you met natsume, and got engaged with him. Your family and mine are in good relationship. We **were** once engaged, but when my mother died and my father here with me, he decided to call the engagement off since the only one who wants it was my mom."

I was waiting for the continuation of his story so I stayed quiet.

He met my gaze then sighed. "-after I heard that from my tutor, I immediately told dad to take his words back but he told me that that matter isn't something to joke about. What's done is done. I felt very upset, that I cannot handle my emotions anymore.They got the best of me and since Im attending the same middle school with you and natsume I decided to start things off there. My plan."

"Hmm..."

"We had a good relationship before but when he told me that I can't confess to you, my feelings went outranged. I cannot handle them and little by little I started hating him. He stole you from me mikan, he stole you from me,"

His gentle looking azure eyes cried for a miracle. I can clearly see through him that he wanted everything back the way it was before. He wanted his mom and me. Everything that happened before I met natsume. Pity filled my heart while looking at him. I never saw this side of him.

The lonely and unloved side of him.

I can see through his very movements that all he wanted to be is to be loved, to feel what its like to be cared and to be scolded at. Even though he didn't say anything about his feelings, I can clearly see right through him that he's longing for someone who'll care and love him.

I stood up carefully. I can feel my knees wobbling yet I forced myself to stand up and comfort him. I walked near him, knelt, and then hugged him. He didn't said anything but I can feel his sadness.

I caressed his silky smooth blond hair then said "Im here ruka. You don't need to keep things onto you. You have problems right? You have worries? Im here ruka, Im here," my voice was turning gentler and gentler by the minute. He hugged me back, tightly and warmly at the same time. The ruka that forced a kiss to me a while ago was gone.

The ruka that Im currently hugging is his true self.

The fragile and unloved one.

"Mikan," that was the first time he called me without any honorifics.

I looked down then he met my gaze he then broke the hug then said "please leave natsume mikan, I can make you happy. I won't hurt you." His sudden offer shocked me. My grip loosened then I stared at him with disbelief. "Leave natsume?" the thought alone was complicated for me.

The thought of leaving natsume tormented me. I, myself cannot imagine a day without natsume. His touch. His presence. His kisses, everything. I can't do that to him. I eyed him carefully. Im currently torn between my pity for him and my feelings for natsume.

For the first time after being with natsume for this long, the thought of breaking up with him to keep my word of promise to ruka came. I started doubting myself if I really am suitable for him. If our love can really survive such shallow obstacles. If…. Yet if I do break up with him, can I manage to see and pass by him every single day? Can I take a good hold of my feelings when I see him with another girl? Can I suppress my feelings for him if I find out that he'll be going out with another girl?

NO.

"Ruka," my voice was firm but deep inside I can feel myself hesitating. He looked up. His attention was fully given to me.

"Im sorry," I reached out for him slowly. I touched his tepid cheeks then hugged him again.

"Im sorry ruka. I can't do that. I know that you said it to me several times how important I am to you but I just can't do that. Im sorry," He didn't said anything.

"Ruka, even though I have natsume with me doesn't mean that I can't have you too. I care for you the same way I care for them. If you need me, Im just here. I'll help you. I'll be by your side whenever you need me,"

"Mikan," his look was filled with agony and it made my feelings sway. I felt bad for the both of us.

"Why can't you be with me? Why can't you stay by my side forever?" his eyes were pleading. I shook my head lightly and slowly then with a sisterly smile, I pulled him closer to me then said,

"I just can't ruka. You, natsume,and all of my friends are important to me. I just can't choose like that. I can't drop them off like that ruka, please understand."

"…"

"-you don't need to worry if your being alone. Im here for you. I'll stay by your side. If you need anyone, Im here for you, Im here," my voice was faint and low almost like a whisper. He hugged back then broke it then stood up.

I stared at him with questioning eyes then while looking down he said"I understand, mikan," I smiled at him then he reached out to help we stand.

He neared his lips on my ears then he said "you'll stay by my side forever right?" his warm breath made my body tingle. "Yeah. Forever."

With that, he left leaving me all flustered and contented at the same time. I went back to my bed almost crawling. My knees didn't support me all the way. all the talking that we did made me feel awkward inside. My heart was still thumping yet it felt very ominous at the same time. it felt like something's bound to happen next time.

The classes were over. I heard the school bell rang three times. Leaving my ears ringing for at least a minute or two. I heard the faint sweet angel like voice of the burse again. She went to me then guided me as I stood up again.

"I passed by hyuuga-kun. He's coming to get you," I simply nodded at her then sat lifelessly on the bed. She stared at me weirdly. I waited for natsume to arrive. I heard his stern voice the moment he walked inside the nurse's office.

"Is she alright?" he kept his composure but I do know that he's dead worried about me. Which made me giggle. I heard his footsteps nearing my bed. I reached for my shoes then put them on but I wasn't able too. I suddenly felt dizzy. He reached out for my shoes then put them on. I was embarrassed.

We both looked like someone who came from a fairytale. He looked up and met my eyes after he helped me fit my shoes.

"Thanks!" I tried putting on my carefree smile.

"You alright?" I nodded. He helped me get up.

We walked hand in hand out from the nurse's office. On the school gate was his bicycle. He told me to hop on and I did slowly. We went through our usual routine but we were silent. We both didn't said a word. I was looking down preventing the blowing summer air to directly hit my eyes. My arms were wrapped around his hips my face was resting against his broad back.

Suddenly, Ruka's offer flashed in my memories.

"I wont hurt you," his voice was ringing inside my pre-occupied head. Natsume stopped pedaling which immediately caught my attention. He looked back then stared at me. Our eyes met yet we didn't said anything.

"Natsume.." I called. His eyes were fierce, dazzling.

"what if.." I was still hesitating "i told you that we should break up?"

The thorn that was stuck in my throat was plucked the moment I sad that yet after looking away then meeting his gaze again I realized that his expression changed.

His eyes became fragile, he held the same eyes that ruka had before.

I was torn apart.

**end of act ten**

* * *

**a/n:** I was planning to make youichi appear in this act but then again I decided to make his appearance on the next act since this chap is a bit complicated. Beware that the next act's mood will be a different from this one's. **youichi wont be the cold rude kid that he was in the series. In here he's going to be a cute five year old, kindergartner. He'll be mikan's precious little brother.**

* * *

**Preview:**

Act eleven: my little brother's affection

"nee-chan," I eyes my precious little brother then smiled.

"hmm?" "I told fuka-chan that she's my archenemy. Now she hates me!" he cried.

"who's fuka-chan?" "she's the girl who always wear a glittery pant nee-chan,"

"and?"

"she's one of the girls who runs after boys during recess time.

she kisses them."

"did she kiss you?"

"no. during recess time I don't do anything but to ride the swing. There I look after her."

"hmmm"

* * *

**Thanks for the review minna-san! I appreciate it!**

Janice

Sprinkleheart

hana-pink – _that was my very first priority. To make natsume look hot even though he's a geek ) im glad that you like the description!_

iloverockandmatel

angelji

konnie

x0x0aIsHiTeRux0x0

kae1523mae

Andye021993

k0nek0

mangaluver123 I

rumi Kanzaki—_i know. I do think that he should really give up but I'll give u a hint. He'll give up soon, but there's something that needs to happen first. )_

'-MiNi-RAi-'

ami-aim14

xXiceyfireXx-_twilight helped me a lot while writing this whole fic. The words and descriptions.. it helped me a dozen of times.. _

Cutenatsumexmikan

Blue-Winged-Wind

thundra18

angelakawaii

AYUMU10

moonlightprincess08

Youichiix33—_"your not allowed to kiss mikan" hee hee, I like ur review. In a way it made me laugh _


	12. act 11: my little brother's affection

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to: **Hana no Uta

* * *

"**First love is not about being foolish, but being curious"**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.

* * *

**Ruin princess: **it seems that many of you were confused. They **DIDN'T** broke up.. Mikan was just asking a "what if" question but that doesn't mean that they really did broke up. This is the chap were in youichi will make his first appearance as mikan's little brother. Instead of making him the junior natsume like in the series, I decided to make his the innocent-sweet-overprotective little brother to mikan.

* * *

**Previously:**

"What if.." I was still hesitating "I told you that we should break up?" The thorn that was stuck in my throat was plucked the moment I said that yet after looking away then meeting his gaze again I realized that his expression changed. His eyes became fragile, he held the same eyes that ruka had before. I was torn apart.

**End of act ten**

* * *

**Act eleven: my little brother's affection**

I never felt this dubious about our relationship and me. I continued staring at him. He held into my gaze then looked back.

With a broken and almost a whisper tone of voice he asked, "What do you mean?" I can see his confusion right through his eyes. I sighed faintly then answered him with a straight forward look.

"What if there's something that needs to break the two of us apart, what if I told you that we should break up because of this?"

He didn't react nor say anything. He was puzzled and at the same time knew what the conversation is leading to.

I was planning to break the silence hovering around us but before I could say anything or do so, he pulled me near him. He hugged me so tight that I can't even breathe. He started caressing my long auburn hair his thumb then caressed my cheeks too then while looking directly into my eyes, he said, "I won't let you. I love you so much. No mikan, no. I don't care who or what is tearing us apart I don't care if it's important or not, we can solve this together mikan," I can see his fear of loosing me into his actions.

I didn't said anything while he was saying that. My eyes were tearing up as I snuggled my face closer to his warm muscular chest.

That was the first time that I saw him lowering his pride. I know that he's a guy of few words, who cannot express his feelings directly but now I realized everything. Im important to him, he's important to me. That alone was the reason why I shouldn't doubt our relationship.

"Im sorry natsume it's just that my emotions are too mixed up right now. Im sorry for hurting you," I mumbled while hugging him back tightly.

He walked me inside the house. He cupped my chin as soon as we went inside the house then kissed me. Even though that house was silent and cold I felt warm and secured. I smiled at him after he kissed me. I was about to kiss him again when I suddenly realized that the lights were open and there is someone watching us. I shrieked after hearing my little brother's voice saying "nee-chan! What are you doing?"

I slowly turned my head to look at the source of voice then I saw my kindergartner brother youichi sitting on the floor in front of us. I blushed.

"Youichi?" natsume called him. Even though they know each other, they're not as close as I am to the two of them. Youichi hates it when natsume is TOO close to me, and natsume hates it when youichi is doing some sweet things to me like kissing my cheeks, resting his head on my lap, and most of all, not letting natsume himself be close to me when Im with youichi.

"Natsume" youichi never used any honorifics or shown any respect when his talking to him. He was starting at natsume with such cold eyes that I didn't see before.

"Be nice to him," I mumbled to natsume as he went straight to the living room.

"Hmm,"

"youichi." I called him happily then scooped him up. He put his little arms around my neck tightly then called "nee-chan! I miss you."

"me too." I kissed his cheeks. I heard natsume snorted then I eyed him. He was glaring at the two of us maybe because he saw me kissing youichi. "Why are you here?" I continued asking my baby brother.

"Break" he casually said.

"Break?"

"mikan-chan," I heard someone calling me I looked at natsume then he pointed to someone who's sitting near natsume.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" I shouted out of impulse as I run up to them.

"Mikan!" they hugged me.

My grandpa and grandma are the ones who look after youichi since my parents are always out. They come here every semester break, or if not just because youichi and my grandparents just wanted to see me.

"Ehem," natsume cleared his throat.

This was the third time that they saw each other. My grandparents like natsume the very first time they saw each other because of him being responsible, old fashion and polite, but the truth is that he only puts on that characteristics of him when they're around. Youichi on the other hand knows everything about natsume. His perverted side, his caring side, his over possessive side and his jealous side and now for the third time seeing each other, they're still not comforted with each other.

I sighed.

"Why did you kiss my sister?! Don't kiss her again!" suddenly, youichi shouted at natsume. Even though I was carrying him like a little baby, he was struggling hard. I tried calming him down but it didn't affect him.

Natsume stood up then gestured me to give youichi to him. I did and the moment I gave him to him, he started struggling harder causing natsume to just put him down. He ran up to me, hugged my legs, then started crying.

"Why did you let him kiss you?" he said.

My grandparents tried calming him down, they tried getting him off of me, tried giving him his favorite lollipop which he loves so much but nothing made him stop.

I knelt in front of my crying brother then hugged him. I broke the hug afterwards, waiting for him to calm himself down. I cupped his chin then kissed his cheeks. That did it. He stopped crying.

"I won't let him kiss me anymore okay? So stop crying baby,"

Even though he's six years old, and a kindergartner student, I can't stop myself from babying him which made the two of us close to each other.

I saw him nodded after hearing what I said to him. He faced natsume then stuck his tongue at him. I laughed while natsume on the other hand looked away irritably.

"natsume-kun, why don't you join us for dinner?" my grandma asked. Natsume looked at her calmly then said "thanks you for the invitation obaasan but Im afraid I cant join you right now, I remember my mom asking me to go home as early as I can," he smiled again then said "thank you for the offer" then he bowed, leaving my mouth hanged.

"Bowing?" I thought.

I stood up again. Then without any more hindrances, it old my grandparents that I'll see natsume off to the gates they smiled and said "see you again then natsume-kun,"

He smiled backed then bowed.

I dragged him outside. I can hear him complaining that there's no need to make things fast since there's only the two of us, but with what happened a while ago (youichi saw the kiss) I cant afford my relatives to see us like that, especially youichi now that I promised him that I wont let him kiss me.

I opened the gates for him then bade farewell. I turned around then saying "thanks for dropping me off," but before I can make myself farther from him, he grabbed my arm, making me face him then said "are you seriously not gonna allow me to kiss you?"  
I stared at him with a weird face, gaining me a glare from him. Is he serious about what he's asking me? And what if I said yea to him, I wonder what his reaction will be.

"Maybe," I looked away while saying that. I don't want to see his aggravated face after hearing that.

I heard him sighed. He let go of me then turned his back on me, but while I was about to launch myself into walking again, I found myself having a forced kiss with him.

"Idiot!" I said to him after he broke the kiss. I smacked him really hard which made him growl in pain.

"What was that for?" I asked.

He didn't said anything but he pointed his finger to the window. I followed his finger then made an "Oh my God" look.

Youichi was staring at the two of us, crying.

I faced him. Staring at him sharply yet that didn't affect him.. He wasn't even afraid.

He stuck his tongue out and stared at the window, I saw youichi glaring at him while crying.

"Baka!"

After that, I left him.

I hurriedly went inside after that. Youichi was there sitting on the couch crying. I sat next to him and said "Im sorry," I was patting his back, trying to calm him down.

"But-but you said, you said that you wont.. Let him kiss you," his sob got louder.

"Im sorry, Im sorry youichi," I scooped him up then hugged him.

We went to my room so that we could sleep now. He was lying beside me, holding my hands. "Nee-chan,"

I eyed my precious little brother then smiled.

"Hmm?"

"I told fuka-chan that she's my archenemy. Now she hates me!" he cried.

"Who's fuka-chan?"

"She's the girl who always wear a glittery pant nee-chan,"

"And?"

"She's one of the girls who run after boys during recess time. She kisses them."

"Did she kiss you?"

"No. during recess time I don't do anything but to ride the swing. There I look after her."

"Hmmm"

"What should I do now?" I eyed him, trying to figure out what he really meant by that.

"Im sure fuka-chan knows that you care for her, she'll be able to understand youichi," I started caressing his silvery hair. Minutes after he fell asleep, still holding my hands.

I smiled at him, his very presence made me smile, happy and light inside. Minutes passed then I too fell asleep.

**The next morning…**

"Youichi?" called sumire, anna, and nonoko while swooning around my baby brother. T

hey always do that to him when he goes sometime to visit me. I then noticed natsume standing near the classroom door. He didn't pick me up a while ago, he went here by himself all because of youichi. He does that whenever youichi will come and visit he won't pick me up nor walk me home. None.

"Nii-chan!" I heard youichi shout. I stared at him as he walked to his so called nii-chan to my shock it was ruka.

"Youichi!" he smiled as he knelt in front of my brother.

Surprisingly, youichi smiled back.

"What is the meaning of this?" I was shock and I can feel my face loosing its color.

I was pale.

"ruka-nii," youichi called again.

He scooped him up then said "I met him before when I went near Yokohama to visit my aunt. The first time I met him was when I went to his school to pick my niece Fuka-chan, right youichi?" he eyed him.Youichi smiled.

"Aah..." I left youichi with ruka since he's still holding him for me.

slowly, I approached natsume, held his hand, met his observing gaze then said "hmm??" he immediately knew what I meant that all he was able to say was "stay away from him," he was starting to be protective again.

"What about youichi? He likes ruka more than you"

"Let the child choose whoever he likes," "

Are you sure? You know how much youichi can ask right?" I waited for his reaction.

"I know. So just be careful okay?" he bent closer to me then gave me a fast kiss then walked away leaving me with anna, nonoko, sumire, and ruka.

"Natsume," I called him. He stopped to listen to whatever my request will be.

"Walk me home later," I said. It was a command not a request which he already knows. He waved his hand meaning that he got it then continued walking away.

For the first time, I was scared of being alone with ruka.

**End of act 11**

* * *

**A/n:** sorry for the crappy chapter, I'll make it up to you on the next one. Youichi as I said earlier was so OCCNESS in here, so please forgive me. Thanks for the review! :)

**Preview: **

**Act twelve: third month anniversary**

"I lost it!" I was panicking, I lost the gift that natsume gave to me

"I told you to be careful right?!" he was angry, he cannot control himself.

"Mikan-chan, let's run away, leave natsume, be my fiancée"

"Natsume, Im sorry"


	13. act 12: third month anniversary

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to: **Hana no Uta

* * *

"**First love is not about being foolish, but being curious"**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.

**Previously:**

"Natsume," I called him. He stopped to listen to whatever my request will be.

"Walk me home later," I said. It was a command not a request which he already knows. He waved his hand meaning that he got it then continued walking away.

For the first time, I was scared of being alone with Ruka.

**End of act 11**

* * *

**Act twelve: third month anniversary **

The last time I saw Natsume was when I told him to walk me home later. First period came and I wasn't able to see him too. He cut class. Knowing where to find him, I went to the school's rooftop after first period. He was there.

I found him lying on a wooden chair under the scorching sun. He didn't said anything knowing that I was there.

I called his name with such great hesitation which gained me a quick reaction.

"How can I say such things?" I wondered.

"How can I say that I'll be staying in Jii-chan's house starting tomorrow since tomorrow will mark the first day of the school's sem-break? And how can I say that Ruka will be coming with us too since his aunt called him and asked him if he can baby sit Fuka-chan there? How can I just say those things to him?" my mind and my conscience were fighting over a small yet important thing that I didn't realize that he was already standing in front of me. His serious looking red eyes were staring at me which made me more nervous than I already am.

"What?" the tone of his voice made me realize that he was irritated over something which I don't know what.

"Uhm..."

"hn." He snubbed me then went lied back to the small wooden chair.

I neared myself at him, stood up, and remained there, in front of him. I eyed him as he sat up to looked at me.

"We need to talk." I tried my best to look as serious as I can which I think affected the way how he stared at me. He was silent. Waiting for me to say what I needed to say.

"Jii-chan asked me if I can go back with them to Yokohama since tomorrow will be the first day of sem-break," I intentionally paused, waiting for his reply but nothing came. He was still looking at me, waiting for me to finish my business with him. I took a deep breath.

"Relax Mikan, relax, he won't be angry," I noted myself.

".. I said yes to Jii-chan but I didn't know that Ruka will also be coming with us. He told me just a while ago that he'll be joining the trip with us since last night he received a call from his aunt, asking if he can look after Fuka-chan during the break since he has nothing to do and he said yes so…" for the second time I paused. I started panicking I don't know what he will say about this matter but what ever his answer maybe I wont be upset or anything since Im gonna ask him to come with me.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to come with you?" he said at the nick of time. All of my nervousness disappeared after hearing his suggestion. I smiled at him. Ran and then hugged him. I continued saying my words of thanks when he suddenly pulled a small red pouch from his right pocket.

He pulled me by the neck to let his temple rest on my shoulder. I was literally blushing, my heart was thumping like it's gonna stop beating when I felt his free arm circled around my neck. The gift that he brought out was a single deep blue Moonstone necklace. I was shock after seeing it around my neck. At first I glared at him but he didn't said anything instead he let go of me then looked away. He knew that I don't want him to spend too much money on me and he knew that buying me things like jewelry and other expensive stuff is not fine with me but since I can see his contentment in his adverting eyes, I let it passed.

"Thanks! I like it Natsume! Thanks!" I hugged him while he was still looking away which caught him off guard he put his right arm around me, pulling me closer to his face. he hugged me lightly whispering "let's stay like this for a while," I didn't said anything in return but I wondered what his problem was for saying such things. I simply nodded then without any doubt, I snuggled closer to him.

I suddenly remembered my gift that I brought the other day with hotaru and Kato. The three of us went to the park the other day because I asked hotaru to come with me since we haven't been hanging out with each other these past few days. She agreed and Kato came along as well. At first I was having a tough time on choosing the right gift for him but after seeing a thick pair of silver earrings with one miniature red stone attached to the two, it immediately struck me that that pair of earrings are the ones for him.

I immediately bought it with any second thoughts. I told the sales lady to let it be wrapped since it's for a special occasion and she did, in fact she wrapped it up herself with some nice pretty type of wrapper.

I decided that today will be the best time to give him the gift since we're alone in here-I don't have any idea when will be the next time we're gonna be alone so I wanna give it to him now- I broke the hug that he gave me and then pulled the small girly wrapped box and put it on top of his lap.

He started at me wondering what was that but it didn't matter to me, all I sad was "open it" with a smile.

He did open it, slowly and still wondering.

When he opened the box he saw the other part of the earring. He pulled it out then stared at it. I smiled at him then asked, "You like it?" he stared at me then to the earring then said, "I don't hate it,"

I hugged him unconsciously then broke it immediately.

As he put it on he asked, "Where's the other half?" I then slowly pulled some parts of my hair back then showed him the other earring which I was wearing since this morning. He smiled then said "there, happy?" I nodded back, smiled then he looked away, feeling embarrassed.

We were quiet afterwards.

I then handed him a can of lemon juice that I bought a while ago. He opened it and was about to drink it up when Youichi suddenly appeared and accidentally jerked his arm away causing the lemon drink to soaked him. I saw Youichi sticking his tongue out and I immediately reprimanded him. Youichi then sat next to me, sulking while I quickly attended Natsume's soaking self. He was sitting there next to me, his dark silky hair soaked in lemon juice. I whispered my words of forgiveness while he looked down not caring to do anything.

I started panicking. I pulled my white handkerchief as fast as I can so that I can attend Natsume quickly. While wiping his silky raven hair, and while staring back and forth from Natsume to Youichi, I felt something on my chest. I looked down, with an "O" shape mouth I realized that there's a certain hand on my chest which belongs to my boyfriend/fiancé/childhood friend Natsume. I screamed on top of my lungs, as I stared at his hand shocked.

"Hentai!!" my scream was so loud that Youichi has to cover his ears. I saw Youichi glaring at Natsume, his huge greenish eyes looked angry, and at the same time those innocent looking eyes were welling up tears, I feel sorry for him.

"Youichi, its nothing..." I tried comforting him as fast as I can so that he won't end up crying as he did last night.

He stared at me doubtly and shook his head lightly. He doesn't want to believe me.

"Im fine Youichi, it was an accident.." I smiled. He immediately wiped his tears then smiled at me, seconds after, he glared at Natsume.

"I can't be married now you idiot! Why did you do that?" I angrily whispered to Natsume.

He stared at me. His garnet orbs shut me up. I wasn't able to scold him more than I used to do. I was mesmerized by his gloomy looking eyes which made me realized how these past few days were hard for him. I didn't said anything, I immediately looked away.

"Because your chest is in front of me stupid," he said, looking far away.

"bbaaakkkaaa!!" I shouted as I sat in between the two young men in front of me.

"dwont dwo that agwain to my swister" I heard Youichi said which touched me deep inside.

"Its fine Youichi.." I said with a smile as I looked angrily at Natsume.

"HN,"

**Silence**

"Youichi go back to the classroom for me please, I'll follow you after Natsume, and I talk please?" I suddenly had the urge to be alone with Natsume.

It was awkward.

The atmosphere between the two of us was heavy and gloomy which I think was because of the fact that Ruka will be coming and I think it's because Youichi likes Ruka MORE than my Natsume. And I think that it's because of the fact that lately Ruka and I have been talking a LOT.

"But" my little brother wanted to stay by my side badly but I declined him immediately, with a pout he leaped from the chair then walked away. We eyed the little boy's silhouette as he disappeared but what amazed me was the fact that he gave Natsume the "I got my eyes on you look" before he turned around and walk away again.

I observed Natsume from the corner of my eyes.

We were quiet. Neither of us dared to say a word.

He faced me which got my attention. For a while we sat there looking through each other's eyes.

I felt flustered and scared at the same time. Even though it was my first time feeling that scared for the two of us I know that I'll disappear, right?

I neared myself at him.

Then without any note in advance, he rested his forehead on my right shoulder.

I squeaked faintly after what he did which didn't startled him.

"Are you alright?" I was being innocent again.

"What happened? Is something troubling you?" I kept on asking him such questions that it made his ear rung endlessly.

"Let's stay like this…for a while," he whispered while putting his left arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his warm and secured feeling chest. I didn't said anything in return, I just nodded and smiled, and then hugged back.

We were hugging each other for a while. Wanting to break the unknown atmosphere around us, I slowly pushed him away from me, looked him through his eyes, and then said a sincere and plain "sorry".

He immediately understood what I meant and didn't said something in return.

I smiled at him.

He looked away after seeing my smile. Then without any hesitation, I threw myself at him.

"thanks thanks thanks.. sorry sorry sorry.." I was repeating those words like a spell. Chocking, he said "fine, whatever" then I let go of him.

By the nick of time, the bell rung twice, marking the end of recess. I stood up, and held out my hand at him, standing up I said, "Really, thanks!" he stared at me then stood up too.

"Let's go," he said composedly. I laughed then held his hand as tight as I can then with a smile I nodded then walked back with him to our classroom.

**The next day . . .**

The chilly cold morning air welcomed the six of us as we waited for the first train to depart. Natsume, as early as it is was already in a cranky mood. Youichi who was sitting and following me since this morning was happily playing with Ruka. Ruka who was playing with Youichi was the complete opposite of Natsume since he'll be sitting between Natsume and I-that's only because of the seat number- while Jii-chan and Obaa-chan was happily sitting together, a sit behind us.

Thirty minutes after, the train started its engine and we departed minutes after.

The six hour train ride was silent, awkward, tiring, fun, and DARK. Numerous kind of emotions emerged while were in the train. During lunch when Youichi purposely-even though he swore that it was only an accident-poured some of his bottled milk to Natsume who was the whole time giving me the cold shoulder because we're not seating next to each other turned out be some misunderstanding. Of course being Youichi's big sister I immediately took action by making him say his sorry and at the same time scolding his for the second time. He gave me a puppy dog look, ran into Ruka's arms, and then silently cried there. Natsume on the other hand was silent. Instead of being mean or doing something back-which he often does- he stayed quiet. He stood up to go to the bathroom, maybe so that he can clean his whitish stained blue jeans.

I immediately followed him so that I can assist him on cleaning his jeans and maybe so that I can at least have a private moment with him.

"Natsume" I, out of intuition suddenly pulled Natsume's shirt. He stopped to face me. And with his ice cold stare and composedly looking eyes, he eyed me, irritably.

"Im sorry," I said. I knew that he's upset that we're not seating next to each other and the fact that Youichi's been playing mean tricks at him, and the reality of Ruka being near him and I made him more distressed.

""it's not your fault," he said. He then looked at my arm, gesturing me to let go of his shirt so that he can go back to his seat, but seeing how upset he is, I decided to be stubborn and not to let go.

"NO." that was a firm answer. He sighed, faced me then using his dark crimson orbs, he looked at me then caged me against the railing.

"What do you want to do so that I can make you believe that it's not your fault?" he was being intractable. He wanted to finish this unexpected business with him. And knowing him, he'll do everything so that I'll stop bugging him. Even if it means to kiss me or do anything publicly.

"nothing." I immediately looked away, trying to look so upset.

"Fine" he frigidly said then walked away. Realizing what I did, I immediately tried being the "Im so sorry" type of girl and said "Im just trying to make you feel better idiot!" I half shouted. He stopped, stared back the shrugged, leaving me alone.

"I hate you." I grunted but after hearing this, he just shrugged it off.

**Later that same day . . .**

We still haven't talk. Its already dinner time and neither of us said a word yet to each other. Since all of us were tired when we arrived here in grandpa's hot spring hotel, we all decided to eat then rest then tomorrow we'll start the touring around the city.

I decided to sleep with Youichi since Natsume and I fought. Grandma and grandpa has their own room, Ruka has one too, Natsume too then Youichi and I. around 7 pm, right after dinner, I decided to go and relax myself by bathing outside-outdoor hot spring-.

The noises made by the cicadas made the atmosphere summer-ry. I looked up. The dark colored sky was full of shining stars, and above that, the moon was full. I then remembered the necklace that Natsume gave me. I looked at it while I was holding it then mumbled the superstition that he told me while he was putting it on to me a while ago.

"On a night of the full moon, at 12 mn if you cast that stone in the moonlight, make a wish and it'll come true" I took it off, held it against the moonlight which made the stone whitish in color. Moments after the stone itself started changing colors. Like a prism being thrown against a streak of light, it became multi colored. I mumbled my little wish, smiled, then hooked it back on to my neck.

"Eternal happiness, huh?" I questioned myself.

I got off an hour after then went back to our room. Youichi was still seeping soundly so I decided to go and sleep too. When I was about to turn off the lights, I saw someone's shadow in front of our room's door. Curious, I stood up then opened it. To my shock, it was Ruka.

"Mikan," he called my name quietly. I looked up at him, meeting his dazzling aquamarine set of eyes. Then with a confused look, I asked, "What brings you here?". He immediately replied to my simple and straight forward question.

"I need to talk to you."

My heart started pumping as fast as it can after hearing those words. Especially now that Im becoming more and more awkward to him when were alone and since he made me feel like Im the only girl in his eyes made me feel like he'll do anything to have me or to at least break our relationship. But after a short realization that I do need to clear and straighten things up, this will be the perfect time to do so.

"If you say so" I grabbed my jacket which was lying near by a wooden chair then quietly went out, following him.

We walked out from the hotel. 10 minutes were wasted for walking, we arrived into a near by lake. The trees and the shrubs which were surrounding the lake made it breezy and cold. He stood near the lake, looking upward, to see the moon's full phase. While I stood there, feet behind him, my back resting against a near by tree.

"Ruka," I called him so that we can finish this conversation as fast as we can. It's already 10:30 pm, and neither of us said anything to each other yet. I abruptly stood up then went near him.

"What do you want to talk about?" I was being grouchy I wanted this thing to end as neatly as possible but seeing how somber he was, I remained silent.

He then looked down, seconds after he walked near me, grabbed my hands and said "Mikan-chan, let's run away, leave Natsume, be my fiancée" hearing that made me feel sorry for him. Now that I know how Ruka stands in my life, and knowing how hard it will be for him to accept the fact that Natsume and I will be in a stable relationship from now on, I don't know what to say. I know that saying _"yes"_ to his proposal out of pity or sympathy is rude but what can I do? I stayed noiseless for a minute, trying to absorb the proposal and at the same time, giving myself some time to thin but how can I answer him properly and neatly? Looking up, I eyed his aquamarine set of eyes, then with a sisterly smile, I said "Ruka," I paused to inhale then continued. ".. Im not the only girl in here, you'll find someone whom you'll cherish more than you did to me, Im sorry" he looked down.

His touch on my hands begun hurting, he didn't want to let go me. "Ruka, your hurting me," with angered looking set of eyes, he said "is he really that important to you, huh Mikan?!" he was upset, his face was disappointed looking and it made me guilty inside.

"Im sorry Ruka, but that is the truth. Yes. Your important to me, more important than you were before, and now that I realized how you really stand here in my life, I can only see you as a brother Ruka, please don't make things harder for the two of us,"

He was shaking from anger. I didn't notice that he pulled me closer to him, his warm breath tickling my neck, he whispered in my ears "it's a shame that you chose him over me," then he gave me a forced kiss.

I can feel his desperation, his anger, his disappointment. But since I can't do anything-since he's awfully stronger than I am- I wasn't able to protect myself. I gave in into his kiss yet I didn't respond to it. I let him take his anger out of me through his possessive, hatred filled kisses. He let go of me afterwards. My lips almost bruising and red from those kisses that I received from him, he went closer again and said "is he really important to you?" I gave him a firm "yes" as an answer and the next thing I heard was a soft "click"…

He pulled the moonstone necklace that Natsume gave me. I was utterly shocked as I eyed the necklace in his loath filled eyes. The next thing I heard was a loud "blomp" coming from the water. He threw the necklace into the lake, smirked, then walked out. Panicked filled me. That was the most admirable gift that Natsume gave me and yet I lost it. I swiftly went into the water looking for it.

one hour after, at exactly 11:55 pm, I saw a glittering stone near the middle part of the lake. I neared myself into it then cried in happiness. "I found it" I said to myself while putting the necklace near to my cheeks. I went out of the lake minutes after. Just as I expected 12 mn. "I wish for eternal happiness" I wished silently. As I was about to walk back to the hot springs, I was suddenly dizzy, losing my consciousness moments after.

The only thing that I remembered before was that a young boy with huge brown eyes picked me up bridal style then said "you'll be fine, water fairy"

**End of act 12.**

* * *

_**a/n:** _sorry for the late update! –Bows repeatedly- hope you like this chap. Thank you for the review minna-san! Who's the boy carrying our heroine? And where is Natsume? You'll find it out next chap.

**_Preview: act thirteen: water fairy_**

"_Are you alright, water fairy?" the boy by the name of hikaru asked._

"_Yeah, thank you. But Im not a water fairy" I smiled._

"_You aren't? Im sorry, you look a lot like my mother who just passed away a month ago, so.."_

"_Im sorry"_

"_You were holding this the whole time,"_

"_Natsume, Mikan is missing" _

"_What did you do to her you bastard?"_

"_She only got what she deserves Natsume"_

"_Natsume…"_

"_Natsume-niichan, a-a-arigatou"_


	14. ATTENTION

_**Attention:**_

_My dear readers, I'm sorry to say that ruin princess will be on hiatus for six months because of some personal issues. I can't deny that I haven't been able to upload any new chapters for you guys but please do understand that my life doesn't only revolve on this site alone. Many things happened (especially after the release of chapter 12) which made me, ruin princess "broken" if you know what I mean. I must ADMIT that I still can WRITE the following chapters. I tried that but every time I finished it, I'll always end up being "melancholic", "depressing" and "heart breaking" that it is already and I don't want that to happen. I don't want you guys to see and feel what I am currently feeling –because it's just too depressing. Too much pain- and with that I decide to put ALL my future & on going fanfics on hiatus. I hope you understand and once again, I'm sorry. I promise that the moment I pull myself together again, i'll start writing for the sake of those who waited and also for those who made my fanfics successful. Thanks.  
_

**P.S:** _to those who want to know what really happen, you can PM me or YM me. I'll tell you. :)_

.**ruin-chan.**


	15. act 13: revelations

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to:** Hana no Uta

_"No one realizes the beauty of love, until you're caught in it."

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.**

**Previously:**

"I wish for eternal happiness" I wished silently. As I was about to walk back to the hot springs, I was suddenly dizzy, losing my consciousness moments after. The only thing that I remembered before was that a young boy with huge brown eyes picked me up bridal style then said "you'll be fine, water fairy"

**End of act 12. **

* * *

**Act thirteen: Revelations **

I can't remember a single thing that happened last night. All I remember was that I was with Ruka, my necklace that Natsume gave me was thrown away and that I fainted in the arms of a boy with black feline hair with eyes that shone in the dark. After that it all went black.

The name of the boy that I was with is "Ichi Fukizawa," I saw him staring at me as if I look like someone who was raped or harassed during nighttime. I tried to return his piercing stare at me, but the warm sunlight coming through the cream colored curtain blinded me. I closed my auburn set of eyes, then after a while or two, I opened it once again. I tried to sharpen my eyesight as fast as I can, but nothing went well for me. I closed them again, opened them, and then smiled in relief as I found myself seeing things clearly.

"Water fairy." I heard him calling me. _'Wait. What? This Ichi kid is calling me water fairy?'_ I thought.

I tried to ask him what that was about. Why was he calling me water fairy, but when I tried voicing my thoughts out, nothing came. My eyes were filled with panic as I stared at him.

_'What's happening to me?_' I thought frantically.

"You've been out for almost a day now, you've been sick with a fever. I saw you by the lake last night. Midnight to be exact. What were you doing there?" he was asking me in soft and gentle manner. I did not expect myself to be out that long. I smiled at him while explaining what had happened to me in the past twenty-four hours.

"Ichi." I called out for his name and he stared at me, wide eyes in awe.

"How did you..."

_'of course he will ask how I know his name,'_ I thought.

"I don't know. It just came up to me. I think I know someone by that name before. When I was a kid, I mean. You remind me of him, to tell you the truth." I smiled at him while explaining things little by little. I was shocked to see him actually listen, since Natsume on the other hand does not listen to a word that I say every time I tell him things about my past, my childhood and things before I met him.

'_Oh! What happen to Natsume? I bet his worried sick right now.'_ The thought suddenly came into me that I tried standing up as soon as I can, but to my disappointment. I tripped and fell because my sight, as soon as I abruptly stood up became hazy and swirly.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down little girl," Ichi said, catching me at the right time. I stared at him remembering how Natsume teases me that way too.

"Hmpf!" I pouted.

He laughed at me saying how silly my cheeks look like when I do that.

I stared at him menacingly then said "Heh!" which made him laugh harder.

"Okay okay. Let's put an end into this," he muttered after seeing my teary eyes.

"Thanks." I was so gratified by his gentle attitude that I accidentally hugged him making him stumble over on top of my bed, while I, who was hugging him, was ON TOP of him.

I blushed.

I can perfectly hear his beating heart, his rough breathing and maybe if I stay quieter than I already am, I can also end up hearing his blood flowing through his throbbing vein. And as fast as I can, I stood up then looked away.

I do not want him to see my blushing face.

**NO.**

After I stood up, I heard a soft ruffling sound, I turned around to check it out, and then I found him standing behind me, asking for my forgiveness.

"Im sorry… I didn't..." he started. I hushed him as soon as I can.

"It's okay. It's not your fault anyways, its mine." I smiled. He was about to talk back to me, maybe to say that it was his fault even though it really wasn't, but then, we heard a knock on the door dismissing our conversation.

"Mom?" Ichi called.

The door then squeaked open revealing a middle-aged woman in her thirties or forties maybe. She has long ebony black hair arranged in a bun. Aging lines was surrounding the side of her eyes... Her face... it rings a bell on me. As if, I met her before. As if we saw each other before which was very impossible since it was my second time coming into this place. I do not know. I am not sure, but if I did meet her, I wonder, when it was... Or did I really meet her at the first place?

"Are you okay now darling?" she eyed me while asking.

I nodded with a smile.

"Ichi, can you get the food that I prepared for this young lady?" she was still scanning me I do not know why, but I am certain that I met her, somewhere, somewhat.

"I can do that later. What do you want?" Ichi suddenly turned sour against his mom. Maybe he saw my shocked expression after seeing her looking at me with such an interesting feeling.

"Okay. If Mikan isn't hungry yet, that is." She smirked.

I nodded my head.

My face has this _"please don't leave me Ichi look" _and he did not since he has been sitting by my side the whole time the woman stepped foot inside this very room. I squeezed his hand as a gesture to say thanks to him and he squeezed back. While the old woman just stared at us, smiling as if this was the first time that she has seen Ichi this "lively."

"Dear," she called. I looked up.

"Would you like to hear a story?" I was puzzled.

_Story? Me? _ I nodded.

"Ssshheesshh! Mom, do not start with her. Not with that crappy story of yours again. I don't want to hear that story ever again. Ever." Ichi was so damn pissed that I did not know what to do. I squeezed his hand once more, trying to calm him down, but he gave me _what do you want kind of look_ that gave me shivers, I let go of his hand.

He stood up, walked roughly, and then slammed the door shut. The old woman sighed.

_"What was that about?" _I thought. She sighed again.

"He..." she has a distant look in her deep set of blue eyes. "… Dislikes his father for leaving us," she murmured.

"Why?" I did not able to stop myself from questioning. Her bluish pair of eyes was distant looking already.

"I met Shoujiro when I was young. I think I was eighteen by that time. I just finished high school. I can even remember the name of our school. "North High" she laughed at the name of the school.

_'Wait! North high? Isn't' that our school?" _ I was so happy to meet an alumnus from my school that I suddenly said, "You came from North High too?" Her eyes went wide as she saw my shocked expression.

"Yeah, North High." She smiled at me.

"Why?" she continued.

"Uhm, I kind of study there," I replied. She smiled at me warmly then said, "So, how was it?" I looked at her, looked down, and then said "Fine. Perfect. My friends and my most important person, they are all there. I feel complete," she was looking at me with amusement then I realized that I was blushing.

I panicked.

"No. I mean. Err!" she laughed.

"May I know the name of your "important person?" I nodded. "Natsume Hyuuga," I proudly answered.

For a second there I saw her eyebrows twitched, or was it only a light trick.

I dunno.

"What a unique name, 'that' person must be really interesting," she said to me. I nodded enthusiastically.

"So, shall we continue with my story Mikan?" the way she called my name was nice and relaxed and I like it. I nodded.

"I was eighteen by the time I met Shoujiro. I just graduated from North High and the reason why I came back to my hometown is to care for my parents who are being looked after by my aunt and her small family. As soon as I came back, we moved back to this house, which is a lot closer to the hospital and the downtown as well. Usually, I spend my time reading old books about folklore and Greek mythology at the park, I mean by the lake, where the tall, old and shady Sakura tree stands there. Did you see it?" She asked me.

I only managed to give her a slight soft 'No' as an answer.

She smiled "I can still remember it, the day when Shoujiro and I met. It was as clear as the blue skies right now," she was staring outside, smiling.

"…I came to my favorite spot as usual, with my undone old book and a small basket full of sandwiches that I made for myself. I was wearing the typical knee length skirt, cream shawl and white shirt with a matching cream hat that was given to me by my mom before I left them with my aunt. It was windy that day and that made that day more relaxing than the others did. I was resting against that tree which I usually do when I go there to read. I was silently sitting there, resting and reading at the same like when the hot humid summer wind blew my hat off. I started panicking." She paused then laughed lightly.

"..I started running after it and when I was able to get a hold of it, I then realized that I was in the middle of the lake the cold water leveling to my waist. I was about to turn around and go back since I don't know how to swim, but something caught my foot that made me drown. I did my best to call for help, but I wasn't able to see someone nearing me. My air supply that I was able to gather before the water rushed thru me was almost gone by the time I saw someone who is in rescue for me, I remembered closing my eyes, after that I passed out. The only thing that welcomed me the moment I opened my eyes was a large empty room and a man whom I think is at the same age group as me. He was smiling at me, yet his eyes were filled with worry. He asked if I was all right and stuff and I said that I am and I am thankful that he saved me. I then realized that it was already nighttime and my parents might be worried about me since I was gone the whole afternoon. I stood up rapidly then I suddenly felt dizzy, he assisted me then said '_Take care of yourself now, you nearly drown you know_,' It was the first time that someone said kind of words to me with that matching kind look that reached both of his warm looking ruby eyes which mesmerized me. _'I need to go home now, my parents are worried about me for sure. Thanks for saving my life I owe you,_' is what I said to Shoujiro at the time.

"...I stood up and was about to leave, but then he grabbed the arm and said that he will walk me home. I tried to talk myself out of it, but it did not work so I ended up being escorted by him. When we got back to my house me mom and dad was there waiting for me, worried and as a sign of appreciation and thanks, they invited Shoujiro to have dinner with us. And when he left, the last thing that he said to me was that 'are you okay water fairy? It's fine no need to thank me, we'll see each other again' After that meeting, I wasn't able to see him again since I came back to my special spot the next day. Nothing, but on the third day that I came back., I saw him on the Sakura tree, lying on it's high branches, taking a nap. I called for his name since he told me his name the first time I met him, but nothing came. So I threw an apple at him." she paused and giggle then continued, "...he was shocked that that apple had hit him and was looking for the culprit angrily. I laughed at him as he jumped from the tree. We shared a lot of good memories together, we became a couple, but it's seems that we are not good enough for each other because on our fourth summer together, he was called upon by his parents. He was told to go back to Tokyo in order to succeed their company. He told me that he'll come back, he didn't even know that he had a son with me. He wasn't able to know that simple fact because I knew that I was pregnant with his child a month after his departure. What he left to me was a promise that he'll come back and our picture when we went to our first date."

After that, Ichi's mom stood up then walked over the cabinet that is parallel to my bed. She gently opened it then took out an old looking frame with a picture in it.

_'Their'_ picture.

She gave it to me seeing how curious I was after the story.

I stared at it and found myself gawking.

Why?

Because the man who is at the picture with Ichi's mom looks exactly like Natsume's dad when he was_ younger_. I gave the picture back at her and smiled.

"I don't understand why Ichi is like that. Im not mad at Shoujiro for leaving us, in fact the idea of him leaving us never crossed my mind once. I'm still waiting for him, up to this time Mikan," she was very honest when she was saying that and it made me tear up a little. At the same time, the door flew open revealing Ichi and a small bowl of steaming hot food that his mom had cooked for me.

I looked at the two of them and smiled "thanks" I said to them. Ichi's mom was standing near the cabinet again, tucking the antique frame inside.

She then said to Ichi, "After eating, Ichi, kindly escort this young lady back to her house. I bet her parents are worried," I just nodded then she smiled back. Ichi on the other hand was frowning which made me wonder why.

After eating, Ichi helped me to pack my spare clothing that was given to me by his mom.I keep on asking him why he is giving me a sad look as if he doesn't want to me leave their house, but all he keeps on saying that it's not true that he is upset even though It was so obvious that he is. The walk that we shared was silent and uncomfortable.

When we got there at my house it was already sunset, I saw YouIchi sitting by the porch looking sad and depressed so I called on him and he started crying as he hugged me tightly.

"NNEEE-CCHHAANN!!" he cried out loud. I sweat dropped at his reaction, was I gone that long? After like a minute or two, I managed to calm youIchi down then I saw Natsume with my grandparents.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" Jii-chan said. I smiled at him then said that Ichi was the one who rescued me from last night. I eyed Natsume as I enter our house, dragging Ichi with me because my grandparents insisted on inviting Ichi to have dinner with us.

After the dinner, I went straight to my room to rest since it's been a long and exhausting day.

I was 'bout to sleep, to relax for good, but then I heard someone knocking.

"Come in," I said. It was Natsume.

"What happened to you?" he asked while entering my room. I did not say anything I just stared at him.

He asked me once more. "What happened to you?"

I stared at him for like a minute then said "Nothing much. None of your business."

I said that to him because I do not want anything to happen between him and ruka. I do not want to worsen their relationship.

**No.**

"If you wont tell me anything then fine, I don't care what happens to you anymore." he was mad.

No, he was agitated.

I know he was worried and all that, but now is not the right time to tell him anything that had happened to me. Not that I found out something that can make him hate his dad.

I keep on thinking about the picture that was presented to me a while ago. And two major questions keep on bothering me.

First is that how come Ichi's mom and Natsume's dad are together in that picture.

And Second, is it possible that Ichi and Natsume are related by any means?

I just dismissed the thought thinking that it is VERY IMPOSSIBLE for that to happen since Natsume's dad has never set foot in this town.

_This isn't possible, is it?_

**End of act thirteen

* * *

Author's note:** _ Minna-san! Im back! Ruin princess is back and writing again! I hope you like my comeback chapter even though it is a bit long. Hihi ^^ sorry for the long absence. Sorry! *bows* about this chapter: this many focuses on Ichi, _Mikan_ and Ichi's mom past. So did you get the "hidden revelation" I hope you do coz it's gonna play a big role on the following chapters and as you guys can see, I changed an awful lot of things from last chapter's preview. So once again, sorry, but don't worry. I wont be gone anymore. HAHA =) that's a promise!_

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR! _**

**_-ruin princess-_**


	16. act 14: farewells

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to:** Hana no Uta

**_"No one realizes the beauty of love, until you're caught in it."_**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.**

**Previously:**

I kept on thinking about the picture that was presented to me a while ago. And two major question kept on bothering me.

First is that how come Ichi's mom and Natsume's dad are together in that picture. And Second, is it possible that Ichi and Natsume are related by any means?

I just dismissed the thought thinking that it is VERY I'MPOSSIBLE for that to happen since Natsume's dad has never set foot in this town.

This isn't possible, is it?

**End of act thirteen**

**Chapter 14: Farewells  
**

"Then don't talk to me ever again you pervert, short tempered, two faced jerk!"

The day was not a good start for me because stupid Natsume still won't talk to me. I didn't know why he is so agitated with that matter. Is he acting like that because he was concerned, was it because I was walked home by some random guy-that's what he called Ichi, a 'random guy' or is it because I didn't answer him last night? Whatever it is I don't care because he isn't being reasonable anymore. Instead, he is being childish.

"Mikan," I heard my grandma's voice calling me over. "Be right there!" I answered back.

I ran out from Natsume's room, but before that even happened I was certain that I heard him saying "Hn," with that high pride of his. I gave him a glare then went out.

"Stupid Natsume." I muttered while running to see my grandma.

"What is it grandma?" I saw her in the kitchen, cooking her favorite dish, stew.

"Darling, can you do me a little favor?" she was still cooking, she wasn't looking at me. There never came a time that I said 'No' to Grandma and since she treats Youichi and me very well.

"What is it grandma?" I sat down near the countertop, waiting for her little favor.

"I'll be cooking all of your favorite dishes later but I forgot to tell Niña- the housekeeper- to do the shopping for me, can you do it for me dear? I want to give you and your fiancé a little gift before you leave for tomorrow." she was smiling at me with pleading eyes. I sighed then said "Of course," with a smile.

"Thanks darling!"

After that she gave me a long list of foods and ingredients, which will be needed for the small feast later, I sighed.

'This is gonna be a long day,' I thought.

I left the kitchen after that, the long list of food folded inside my pocket. I went to my room to get my purse, change my clothes and arrange my hair after that I left wearing my favorite white tank top and short denim shorts.

But before I open the main door, my Grandpa said, "Where are you going Mikan-chan? Where is Natsume?"

I gulped then answered "Uhm, food shopping. Grandma asked me to," I smiled.

"Why not bring him along?" my eyebrows automatically rose in that suggestion.

'Natsume? With me in this kind of situation? NO!' I screamed to my subconscious.

"Uhm, he's sleeping right now, and I told him to rest since it is going to be a long trip back home tomorrow," I lied.

"Oh, I see. Take care then," with that, Grandpa went back to his business. I sighed in relief.

'Thank God!'

I was having fun while shopping which was a surprise to me since I always hated shopping for food. Anyways, it took me almost two hours to finish the full list of ingredients, which will be needed for tonight's dinner. It was weird because I was not tired at all, I was having fun and I was totally in character, but the thing is that I was SO thirsty that I wanted to look for a cool shady place to rest and drink all together. I continued walking down the path that I took a while ago going to the market place, I saw a huge shady tree and without any hesitations, I decided to go there and rest. I was trying to decide whether I should leave the mountain of different colored plastic bags so that I can buy my drink at a near by stand or not, but even before I was done deciding, a hand was suddenly extended near my face, I raised my eyebrow then looked up.

I smiled at the person who did that then called "Ichi" with a smile. I saw him smile back.

"Why are you here?" I mean what are you doing in here?" he just smiled at me as he gives out a cold refreshing bottle of cold mineral water.

"Nothing. I just passed by, it is boring in our house. I was about to go to your house anyways, I forgot to give you this," he dug something out of his khaki colored cargo shorts then gave it to me gently. Sparkling against the rays of the sun, I held it up and said "Thank you" to him with the warmest smile I could ever give.

"I forgot to give you that before you left the house, I saw you holding that the night I saw you unconscious by the lake. Is that necklace Important to you?" I was nodding happily while I stare at the precious necklace that had thought I misplaced. I continue to rest there while Ichi on the other hand said that he 'd be helping me go home after he saw the mountain of plastic bags that I have been carrying the whole time I was doing the food shopping.

After the short break that I took together with Ichi, he walked me home once again. It was different. Everything was different.

The atmosphere.

The feeling.

And the mood.

I smiled to myself.

"Why are you smiling? Are you crazy little girl?" I stopped on my tracks after realizing that he was looking at me with a weird expression. I returned his weird look at me then we both laughed.

"You're weird!" we both said to each other. Then we laughed harder.

We continue walking home talking about different stuff like first love, school, schoolmates and everything else that we can think of while walking home.

Then the thought about 'that' picture came to me again. 'I just have to ask it,' I told myself.

"Uh, Ichi," I was still hesitant when I called out for him, but he looked so curious that it didn't matter anymore. I just have to ask.

"Hmm?" his calm demeanor made me more panicky. I did not know what to do.

'Okay, here goes nothing.' I told myself before asking him an important question

"Uhm... do you know your father's name?" I was praying so hard, denying to the end that his name can't be Shoujiro Hyuuga because if that happens, it only means that…

"My father's name you say?" Why do you ask?" the conversation is turning to be a sour one, but since I already started it, I decided solely to finish this. I need to confirm it before we leave for Tokyo tomorrow.

"Shoujiro." He breathed. I looked at him quizzically.

"Shoujiro?" I eagerly wanted to know his real name. "What's his last name?" I wasn't able to stop myself. I held my breath n case his family would also be Hyuuga.

"I don't know." He looks at me then says, "I didn't want to know. I grew up not meeting him, so why should I care. Why should I ask for him? I don't need a father. I'm fine with my mom alone." he looks away; he breaks my gaze from him. He has a painful on his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't,.." he cuts me off. I feel his hand touching mine. He grabs me by the hand and together, we started walking again.

"It's fine," he mutters while walking "it doesn't matter anymore," he was holding my hand the whole tI'me. The setting sun gives off a nostalgic feeling. I smile.

"oh, I'll be leaving for Tokyo tomorrow," I didn't know why I said that to him maybe because I'll see him again one day or another. I stay quiet.

"really? That's sad," he catches my attention with what he just said. His eyes were looking straight ahead, but I can see the sadness in them.

"School. It'll start soon," he only nods.

"I guess I'll see you next year. summer break?" he was smiling again but that happiness didn't reach his eyes. I became worried. Impulsively, I hug him.

"thank you Ichi....thank you." I can feel his calm gentle breathing. he wraps his strong broad arms around me. and surprisingly I felt protected, the same feeling that I always feel when Natsume and I are hugging. I was astonished. he rests his chin above my brunette hair. we stay like that for a while. I hear his slow intake of air, the next thing I know; he was inhaling the scent of my coffee hue hair. we decided to break it after seeing Ruka a couple of feet away from us. I step forward.

"sakura-san" seconds after that I turn pale. Flash of scenes flooded my mind.

The kiss.

The necklace.

Everything

Ichi who is seeing my growing fright after seeing Ruka steps forward, his left hand was straight up in the air, leveling his shoulders then I realize that he was trying to protect me.

"What do you want form her?" his stance suddenly changed from the mild soft one to the protective one. I was astonished.

"Do you know him?" he didn't turn around. He was looking at Ruka intensively. I reach out for his wide back. At last he turns around.

"I'll handle this," I take a step forward I was ahead of Ichi.

Suddenly, Ruka bows.

'What? What is this?' I was so confuse that I didn't know how to react.

"I hope you forgive me for doing those things to you sakura-san. Yeah, I was jealous... I didn't..." I tell his to stop bowing because it wasn't that much of a big deal, but he didn't stop.

"....I am really sorry. For everything that I have done to you. For hurting you and threatening your relationship with Natsume. And I won't be able to see you for the mean time, "he pauses then he smiles, a distant smile. I couldn't understand everything that is happening all I can do is to watch him finish his apology. "I'll be staying on this town from now on sakura-san." he faces me again. I wasn't able to react so quickly. I find myself absorbing the handful of information bit by bit.

"Why?" that was the only thing that I was able to say after a few moments. He smiles at me, his gentle looking one. Then responds "personal reasons," after hearing that I Immediately figure out that **I **was the reason why he's staying into this town. 'That's why he has so many baggages with him,' I thought. My soft side takes over next minute. I start to tear up, and then little by little I find myself crying. Crying because one of my friends will be leaving me because of me. I hug him then slowly I drag him down the warm sun lit floor. He was there, in my arms looking shock and confuse. I hug him tighter.

"Sakura...?" I hear him calling me but I didn't respond.

"Ruka.....thank you... I'm sorry for hurting you this much, I didn't mean to, I didn't want to, until this very day for hurting you, I'm sorry," I was mumbling and stopping in between. he didn't say anything. he just cups my chin, looking straight into my hazel brown eyes he smiles my favorite gentle looking smile then says "stop crying now Mikan," as he wipe my falling tears away. "It's not your fault. don't be so hard on yourself. its alright." he then pulls me closer to him.

"Ruka," I pause. "Ruka," I call again. I continue to sob and all they can do is to calm me up, especially Ruka.

"sakura-san," he calls me once more and does the same thing that he did a while ago. I was too lost on his gentle smile, his gentle aquamarine eyes even though I am crying, and even though I can't calm myself down, his gentle smile make me feel that way. we stand together, slowly and him guiding me. he hugs me once more and then said; "Be happy for me." the only thing that I can do is to nod.

everything was too surprising, too big for me to handle at that small given time. he breaks the hug, wipes my remaining tears once more and after that he smiles at me then bids farewell.

"I guess I'll see you around. maybe next time?" he was looking at me. I only nod.

"you've been a great enemy/ friend to me this whole time. thanks." I joke, he only laughs.

"I'll change for the good, he pause then snickers, "I'm still gonna be here for you though, you know that right?" by now he has this smile on his calm looking face which made me smile too.

"yeah, I know."

"I guess this is it then?" I look at him questionably.

"I guess, yeah." with that he gave me a small peck on my left cheek, a light pat on my shoulder then leaves.

"bye Ruka. thanks and I'm sorry," I whisper to him lowly that I wasn't sure if he had heard me.

I eye him as he walks away. tall, lean figure. broad back, wide shoulders, shimmering blond hair. I was trying to remember all of it while I still can because I have no idea when and how we are going to meet again. maybe after a few weeks, months or even years, no one really knows. I was about to turn around when I suddenly see his right hand waving in the air. I wonder. maybe that gesture was a response for my last statement.

'take care of yourself okay?!" I shout at him, he still waves.  
I suddenly remember Ichi; I then face him with a smile.

"Sorry," I sheepishly smile, he didn't say anything, and he just nods.

we then continue walking , then I remembered that Ichi's house is just around the corner and was about to pass it, so I decided to stop by one last time to say thank you for obaa-sama's hospitality.

"Ne, I wanna go to your house."

"Why?" he raises his left eyebrow. "I got something Important to say to Obaa-sama's." He didn't argue after that, we continue walking.

"Thanks,"

"Hn,"

When we got to the European styled house, I then start to grow more and more anxious whether I should ask her myself what Shoujiro's last name was or to just leave the matter behind, untouched and still whole. For a moment, I was confused.

'Mikan! Just go and ask what the last name is so that this can be done.' I was trying to calm myself while calling for Ichi's mom.

When I was about to pass the room that Ichi brought me into the night he found me unconscious, I heard Ichi's mom saying "He grew up to be a good kid Shoujiro, he really did it's too bad that I can't be with him much longer." I was perplexed after that.

'what does she mean by not being able to be with him any longer?' I didn't know what to do. If I should just open the door up and see her or just back off., but in the end I did what I was planning to do.

"Obaa-sama?" I call.

She stands up then calls "Mikan-chan!" with a large smile on her face. She then opens the squeaking oak door that was separating the two of us.

"Obaa-sama?"

"Yes dear?" she grew found of me after telling her story to me.

"Can I ask you something?" I was trying so hard not to sound or look or even act so suspicious, but I can't help it. I just can't. It was a good thing that she can't feel it though.

"Anything dear." She has this smile on her face once more.

'here goes nothing.'

"I want to ask you something about Shoujiro,"

I then felt the tension.

**End of chapter 14

* * *

  
**

**T****hanks for those who reviewed my last chapter.**

Irumi Kanzaki

HarunaNiwa073

WolfxAngel

hana-pink

Duriansan

sweet-blackrevenge

sora skyller

UnreadableMe

'miyuki-chan07'

LavenderSpice

Masshou no Tenshi – _don't worry, I wont disappear again =P_

zerokurou – _sorry for the long wait_

thundra18

'-MiNi-RAi-'

Whatever07

eeLLah


	17. act 15: challenges

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to:** Hana no Uta

_"No one realizes the beauty of love, until you're caught in it."_

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.**

**Previously:**

"Can I ask you something?" I was trying so hard not to sound or look or even act so suspicious, but I can't help it. I just can't. It was a good thing that she can't feel it though.

"Anything dear." She has this smile on her face once more.

'Here goes nothing.'

"I want to ask you something about Shoujiro,"

I then felt the tension.

**End of chapter 14**

**Chapter 15: Challenges**

"What do you want to know about him?" she was still smiling at me. So I guess she wasn't really shocked about my question.

"Uhm, may I know his last name?" I held my breath just in case the answer will be too shocking for me to handle.

She smiled at me then whispered me something that made me give off a straight face.

She answered me in a nostalgic way. After getting my answer, I bow and said, "Obaa-sama, Thank you for your warm hospitality while I was under your care. I really am thankful,"

"Dear, dear, dear," she pat my head "Don't thank me. Thank Ichi dear. He was the one who took care of you the whole night you were out. I only changed your clothes that is," I looked surprised after that.

On cue, Ichi walked in. I blushed when our eyes met.

"MOM! Sheesh! Ive had been calling you the whole time. You weren't answering I was…" he cut his sermon immediately after realizing that I was there, standing next to obaa-sama. He looked away, blushing.

"What is it again, son?" Ichi's mom mocks him.

"Shaddup," he still wasn't looking in our way. I look puzzled.

"He's shy to say that he was worried because you are here. You see, he isn't that good in expressing his feelings," she whispered to me. I looked at Ichi again, who is currently facing away from us, his right hand on the side of his head. I then giggled.

"What are you telling her MOM?!

'So he is shy.' I thought, I laughed again.

"Let's go home," he shouted in a not so angry tone, he then dragged me out of the room. I bowed again in front of Obaa-sama then went out.

"Thanks Obaa-sama."I wave at her gleefully as I close the door.

"Be careful dear now, see you next time" I hear her say. I shout "bye" in return.

When we left Ichi's house, we walk for a couple of minutes, after that, we arrive at our house. He accompanies me all the way to the kitchen saying that it will make things faster for him. I didn't argue with him anymore.

Obaa-chan thank Im after all the help, which he replies with a "No problem" respectfully. He even bows.

'So he also is respectful' I smile.

He went out of the kitchen I told to wait for me, but I guess he didn't hear me.

**NORMAL POV**

After Ichi Fukizawa left, he finds himself walking on the halls. He then sees someone who looks exactly like him. The same black hair, the same body built, the same cold aura. He then figures that that guy must be the Natsume Hyuuga that Mikan Sakura once mentioned to him. He shrugs the idea off, not bothering to care.

'TSH! As if I care.' He thought.

He successfully passes by Natsume Hyuuga without causing any tensioned atmosphere, but even before another step further away from Natsume, he hears him saying "HN," in a snob manner. And that turns on his 'naughty' side.

"Hn yourself," he replies, then stops, his back facing Natsume's side viewed body. He wasn't planning to continue on teasing Natsume, but he just can't help it since he suddenly remembered Mikan Sakura saying how short Natsume Hyuuga's temper can be. Ichi smirks.

"What do you want you nobody?!" Natsume was in his cold and snobbish façade today which made Ichi smirked.

"Hn?" he shrugs, walks away then stops midway. Then he mumbles lowly, "Oh. The name is Ichi by the way, not NOBODY, okay NATSUME?" he emphasizes the words nobody, Ichi and Natsume which made upsets Natsume. After that Ichi Fukizawa walks out.

'Who does he think he is? Calling me so casually like that?! This bastard!'He thought. He glares at Ichi, but he didn't care, he continued to walk out.

'Ha-ha. He must be flaming angry now,' he was laughing at the idea. He was satisfied. 'Serves him right for calling me a nobody,' he sticks his tongue out while no one was looking. He was satisfied by the little mischief that he just caused.

**END OF POV  
**

I was running around the house looking for Ichi when I suddenly see Natsume standing by the window looking outside.

'What happen to him? He looks so mad,' I thought. I didn't want to approach him since he isn't still speaking to me, but I have no choice, I need to find Ichi and fast before him and Natsume meets.

"Hey. Did you see Ichi?" I ask when I pass by him. He didn't say anything at first, but when I was bout to walk away, he then say "That nobody? I kicked him out from the house." He was being mean again, and I hate it.

"What did you do to him idiot? Im asking you properly so answer me properly too!" He only looks at me as if I was dumb then shrugs.

"Whatever!" I walk out after that, leaving him behind.

"So childish! Jjjeezz!" I say to myself while running on the halls.

I suddenly stop after seeing Ichi earning the gate. Panicky, I open the window then shouts "IIICCHHHII!!" in a loud voice.

'thank God he heard me,' I thought.

He stops, stares and then shrugs at me. I immediately climb out the window and jump fearing that I may not be able to thank him on time. He was raising his left eyebrow at me as I approach him, I only smile.

"Hn?"

"Uhm… I…"I was stammering. He only smiles at me.

"What do you wanna say?" his tone was so friendly that I stop stammering in the right time. I was feelings calm and happy in a weird way.

'How come his smile can make me feel like this?' I ask myself.

"Uh… I… thank you…" his eyebrow raises once more. I only smile. "For taking care of me when I was out." I was confident after that, I bow. "Too bad that we're not gonna see each other anymore after this day."

He tells me to stop bowing and I did. He was examining my face. He was staring deeply into my eyes which made me blush a little. I question him.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Nothing," his friendly smile was there once more, he then slowly grabs the end of my hair, and he touches it, and then smells it. My heart feels like it is going to explode. I try to calm down, but I was unsuccessful in the end.

"I just wanna remember that face of yours, your warm eyes, and your soft, silky hair. Everything." I was blushing after that statement. I look away; he laughs his usual "Ichi" laugh.

After he let go of my hair, his stance suddenly changes. He was standing side wards now, his right hand hiding in his pocket, his left, on his sides. I was puzzled.

After feeling my gaze, he turns around again then ruffles my hair like a dog. I pout. He laughs.

"Just joking," he smiles. He then pats my head. He was leaving again. I take a step or two to reach for the end of his printed blue shirt. He looks at me.

"Thank you, really," I say to him. There he goes again, patting my head like a little girl.

"No problem," he casually says. After that, I let go of him, but he didn't leave, instead he turns around.

"Hmm?" I say.

He then puts on something on my arm. I was looking at it, but I cannot see a good look on it since his hands are covering it. I give him a questioning look.

"You'll see" he just says. After he slowly let go of my arm that I realize that what he just gave to me was a handmade bracelet with the name "MIKAN" in the middle, written in large letters.

"Thanks Ichi" I say to him. I was about to hug him when I realize that he was standing sideward again.

'Aww. He is embarrassed.' I giggle at the thought.

"Ichi!" I didn't know why I call up on him that loud, but it didn't matter coz I was able to get his attention.

"Hmm?" he looks at me again, his gentle brown eyes were warm looking again and I like it.

"Uhm. Your…" I swear that he was about to say 'you're welcome', but instead I hear him say

"Uh, I better go now, my mom's all alone in our house, remember?" he was smiling, but that smile didn't reach his chocolate eyes.

'Is he sad that he won't see me again?' the thought wont leave my mind and it made me sad.

"Ne," I call. He looks at me again. "Im gonna miss you, you know," it didn't matter to me if he's gonna say 'Im gonna miss you too,' I just want to say it because that is what I am feeling, I don't know. I just want to say it for some reason. I guess it's all because I really am going to miss my new found friend, Ichi. The guy whom made me feel this way other then natsume hyuuga.

"Im going to miss you too, mikan," the way he call my name made me contented. I just stare at him. He didn't stare back, he just smiles and then he grabs me for a short last hug.

"I'll be going then," he whispers.

After that, he slowly let goes of me. He slowly turns around then starts walking away. I eye his wide, straight back as he walks further and further away from me. I eye his head tilted up high and proud as he walks away. I shout 'bye' when he was about to make a turn. I wasn't sure if he heard it, but when I was about to go inside our house, I suddenly see him waving happily like a little boy.

"BYE" he mouths.

When I was sure to myself that he isn't there anymore, I went back in smiling while touching the first and last gift that I received from Ichi.

'Will I ever see him again?' that thought was running thru my mind while walking back inside, but I dismiss it after realizing that it will take time for me to go back in here again. A lot of time that is.

"Thanks." I whisper to myself. "Ichi" I then call.

****.**.**.****

Tonight will be my last night with my grandparents and my little brother YouIchi. Even though many things happened the past few days that natsume and I had stayed in here, I still enjoyed the fact that I was able to make the right decision to go home. Every dish that I love was served right before me just like what Grandma said.

"Thanks! Grandpa, Grandma," I stand up then walk, and then I kneel and hug them. And as for my little brother YouIchi,

"Neeeee-ccchhhaannnn!!" he's been acting like a little spoiled child since I got home.

"You-chi," I call him. He was still crying.

"….but you… you said... that we'll go to the zwoo..then you'll mweet fuka…and…we'll spwent time togethwer." I was feeling guilty by all the things that he said, but I couldn't do anything anymore.

"Nee-chan will make it up to you next time okay? I was hoping that he will stop crying after hearing my offer, but unfortunately, he didn't.

"NNOO! You didwnt…spwend any…" I pat my lap, for youIchi to seat on. He stands up and walks. Still crying he seats down on my lap.

"There there, You-chi." I pat his head, and then kiss his cheeks. "…nee-chan will spend every time she has next time she goes back in here okay?" I kiss the top of his head. In addition, he stopped crying. He just nods.

"Good boy." I smile to him, wiping some tears that are still falling from his reddish eyes.

"Shall we eat then?" I stare at them. From Grandma, grandpa, Niña, natsume and youIchi and back.

"Itadakimasu!" we all say in unison. One b y one after that, we get our food and eat lively. YouIchi was still sitting on my lap-I was feeding him- natsume was quietly sitting next to me, eating as well. Grandpa and Grandma are both laughing because of some joke that Niña just told us, and I, mikan sakura is enjoying our last dinner together as well.

After we eat our festive dinner, we all go back to our usual routine after eating dinner. I find myself inside my room alone, thinking about what happened between Ichi and I a while ago. Now that I know what their surname is, I plan not to do anything. Im going to keep it to myself and only disclose the secret when it is only necessary. When it is the right time to say it. When everyone is ready in my eyes to know the truth that will change everything slowly.

When I was about to take my evening shower, I suddenly see youIchi standing in from of my door.

"You-chi?" I bend to level myself to him. He hugs me saying that he'll miss me and how he wish that I can live with him again.

"Im sorry You-chi," I hug him in return. "I promise you, after I graduate from high school. All of you will be living with me again." I kiss the top of his head. He only smiles back.

"Nee-chan," I hear him whispers while hugging me.

"Im going to take a bath now," I stand up. "You can sleep with me tonight if you want." I smile.

"Okay!" after that, he runs away.

****.**.**.****

I was sitting in the bathtub. I don't know what is making me feel so worry about something that isn't even my business. I rest my neck against the head of the bathtub, and then sigh.

"Ichi?" I call. No one answered of course. I then stretch the arm that was wearing the bracelet that he gave. I look at it.

"Why it is that he have that natsume doesn't?" I ask myself. "How did he make me feel so secured? Is it because…" I stopped questioning myself. I stand up from the bathtub, reach out for the towel and cover myself immediately.

****.**.**.****

After my short shower, I walk back to my room. There I found Youichi trying so hard to prepare our futon. I smile.

"Let me help you," I say with a smile. He looks grumpy.

"I've bween trying to prepware our bwed, but I can't," he was in the verge of tears again.

"Its okay baby," I whisper.

After we arrange our futon, we lie side by side. He was I my arms, smiling happily and I was beside him, stroking his grayish hair.

"So, who is fuka-chan again?" I saw him blush. I giggle.

"Nee-chan. Stop laughing at me," he hides on my side. I laugh louder.

"Its okay. So who is she?"

"She's this weird girl. Who kweeps on following wee, but I like it becawse I get to twease her,"

"ohh. Tell me more about her then," I smile.

We keep on talking about fuka-chan the whole night. it was surprising how long Youichi has been crushing on this girl. And I like it, because the way he tells his little stories about PRE-K and Fuka-chan is simply adorable and fascinating.

I was about to fall asleep too when someone open my door. I stand up to see who it was, but before I was able to see who it was, the door closes once more.

"Natsume??" I call but I receive no reply.

****.**.**.****

**The next day…**

Grandpa and Grandma drop natsume and I on the train station. Ruka was also there, along with a little girl who is in pigtails.

"Thanks grandpa, Grandma," I hug them.

The train was there, boarding.

"Mikan-chi!" the little girl calls me. I didn't know her, but nevertheless I still approach her. I look at ruka with questioning eyes.

"She's fuka," he mouths.

'So this is the girl my little brother likes,' I note.

"Mikan-chi," she calls again. I bend and level myself at her. then smile. "what is it fuka-chan?" suddenly, she hugs me.

"Can you keep a secret?" she whispers, still hugging me.

"anything." I reply.

"Youichi, I like him, but he keeps on teasing me," she pouts.

'She's so cute' I say to myself.

"Really? Well, fuka-chi, he likes you too, but don't tell him I told you that okay?" I smile. She lets go of me then kisses my cheek.

"I wont!" we made a pinky promise.

After that, I stand up again. I walk up to ruka. I hug him.

"Ruka, thank you." I was still hugging him "I will miss you, you know," I giggle.

"Me too. but can you let go of me first because your boyfriend is about to kill me," he say.

I let go of him, turn and sees natsume staring at me. No. More like glaring at me.

"Let him be." I smile.

"Bye mikan," he says with his usual gentle smile.

"Bye!" I gleefully reply.

I walk back to natsume's side. He was still standing like a statue. For the last time I wave to them signaling that this is good-bye, but before we board the train, ruka suddenly runs.

"Did you forget something?" I say to him looking confused.

"Yup." He smiles.

Suddenly he punches natsume. I was wide eye, while natsume on the other hand just glared at him, not bothering to punch him back.

"Don't you dare hurt sakura okay?!" he says in his usual playful tone.

"Hn,"

"Bye man," he says while patting natsume's shoulder.

"Bye." Natsume replies while patting Ruka's shoulder.

After that, he runs back to fuka-chi and smiles.

"Thanks" he mouths to me.

"You're welcome," I reply.

Finally, after that, we both board the train.

We were quiet the first couple of minutes. He still wasn't talking to me.

"So you really don't have any intentions on talking to me again have you?" I accuse.

"That hurts," he says, trying to examine the wound that ruka left.

"That's what you get for bullying me all the time." I joke. He looks at me.

"Hn,"

"Sorry?" I say. He didn't say anything. Instead, he puts his arm around me, then pulls me closer to him.

"That nobody…" he starts.

"Hmm?"

"He's kind of like me, but of course Im better looking and talented and popular of course," he's being boastful again.

"So you were interested to Ichi?" I finalized.

"He's interesting." He says.

"That's the same. Being interested and saying someone's interesting,"

"HN,"

"Jerk!"

"Polka."

"Slanted eyes"

"Idiot"

After a couple more of our usual routine, he falls asleep. My head was resting in his arms when the blinding sunlight suddenly made the bracelet show its different colors.

"Ichi." I whisper in a low voice.

Then I remember my conversation with Obaa-sama…

"_What do you want to know about him?" she was still smiling at me. So I guess she wasn't really shocked about my question._

"_Uhm, may I know his last name?" I held my breath just in case the answer will be too shocking for me to handle._

"_His last name you say?" I just nod._

"_Uhm. Hyuuga. Shoujiro Hyuuga," she smiles._

**End of chapter 15**

* * *

**A/n: **what do you think of this chap? Sorry for the long wait! I was BUSY with school and everything. More things will start to unfold after this chapter. Little by little, the characters of this fic will come, go, and vice versa. Their attitudes will be more in depth. I just hope you like it. love it, hate it, whatever! Just enjoy it! :]

* * *

**Chapter 16 preview:** back to school again! Hotaru and Kato break up?!

"You guys broke up?"

"its because your being an idiot again!"

"No im not! She's being too narrow minded!"

"I hate you!"

"You're not the only one!"

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing my last chapter:**

'-MiNi-RAi-'

Natsume HyUuGa AdIk

UnreadableMe

misaki-harada

kaho14belle

MarshTheMallow

sora skyller

AYUMU10

Irumi Kanzaki

grace of dreams—it will be. I promise. Some things will just pop out every now and then but I DO guarantee you that this will be a natsumikan fic :]

arveegomez—thanks for making this one of your faves.

hana-pink – no. not yet. They attend the same school but they haven't talk talk. So yea. But you know what, you just gave me an idea. Thanks :]

sweet-blackrevenge

HarunaNiwa073

thundra18

WolfxAngel


	18. act 16: Kato & Hotaru break up!

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to:** Hana no Uta

_"No one realizes the beauty of love, until you're caught in it."

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.

**

* * *

Previously:**

Then I remember my conversation with Obaa-sama…

"_What do you want to know about him?" she was still smiling at me. So I guess she wasn't really shocked about my question._

"_Uhm, may I know his last name?" I held my breath just in case the answer will be too shocking for me to handle._

"_His last name you say?" I just nod._

"_Uhm. Hyuuga. Shoujiro Hyuuga," she smiles._

**End of chapter 15

* * *

**

**Advance Note:** this chapter occurred TWO WEEKS after the vacation. :]

* * *

**Chapter 16: Back to school again! Hotaru and Kato break up?!**

**_Valentine's Day. _**

A once in a year day where in people give out chocolates to the person one is attracted. It is also the day where in the school prohibits it. The bringing of chocolates I mean. SO, in the end, or at least before the person they like goes INSIDE the campus, they wait outside just to give them their home made chocolate. Moreover, every year, the same scenario happens, especially today that my boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga is coming near the school with me of course, Mikan Sakura, her girlfriend/ childhood friend.

'It's going to be a LONG day' I noted after seeing different group of girls waiting for Natsume's arrival.

"Hn," he was already agitated. Since our elementary years, Natsume **never** accepted any chocolates given by any other girls. He only accepts mine and eats it even though he doesn't like sweet foods like chocolate.

"Let's go home," he muttered. He held my hand a little tighter than usual then grabbed me away from the usual sidewalk that we walk into going to school. However, when we turned around, what happened was that…

"Mikan!" was the first thing that I heard the moment I walked to school with Natsume. When I turned around to see who called me, I saw Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru. I dragged Natsume with me then walked to them. I was smiling.

"GUYS!" I said, hugging them.

"we miss you," said Anna and Nonoko. As for Hotaru, she just stared at me with her usual mini smile that is only for my eyes.

"Hotaru," I hugged her.

"Baka." She breathed. I let go of her. Something was wrong here. Why? Because Hotaru Imai never allows me to hug her, just like that.

"Is something the matter?" I looked at her questioningly. She just showed me a smile, a weak and fragile one.

"Hotaru," I hugged her again.

"hmn." She put her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Kato standing behind her, looking at the opposite direction.

"Did you guys fight?" I whispered to her. She just nodded.

"Ohhh..." I didn't know what to say because I didn't know where to start.

When she let go of me, I saw everyone staring at us, as if it was their first time seeing Hotaru imai, the famous ice queen/ blackmailer of North High acting like that. I shrugged.

"let's go guys," I said, walking back to Natsume's side.

It felt different when we went inside the campus itself. Anna and Nonoko was still the same, Natsume and I are walking side by side, my hand tangled with his. While Hotaru and Kato, who still hasn't spoke a word to each other since we walked in walked with a distance between them. I started to worry.

"Natsume," I breathed in a cool low voice. He stared at my auburn colored eyes.

"Let them be," he tighten his grip into my hands, "… relationships has their ups and downs baka," he looked so serious "…if she needs help, she'll ask for it,"

I didn't say anything after that I just looked from Hotaru to Kato then to Natsume. He was right. I need to let them be because it's their problem, but I can't help it because that face that Hotaru gave to me was painful that it was my second time seeing it aside from the day that her parents had remarried.

****.**.**.****

The whole day passed and I wasn't able to talk to Hotaru. On our way home, Natsume and I didn't say a word to each other. He just held my hand tighter than usual, and he was keeping it inside of his jacket pocket. I wanted to drop by Hotaru's house to check on her, but I cant.

'Im going to call her when I get home,' I noted to myself.

"Polka," he breathed my name for the third time.

"What?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing." He looked away.

"What?" I asked. I was being persistent.

"nothing,"

"LIES!" I joked.

"Baka,"

"Stupid!"

"Light headed!"

"Jerk!"

"…"

"Ha! You lose!" I said to him while looking at him, smirking. He was staring at me differently. It then occurred to me that he was staring at the bracelet that Ichi had given to me. I covered it with my left hand.

"Hn," he didn't say anything after that.

After that, he let goes of my hand then walked away going to his house without saying any goodbyes to me or anything. I felt guilty.

"Sorry," I muttered even though im sure that he wont be able to hear it.

**Normal POV**

"Darn it," Natsume hyuuga was feeling frustrated when he got home. He dug through his pocket, glanced at the thing that he was looking for then threw it on the bed. It was supposed to be his valentine's gift for his girlfriend, but he wasn't able to find a chance to give it to her properly since her girlfriend, Mikan sakura was busy the whole day trying to help her best friend Hotaru Imai with her problem with Kato.

After that, he went in front of the mirror. He held the top wooden part of the large mirror then with such angry looking eyes he stared at himself.

He stared at himself angrily for letting Mikan sakura get close to Ichi Fukizawa. The nobody who looked awfully familiar to him. He ruffled his hair then frustrating close to someone who she just met. Then it occurred to him that maybe it was because they DO look similar. The cold looking eyes, the deadly aura, the demeanor. Then he muttered something under his breath…

"Could it be? …" he walked out from his room, and then entered into his father's room.

When he got there, he immediately opened all the drawers and compartments near his father's working table. He searched for something that flashed through his mind. When he found the 'evidence' that he was looking for to confirm what he was thinking, he plopped himself on the floor, his fingers running exhaustively through his jet-black hair. He was staring at a certain picture, an old looking one to be precise. A young girl who looks like she's on her mid twenties or maybe younger sitting on a chair, beside him, standing was a boy dressed in a blue polo shirt which was tucked in and a pair of dark black shorts. Natsume stared at the picture repeatedly, studying every detail of the picture, but what got his attention after looking at it for a couple of times wasn't the girl, but the boy dressed in blue. The boy with same cold eyes, except his was chocolate in color, the same unsmiling face and the same silky looking black hair. At first, he thought that it was him that was in the picture and that the girl that he was with was his mom since his mom had him during her mid twenties, but after examining real close, he confirmed it to himself that it wasn't him because the eye color was different. He flipped the picture to see any information about it and when he did, he regretted doing it. He regretted thinking about the possibility. He regretted everything he did up to now because when he flipped the picture, he saw what he didn't want to see.

In a black ink, written in an elegant calligraphy was the name Ichi Fukizawa and Akiko Fukizawa.

**End of POV**

****.**.**.****

"Hotaru?" I was in front of my best friend's room right now. After what happened between Natsume, and me I decided to go to Hotaru's apartment to check up on her instead of calling her over the phone.

She opened the door. I was shocked to see her crying. Well not crying, crying, but her beautiful violet orbs were swollen and red.

"Mikan," she whispered my name quietly as she approaches me. Then she gave me a hug. A weak one.

"I'm here," she just nodded.

"I know."

****.**.**.****

When she clamed down, I asked her what happened between the times that I wasn't here up to the time before I was able to see her. I also asked her about her fight with Kato. At first, she was hesitant because she wasn't used to tell her feelings straight up at the first place, but after making her feel comfortable, she told me everything. On how she saw Kato with someone a couple of days before Valentine's Day when she went out with Anna and Nonoko to go shopping and how he was trying to avoid her and how he keeps on canceling their dates for a certain day.

"Im going to talk to him tomorrow," I promised to my best friend.

"Suit yourself." She was back again, her usual cold aura and un-expressive face and her composure was back which made me giggle.

"Hn," she only said.

"Thanks" she lowly said.

"Anytime," I hugged her.

"Let go of me or else," I sweat dropped.

"Hotaru!" I winced.

"Baka! Let go of me now! Or ELSE!" Then I let go.

"Good girl," she smirked. I looked at her as I let of her. she met my gaze then pointed out something that I thought she knew after seeing me earlier this day.

The bracelet.

"Hmm?" I looked at her, hesitating whether should I tell her or not.

"What happened?" she looked interested so I decided to tell her besides it would be unfair if I kept this from her. She's my best friend after all.

I told her everything after that. From the train ride to the farewell part where in Ruka punched Natsume. She was looking and smirking at me from time to time, especially the last part since she's been waiting for someone to stand up against Natsume, but in the end, she didn't show any shocked expression. I was shocked.

"Aren't you going to tell me something?" I looked at her. I was confused.

"No. why should I?"

"Because you're my best friend." She raised an eyebrow.

"Hmn…"

"Hmn what?" I was getting anxious.

"Why won't you tell Natsume about this?"

"Because I'm not in the position to do so. Im not involved."

"But you ARE. The moment you found out the 'truth' you were already involved." Her last statement made me think. We continued talking; in fact, it was so late when we finished talking that she insisted on letting me stay on her apartment.

****.**.**.****

**The next day…February 15: day after Valentine's Day**

Today was different. I didn't go to school with Natsume today, but with Hotaru instead. When I checked my phone when I woke up , I saw a LOT of missed calls from Natsume , which scared me. and a text message from him and Kato.

When I read Natsume's text message, I sighed in relief.

" baka! Wer r u? it'll be waitin' the school gtes. I tld u nt 2 interfere wid them baka! U mde me worry."

I sat up, by that time, I realized that Hotaru wasn't by my side anymore.

"Hotaru?" I can't see her anywhere. I abruptly stood up, still calling her name in panic.

"Hotaru?!"

"What do you want baka?" I didn't realize that she was sleeping next to me after all. Her body, from head to toe covered with a large violet fleece blanket. I laughed nervously.

"This better be important or else," she continued. I looked at the alarm clock. Its only 5:45 a.m.

"Err. I thought you left without me," I was giggling nervously.

"What time is it?" she wasn't 'that' angry, but she was irritated.

"Uhm. 5:46."

"Too early." She said. Then she covered herself with her blanket again.

"Sorry."

"Wake me up after 6:30."

"Okay."

After that, I went to her kitchen to prepare us some breakfast. Before staring, I suddenly remembered about the text message that I received from Kato. It said, "Mikan, can you help me get back with Hotaru? I'll explain everything to you. Please help me."

After reading the text message, I realized that I haven't heard anything from Kato's side. Not even a single explanation was heard from him, so I decided to call him.

I know it was still early, but it didn't matter. he picked up anyway.

"Hello?" he sounds sleepy.

"Hey,"

"Mikan?"

"Yup."

"Are you going to help me?"

"Of course. Tell me everything that there is to know. What happened?"

"The girl that I was with the day Hotaru saw us was my cousin. She stayed in my house for a week or two because it was their break at that time. Since she has a great sense of fashion, I tagged her along with me when I was buying a gift for Hotaru." He explained.

"That's it?" I was expecting a lot more from him, but it seemed to me that he shorten the story for me already.

"Okay. I have a plan now. We'll do it tomorrow. During school time"

"Okay, thanks," after that I hanged up.

I then remembered Natsume's text message, I texted him back.

"Im sorry. I ws jst worrid. Ill c u in school. Luv you =)"

After that, I prepared our meals. I realized that the kitchen was too clean. I then wondered how Hotaru manages to eat.

"Does she even use this kitchen?" I asked myself.

I cooked out favorite meal that morning. At exactly 6.15AM, I was done. I smiled in relief while staring at the food that I prepared on the table I then went to the bathroom to take a shower. At 6.30AM, I was done. I took my spare uniform that's always been in here since 9th grade. I wore it, and then walked back to the living room to wake Hotaru up.

"Hotaru," I sat next to her, tapping her sides lightly.

"Hmn," she turned.

"…taru,"

"hmmm." I stopped for a while and sighed.

'She still is hard to wake up,' I thought.

"HO-TA-RU!" I called her name aloud, at the same time she opened he violet orbs then hit me a small pillow that she was hugging...

"OUCH!"

"Im wide awake, you don't need to shout baka,"

"Owww,"

She was staring at me from head to toe, wondering how I was able to dress up so fast.

"I cooked us some breakfast," I shouted before she entered the bathroom.

"I don't eat breakfast. Go ahead of me," she shouted back.

"Eh? I stared, wide eyed, whining.

"You heard me," she shouted back.

"No! We're going to eat together!"

"Suit yourself."

After a couple of minutes, she went out from the bathroom, fully dress from head to toe. I smiled at her.

"Let's go?" I smiled, walking to the table.

"Hmp,"

After we ate, we walked to school together. On the way, we saw Anna and Nonoko who was waiting for Hotaru apparently.

"Good morning!" I greeted them with a smile.

"Mi-chi! Good morning!" they smiled.

After that, we continued walking to school. When we got there, I saw Natsume leaning against one of the walls of the school, gates, waiting for me. I smiled.

"Natsume!" I called out for his name. He straightened his back.

"Morning" the girls told him.

"Morning," he mumbled. He was in a bad mood.

"Let's go?" I held his hand then we both went inside the campus.

"We'll see you later," Anna and Nonoko said to us and as for Hotaru, she just smiled at me.

"How'd it go?" he asked when we walked quite a distance away from them.

"It was cool. It was a misunderstanding. And now, im going to help Kato," I smiled.

"Really?" he was teasing me.

"YEAH! I will bring them back together! You'll see!" I was full of pride and confidence that Natsume just smiled at that thought.

"Hmp! You're not treating me seriously again," I pouted.

"Maybe," he was mocking me.

"Hmp!" soon enough we will be in our class. I then decided to let go of his hand walk away, but before I was able to step another foot or two away from him, he suddenly grabbed my arm then kissed me. I blushed.

"Baka! They (students) saw us!" I smacked his head. He just shrugged. "So?" he raised his eyebrow.

"You're so impossible!" I said. After that, we entered our class.

****.**.**.****

When lunch period came, I went to Kato's classroom to discuss our secret "get back with Hotaru plan" that will commerce tomorrow.

"it will be perfect! you'll see! She LOVES those flowers." I exclaimed while telling Kato my flawless plan.

"Are you sure she'll like it? That she's not allergic to it?" he asked me while raising an eyebrow at me.

"Im sure!" I smiled at him.

"Okay. Im going to get them tomorrow morning and I'll see you here early correct?" he summarize the plan for tomorrow.

"Yup!" I smiled. After that, I left his room to go back to class.

****.**.**.****

**The next day**: NORMAL POV

**First period**

Hotaru walked in her first period and noticed something on her desk. She walked to her desk and noticed that it was her favorite flower. A red rose. It was her favorite because for her roses gives off different meaning and value. There, on her desk, she found three red roses.

'I love you,' she thought.

When she carried the three roses near to herself. A piece of paper fell. She read it loudly for Mikan, Nonoko and Anna to hear "meet," it said.

"Where did you get these?" Anna asked, smelling the flowers that Hotaru was holding.

"Its on my desk," she quietly said.

"From who?"

"I don't know"

**Second period**

"Imai-san! There's something on your desk again," their classmate Jin called out. Hotaru turned and saw three more roses, which adds up to six.

'I wanna be yours' she thought. Then, a piece of paper was with it again.

"What does it say?" Mikan asked.

"Me." Hotaru said. "Meet me," she concluded after joining the two pieces of paper.

**Third period**

When she came in for third period, there were more roses on her desk. Four more was added, resulting to ten red beautiful roses.

'You are perfect.'

And like the other roses on her desk, there was a note.

"At the," she read to herself "Meet me at the…"

**Fourth period**

There are ten roses with her in total as of now. And when fourth period came, one more was added.

'That makes 11 altogether: You are my treasured one, the one I love the most in my life,'

Whoever the person who was giving out those roses was winning her vote. Little by little. She looked around to see if there was a note and she did. It was under the rose.

"Rooftop," it said. "Meet me at the rooftop," she was looking for Mikan and the others too ask if they know something about it, but they were nowhere to be found.

**Fifth period**

She has Kato in this period. She looked around to see if he knows anything about the roses things, but he was not in the room. She asked Mikan.

"Where is he?"

"Oh, Kato? He went to the nurse's office. He told me that he wasn't feeling well." She lied.

"Oh,"

"Nice roses Imai," Natsume went inside the classroom. When he passed by Hotaru's desk, he suddenly said, "there's more in here," pointing to the desk.

"Who is it from?" she was hoping to see a card.

"I don't know. No card,"

"Oh,"

When she walked to her desk, she found nine more roses.

'20 overall. Believe me I am sincere towards you,'

"After school" Mikan read aloud.

"Meet me at the rooftop after school," Hotaru concluded.

"I wonder who it is." Mikan giggled.

"If your admirer is ugly, DO run away," Natsume said earning him a smack from Mikan.

"What?"

"Tch!"

"Whatever"

**Sixth period**

She received two more roses. This time it was violet and yellow. She started thinking of a reason why a sudden change of color, but she wasn't able to figure out why. After this period, Hotaru will know who was behind the roses thing. It was making her feel nervous. What is it really was an admirer? How can he tell Kato about this?

**Rooftop**

She didn't want to show up after school, but she decided to do so anyway. When she went to the rooftop. No one was there. She walked further from the wooden door. Then she saw someone. Someone who was sitting on a long wooden chair under a shady tree.

"Kato?" she wasn't sure if she was right, but when she walked near the figure, she was able to confirm it.

There he was. Kato was sitting on a wooden chair, under a large shady tree with twenty more red roses to give to Hotaru.

'Forty. My love for you is genuine,' she thought.

She was almost in tears because she didn't thought that Kato would go for such an extent just to be forgiven by Hotaru. She was speechless.

"Do you have the violet and yellow rose that I left on your last block?" she just nodded.

"There's no need to talk right now. If you forgive me, then give me the violet rose, and if not, if you want to end our relationship, give me the yellow one. I'll understand," he looked so serious. In fact this was the first time that Hotaru saw Kato this serious.

She was hesitant. Then she remembered what Mikan had told her last night before they went to bed.

'I know Kato deep inside is sincere. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Give him a chance. Forgive him'

Slowly, she then reached out for the violet rose. She walked up to Kato steadily, slowly then hand him the violet rose.

"Im sorry," she mumbled. Then Kato hugged her. She started tearing up. It was too much for her. She was so overwhelmed.

"Im sorry. I didn't tell you," he said, still hugging Hotaru.

"It's okay," when she calmed down a little bit, Kato gave her the present that he was supposed to give last February 14.

It was a ring. A small not too fancy ring that has a violet gemstone.

"thanks." She mumbled. "I like it,"

"Hmmm" he said, hugging her tightly.

**END OF NORMAL POV**

After seeing what had happened to Hotaru and Kato, I decided to leave them there. When I went back to my classroom, I saw Natsume sitting on my seat sleeping.

"He must have been waiting for me," I said to myself.

When I walked near my desk. I found a black velvet covered rectangular box in his hand. I slowly grabbed it away from him and opened it, it was a bracelet with my name carved on it. When I was about to wear it, he suddenly woke up. He grabbed the bracelet away from me and said

"Im supposed to be the one who's going to wear that to you,"

"Oh,"

"Belated."

"Its okay" he put the bracelet on me. I heard a soft 'click'

"I like it. thanks." I hugged him then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"How'd it go?" he yawned.

"Good. Perfect."

"Oh."

"Let's go?" I smiled.

"Yeah."

We walked hand in hand on our way home. By the time we got in our street, it was already dark.

"Im fine here," I told him.

"Sure?"

"yeah." I smiled.

"Okay. Nyt."

"Nyt and thanks."

"HN," after that, he walked to back his house.

While on the other hand, here I am, shock to see someone sitting on my porch sleeping. When I went near the sleeping figure, I was shock because I didn't expect it to be someone who I thought I'd never see ever again.

Here he was sitting in front of me, his long legs folded his messy black hair covering his sleepy auburn eyes.

"Ichi,"I called.

**End of chapter 16**

**

* * *

A/n: FF was not running fine this weekend!** XD ANYWAYS.. this chapter is set two weeks after the summer break.A supposed to be "valentine" special. But oh well. I posted it too late. XD. Did you guys like it? Tell me what you think ;] **please read my one shot entitled, "Fall for you"** **for those who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks so much!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17 preview: Truth**

"natsume stop! you're hurting me!" he was shaking me with anger. when he was about to do another hurtful thing to me, a hand stopped him. it was ichi's.

"natsume" i was about to cry when u called out his name. he hugged me tightly.

"please," he stopped. his leaned his forehead on my shoulders then pulled me closer to him. "just stay by my side,"

"i will. i always will."

"you're the only onw that i have now." his breathing was slow and low.


	19. Welcome Back

GUYS!!!!:)

I miss you! Belated Happy New Year :)

Many things had happened. I know! Ruin princess has been absent for such a long time.,=!!!! X|

ARGH! Stress! A lot of stress that came from school school school! I didn't know that being a junior is this hectic!! =) but enough of that.. Since its already 2010, I decided to continue writing this left out fic of mine..

So my dear readers.. Please.. If you don't mind, read and review my fic again:)

I mean wait for my new posts, which will prolly start around January 8 :)

* * *

Till here ,till here..

Love lots my dear readers,

**_Ruin Princess signing off :)_**


	20. act 17: worst case scenario

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to:** Hana no Uta and My one and only baby :]

_"No one realizes the beauty of love, until you're caught in it."

* * *

_

**Disclaimer**: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.

* * *

**Previously:**

While on the other hand, here I am, shock to see someone sitting on my porch sleeping. When I went near the sleeping figure, I was shock because I didn't expect it to be someone who I thought I'd never see ever again.

Here he was sitting in front of me, his long legs folded his messy black hair covering his sleepy auburn eyes.

"Ichi,"I called.

**End of chapter 16

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: Worse case scenario

* * *

**

…After that, everything went silent. …

I still couldn't believe my eyes.

"Ichi." I was still calling out for his name and I didn't even notice. I was being tempted and I don't even know why. I suddenly want to touch his hair and hug him. His aura was different and I just know it.

"Ic..." I was planning to wake him up, but then someone called out my name so loud that immediately caught my attention.

"MIKAN!" I paused while reaching out for Ichi's sleeping figure and turned to see whom it was. Shocked, I stood up and called back, "Natsume."

"What. What is he doing here?!" he was controlling growing his anger as he walked closer to the two of us.

"I don't know Natsume!" he still can't get over his jealousy over Ichi. I turned my back at him knowing that the more I continue talking to him, the more we'll end up into a fight again.

"Ichi? Ichi..." I was trying to wake Natsume's little brother, but suddenly Natsume grabbed me forcefully away from Ichi, forcing me to stand up at the same time.

"Natsume! You're hurting me!" I cried out, but he didn't care. He acted as if he didn't hear me.

"Natsume! Let go of.." I wasn't able to finish my sentence because I felt someone grabbing me away from Natsume and after having a clear view of who it was I found out that it was Ichi.

"Don't you dare treat her again like that!" it was my first time seeing him mad since I met. For all I know, he's been good with keeping his cool with situation like this, but not on this case.

"Mind your own business you.." he threw hard punch on Ichi's perfect face. I screamed in shock! "ICHI!!" I ran by his side to help him get up, but Ichi being Ichi acted all cool and just said "I'm fine. Don't worry about this." He replied coolly while wiping the blood off his lower corner lip.

He stood up as if nothing had happened, he ran towards Natsume , then seeking revenge, he threw a punch at Natsume's face. Unfortunately, he didn't blow his lower lips like what Natsume did to him, he just gave him a black eye on his right eye.

"GUYS!" Mikan Sakura, who didn't know what to do, was already crying. "STOP IT!" She was caught up between two guys and she didn't have any idea how to stop them from hurting each other furthermore.

Ichi was about to throw his fifth punch on Natsume when a black tinted car stopped in front of them three which made them all stop on their tracks.

"Dad." Ichi's eyes widened after hearing the word Dad coming out from Natsume's mouth. The guy who was wearing a black tuxedo and white tie slowly came out from the car. He stared at Natsume and mikan, but Ichi, who was now standing next to mikan with a protective stance, caught his attention the most.

"Enough of this fighting Natsume and Ichi everyone go inside and that includes you mikan" With a low voice just like Natsume and Ichi's, he spoke just that sentence and with that everyone went inside Natsume's mansion.

The atmosphere inside Natsume's house became awkward and quiet the moment us three of them came in. Natsume's mom all welcomed us with a smile like the usual way , but after seeing Ichi, she carried of an 'I know who this person is" look. She was calm and welco-my and that's the trait that mikan loves the most about her aunt. She was calm and cool. She acted like she knew who Ichi was. Maybe Shoujiro told Auntie about Ichi a long time ago. Maybe so long that Natsume didn't know because he wasn't born yet.

"you must be Ichi," Auntie was smiling as she instruct him to have a sit on their white couch and Ichi did politely. While Natsume and I on the hand went upstairs.

"Natsume, aren't we gonna go downstairs to…?" Natsume was leaning on the wall on his second floor house, while I on the other hand was kneeling in front of him also looking out from below.

"Mikan," that was the first time he called my name the whole time we were in here. I looked at him pitifully and hugged him.

"I love you Natsume." I whispered sincerely. He hugged me back tighter than usual. His right hand was holding my left hand tightly and with a low whisper, he said " just stay by my side mikan. You are the only one I have," with that my heart sunk with sadness.

"I'll be by your side always Natsume. Always." she tears up quietly and so did Natsume. Both of them was heartbroken especially Natsume because what he was feeling was nothing compared to mikan.

Emptiness.

on the other hand, Ichi, Shoujiro and Auntie was still talking. I saw Auntie hugging Ichi tightly as if she found her long lost son , while Shoujiro on the other hand was looking up on us. His eyes searching for his older son, Natsume. Our eyes met and I only gave him a frown.

"welcome to this family Ichi," I heard aunt said. I frowned more. I didn't know what to do. I was caught up.

"Thank you, but I don't want to live here. I want to live with Mikan Sakura. Just like my mom has instructed me to do." My auburn eyes went wild, my mouth was practically half open and I saw Natsume's hand clutched up into another fist.

"live with mikan ? Our mikan?" Auntie cannot believe what she just heard.

"Yes Maam. Mikan Sakura. The girl up there." He pointed at me. Natsume's right hand reached out for my left hand and while Ichi was explaining things, his hand was held to mine the whole time.

" that can't be though. Our mikan is engaged to your older brother Natsume." Shoujiro explained.

"But that was my mom's last wish before she died." My heart sunk after hearing that. The old elderly woman who helped me out when I passed out back then died. I felt bad for Ichi. Now he had no one, but Natsume and his family.

Natsume stood up drastically then dragged me outside from his house. Maybe everything that's happening tonight was too much.

"bastard." He mumbled as we stood outside out doorway.

"Natsume!" I couldn't help but reprimand him. He stared at me coldly.

"So you are siding with him too?!" he was raising his voice.

"NO!" I was quiet after "YOU ARE JUST BEING A BABY!!" I shouted at him back.

He went speechless for a while which made me feel bad. I hugged him tightly then said "don't take me wrong baby. Let's just go in. I'm sorry," I opened my house's door slowly then we both went in.

When we got in he just opened the TV and sat down quietly while I on the other hand just looked at him forlornly.

"Do you want something to eat?" I sat next to him after I got done changing my clothes. I gave him a glass of cold water

He didn't reply. He just wrapped his arms around me as if he was trying to protect me from something that's going to get me anytime soon.

"I'm just going to stay here," I told him confidently.

"…"

"Don't be scared. That's a promise. I will always be here Natsume," I hugged him tighter, but still no reply.

I was getting a little pissed off because no one was talking back to me. When I was about to talk again, I realized that Natsume already fell asleep on my shoulders.

I kissed the top of his head then said, "I love you, my Natsume Hyugga." And with that I covered us with a large blanket and we both fall asleep.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/n: it's been a while my lovely readers! Now I back and writing for real! =) I know this chapter is short but im having a hard time writing continuously so forgive me with this short comeback chapter. I'll make it up to you my loves! =) don't worry. ^^ so you know the drill, read and review guys and gals! Alright?! **

**Ciao!**

**Xoxo,**

**Ruin princess **


	21. act 18: protection

**My childhood friend loves me**

**Dedicated to:** Hana no Uta and My one and only baby :]

_"No one realizes the beauty of love, until you're caught in it."_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Higuchi tachibana-sama owns it.

* * *

**Previously:**

"Don't be scared. That's a promise. I will always be here Natsume," I hugged him tighter, but still no reply.

I was getting a little pissed off because no one was talking back to me. When I was about to talk again, I realized that Natsume already fell asleep on my shoulders.

I kissed the top of his head then said, "I love you, my Natsume Hyugga." And with that I covered ourselves with a large blanket and we both fall asleep.

To be continued…

**End of Chapter 17**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Protection**

After the incident, Natsume still hasn't come back to their house. It's been two weeks already, yet he insist that he would rather stay here with me than be in his house with parents and Ichi. We went back to school the day after the incident. Ichi transferred in my school too, and surpringsily, just like everyone else, he was in my class too, alongisde with Natsume. As much as possible, I try to separate Ichi and Natsume at all because of I let them get on each other's nerves again, they'll fight for sure. Most of the time they are tolerant with each other since they're both aware that if they fight, I won't hesitate to butt in, so majority of the time, even though we three are together along with Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and the others, they barely talk. Instead, they give each other a death stare or two.

"Mikan!" I turned around and saw Anna and Nonoko running up to me. I saw Hotaru and Kaito behind them, walking together, and Natsume behind them. I didn't see Ichi, so I started worrying.

"Guys!" I waved at them, still waiting under the sakura trees.

What I like about us is that when we're together, all the worries and problems seem to fade away. As of right now, I'm enjoying the view of the beautiful falling petals of the tree, and my meal together with the people that I cherish.

"Hnn." I looked up to see Natsume looking agitated. I raised one of my brow at him.

"What's the matter?" he didn't answer, but I heard Hotaru saying something about Ichi and Natusme bumping into each other when they were on their way here.

"So where is he now?" I asked, pertaining to Ichi. I saw Natume's expression fall more.

"We don't know." they all said. Somewhat unison as they start taking out their lunch boxes.

"Oh, I see." Everyone was sitting in a form of a circle. The only one who isn't is Natsume. He was still standing next to me.

I tugged the ends of his pants and softly pat the space next to me. "Please?" He didn't say anything, but he sat down anyways reading his manga as usual.

We started talking about what's happening around the school, but then as we continue talking, I saw Ichi's figure resurfing from the gates. It looks like he's looking for a place to eat outisde too, due to the nice weather.

Out of reflex, I stood up, put on my shoes while saying "I'll be back." to my friends and then called him over. "ICHI!" I can feel everyone's staring on my back as I do so. I can feel Natsume's irritated look, too.

Ichi stood there, looking at me. His black hair glistening under the hot morning sun. He really does look like Natsume from afar, but with gentler, more approachable aura.

"Come eat with us!" I smiled at him as I walk over. He gave me a poker face. I guess it means that he's hesitating since Natsume's there and he doesn't want to cause trouble.

I tap him on the shoulder, trying to ease the tension that he was feeling. "It's okay," I smiled my usual smile at him "they won't mind." He gave me a little sincere smile and was about to go back with me, but when we we're near them, he whispered "I can feel his irritation. I don't think it's a good idea to eat with you and your friends." his eyes was reflecting his emotions. I can see his honesty and sincerity. He really is a nice guy. I can see that he doesn't want Natsume and I to fight over him anymore. I felt bad.

"No. It's okay, I promise." I tried reassuring him, but he didn't buy it.

"No. It'll eat with you guys next time, instead." He smiled as he runs his hair through me hair. "I promise."

"O.. okay." I didn't want to force him because I don't want him to feel more uncomfortable. HE said his thanks and started walking away. I stood there watching him as he slowly makes his way somwhere else when he stopped and smiled. I smiled back, waved then mouthed "Sorry." He dismiss my apology with a wave then walked away.

"Why didn't he eat with us?" Kaito asked me when I came back to them.

"He said that it's because it looks like Natsume and I will fight over him again." I frowed unconsciously. All eyes were on Natsume.

"Good that he knows where he belongs." I became upset with what he said. He's being too har don his half brother.

"NATSUME!" I wasn't aware that I raised my voice at him.

"What?" I can feel his irritation seeping through his stare. I didn't care.

"Don't be too harsh on him." I quietly pleaded.

"Hn." He stood up, put his shoes on and walked away. I called him over a few times, but he didn't bother looking back.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"No. He'll be back later on, anyways. He's been like ever since Ichi got here. I don't know why." They looked at me seriously.

"What?" They looked at me even more, I still don't get it.

"Don't you think that maybe he's jealous?" Kaito started

"Or scared of losing you?" Anna and Nonoko said.

"Or maybe he's just being stupid." the ice queen said emotionlessly. They all let out a nervouce laugh after hearing her commnent.

"No. I don't think so. I think he's acting like a little kid." I said, continue eating my lunch.

"If you say so.." after that, I heard nothing. We continued eating.

* * *

**Meanwhile (Normal POV)**

Natsume agrily walked away from his girlfriend and peers. This was the second time that his girlfriend/fiancee, Mikan Sakura, took the side of his half brother that he hates so much. Since the only person who can understand him, and calm him down decided to took some unknown guy's side, he went to his secret spot on the school ground which is a sakura tree, too. Even though the academy is filled with a handful of plants and sakura trees, this sakura tree that he likes to go to is different. It was way bigger, prettier and calmer than the rest since the sakura tree was located by the back of the school. He walked and walked, muttering little curses as he remembered how his beloved took the other guy's side. When he got there, his temper got worse. What he saw got on his nerves more.

"Tsk." he breath out a curse as he goes near his favorite resting place.

"What are you doing here?" he scowled as he saw his half brother eating quietly under the sakura tree.

"Eating, obviously. Can't you tell?" he was planning to be nice, but after sensing that Natsume is giving him an attitude, it provoked him.

"You're not welcome here." He told him off cooly, trying to keep his composure.

"I don't recall seeing that this tree is your property, _brother._" Natsume's brow met, he's hand forming a fist. "_Must not be provoked."_ he said to himself quietly as he remembered what the auburn girl had told him about not being too harsh on Ichi.

"Whatever." He climbed up the tree, laid down on one of it's branches then covered his face.

"Hmn." Ichi didn't say anything either. Like Natsume, he remembered how Mikan dislikes it when the two of them fight.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" From afar, Natsume cannot be seen since he's resting on a branch of the tree, so it looked like Ichi was talking to himself. Natsume heard him and was planning to continue on pretending to be asleep, but Ichi asked him again, now with more curiosity.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" the phrase rung unsude Natsume's head. Now that he thought about it, he didn't do anything bad. He didn't hate him. Hate wasn't the word, more like thhreatened.

"You don't need to know." he didn't want to admit it to himself that he was the one who's wrong in the situation so that was the only thing he was able to say.

"Okay. I won't force you then, but let me say this to you," He looked up at him, their eyes met. Tension was present between the two of them. "I'll protect Mikan to the point that i'll risk my life for her." He was calm when he said that. Calm yet determined and that pissed Natsume off. It made him feel as if his protection to Mikan wasn't good enough. He jumped down to talk to him face to face. That was it. What Ichi said was the last straw.

He pushed him against the tree's branch, grabbing him by the collar. "Don't fuck with me. The only protection she needs is my protection. Not yours, not anyone else's"

"Oh. Your protection, eh?" he looked up, met his half brother's eyes with pride then continued "If your so called protection is what she only needs then tell me why I found her laying unconsciously by the lake before? Soaking wet and almost out of breath? Is that what you call protection? Not being able to put her away from harm?" Natsume's grip loosened, he was still looking at Ichi's coffee colored orbs, but it wasn't as fierce as before.

Ichi slapped away Natsume's hand that's still on his collar. He looked at him seriously, arranged his crinkled uniform then walked away.

"That bastard." Natsume muttered, fist tightening as he punch the branch of the tree causing his left hand to bleed.

**End of Chapter Eighteen**


	22. act 19: mother's death

**Chapter Nineteen: Mother's death.**

The bell rung and natsume never came back. Even after school has ended, he never did. His bag was there, but the owner wasn't. I started worrying. Before leaving, I started asking my classmates if any of them saw him during or after lunch. All of them so far said no and when it was Yuu's turn, he said "I saw Ichi and Natsume talking a while ago during lunch. Maybe around 5 minutes before it ended?" there was a trace of uncertainty behind his voice. "They were talking under the Sakura tree that natsume always goes to." I heard enough. I said my thanks and left. I went to the Sakura tree hoping to see him there, resting on one of its branches, but he was nowhere in sight. I came back to our classroom thinking that maybe he is there already, but he wasn't. I changed my plans to go look for Ichi instead. Just in time, I saw him walking out of the school. His tall lean figure glistening against the afternoon sun.

"ICHI!" I called after him with all of my might. He turned around, looking who was calling for him. I waved at him so he can see me. He stared at me questioningly and smiled.

"Wait for me!" I mouthed. He walked toward a nearby tree, indicating that he'll be waiting for me.

I took my bag, bade my goodbye to my friends and ran out. I felt tired easily. I haven't run like this ever since middle school. When I got to where Ichi is, I was gasping for air. He smiled at me, ruffled the top of my hair and said "Take it easy." He gave me that gentle smile that he doesn't give easily to people. Unconsciously, it made me smile too.

When I was able to breathe normally again, I straightened up, while arranging my uniform.

"Can I ask you something?" my heart was thumping loudly. It feels like he can hear it too despite the loud noises around us.

"Of course. What's up?" I didn't notice that a part of my hair is sticking out. He rearranged it for me. I feel blood rushing on my cheeks.

"You're blushing." He said out of nowhere. He was looking sideward, covering a part of his face. I couldn't see if he was blushing too because he was standing against the afternoon sun. Maybe it was only my imagination.

"Well, can I know what you guys talked about?" He didn't talk at first, but after a while all he mumbled was "It's just about you. No big deal." My eyes widened, shocked.

"About me?" He silently nodded, then asked "Can I talk to you privately?" His head was down, not meeting my eyes. I just nodded; he smiled, looking straight into my eyes and with that we left.

**Normal POV**

After Natsume saw with his own eyes that Mikan and Ichi left together. He was enraged. He just wanted to run after them and punch Ichi across the face. Not only that alone made him mad, but seeing how Mikan was being submissive to Ichi's action added to his temper too. At first he thought that Mikan is acting like that because of how similar Ichi is to Natsume in terms of aura and look, but then he realized that He is a major threat to their relationship for not only Ichi is his half brother, but he, like him is important in Mikan's eyes too. He exited the school with a frown. He was planning to follow Mikan and Ichi, but he lost them along the way. When he was about to go home, He bumped into one of their classmate and informed him that he saw Ichi and Mikan on their way to the café near the train station. He didn't bother saying thank you or anything; he continued walking going to the train station hoping that he won't be too late when he gets there.

**End of Normal POV**

When Ichi and I got inside the café, I saw someone that resembles Natsume-only by the sides of his face- enter too. I disregarded the thought that it might be him since I was thinking that maybe he went home. Besides I was too preoccupied on what Ichi is about to say to me.

When we got on our table, a tall, skinny looking coffee haired girl approached us, giving us their menu. I looked at it, questioningly and was about to ask Ichi what he wanted when I heard him say, "Cream soda for this young lady, and coffee for me, please." I looked at him, my eyebrows meeting, all he said was "I've been here before. Their cream soda's good and I was thinking maybe you'll like it because I saw you eating a strawberry cake yesterday during lunch." After hearing his explanation, I can barely look at him in the eye. I didn't know that he was observing me the whole time ever since he transferred in our school. He really is just like Natsume, maybe that's why I'm reacting to him like this.

After that we got silent. I was looking outside the window, my hand below my chin. It was raining. I slapped myself mentally for not bringing an umbrella. I made sure that I'm not portraying a worried face, but Ichi saw it through anyway.

"I have an umbrella. You can have it." His hands were holding each other, his chin on top of it. Surprisingly, our orders came in fast. The waitress came back with that flirty smile on her face again. I smiled at her, but she gave me a dirty look yet when it comes to Ichi, she smiled her sweetest. I looked back and forth from the waitress to Ichi, and then focused on Ichi more. I realized that no matter how sweet the girl is smiling at him, he won't smile the same smile that he gives to me. I was puzzled.

"…Ohh, Can you please add a slice of mocha cake for this young lady too." He was looking at me, asking for my approval. I smiled and nodded, after that he finalized his order.

"That would be it. Thank you." He smiled, the waitress with the long dark brown hair left.

Our eyes met while I was trying to taste the cream soda that he bought me. I stopped halfway. I suddenly felt shy.

"Go ahead. Taste it. I'm very sure you'll like it." I sip for a little then stopped. It was good. I didn't know that the cream soda in here was _that _good. I smiled even my eyes were smiling from it. It was too good. A perfect drink to pair up with a slice of cake.

"You like it?" If there's another difference between Natsume and his half brother, it would be how Ichi is more perceptive, caring and supportive. He keeps on checking if his company is doing well and if he or she is feeling uncomfortable or not.

"Yup!" I nodded my head like a little kid who just tasted ice cream for the first time. "Good that you like it then." He ruffled my bangs again, I playfully said, "Hey!" after that we laughed together.

I then realized that we got dragged by our conversation, the true reason why we went here was forgotten. I suddenly act seriously. Ichi, who sensed my change of aura, did the same thing.

He looked at me straight into the eyes and asked, "Do you really want to know what happened?" I nodded my head. He sigh then started reliving what happened a few weeks ago.

"Remember the day when I dropped you off?" I just gave him a nod of approval then he continued.

"When I came home that day, she was lying on the flow, breathing slowly." I stopped drinking the cream soda that he bought for me. I looked at him straight into the eyes

"I'm-sor.." I wanted to say my condolences first, but he cut me off and continued talking.

"I didn't know what to do. I've never seen her in so much pain. It broke my heart." I reached out for his hand and gripped it. He looked up, sadness reflecting in his eyes, he smiled weakly at me.

"I hate people seeing my weak side. It feels like they're taking it for granted and they'll step on me, but just by that, just by seeing…" He stopped for a couple of seconds. He looked up and his brows met. I asked him why, but he didn't say anything. After that he continued his story. "but just by seeing her filled with pain. I can't help, but cry." He covered a part of his face by his broad thin fingers. I didn't know if he really is crying or if he's only trying to cover his face because of embarrassment.

"What else happened?" I wanted to get it done and over with not because it's a long painful story to hear for me, but I don't want to see this side of Ichi anymore. It made me feel bad that I have him narrate what happened again. I wanted him to stop, but he was so concentrated on finishing this story too.

"She was out of breath as she talks to me. I wanted to stop crying because I don't want her to feel bad and stay with me when she's in so much pain. So.." He paused then looked behind me again. His impression changed then went back to normal.

"So, I reassured her that I'll be fine on my own and she doesn't have to worry about me anymore." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I remember her touching the side of my face. Saying sorry that she has to leave me earlier than she thought she will. I gave her a tight hug even though it feels like she's breaking because of it. I whispered her that I love her so much and that I will miss her everyday of my life." He clasped his hands, his expression going back to how it was before he started taking about his mother's death.

"But then, I was surprised that she said that she wants me to protect you. She said that when you passed out, you said Onii-chan's name in your sleep." I looked at him confused.

"That's where she realized that you're connected to my father." He whispered lowly, as if he was ashamed of it.

"When… when did you know that Natsume's your half brother?" It feels like its safe to ask questions now so I did.

"Ever since I was young, I saw a picture before of his family and that's where I realized that I'm an outsider from their family. Mom avoided my questions as often as possible saying that I'll know when the right time comes, but it never did. All she said to me was I don't have the right to be mad at my brother or my dad's family because dad just did what's right during that time." No sign of anger or bitterness was shown on his face and that's where I knew that he was very sincere about what he was saying to me.

"I just wish..." he hesitated for a moment as if what he'll say to me will change the way I see him.

"You just wish what?"

"I just wish Dad has the time to visit us. I know that we're not the legitimate family, but he could have at least gone there to check on us, you know?" I nodded showing my approval.

"Maybe he had reasons. Or maybe he did go, but you were too young so you didn't remember." I sounded like I was defending uncle for the unfair treatment that he gave Ichi and his mom, but the truth is I was only stating possibilities so that he won't be so negative about it.

"Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't. Only Mom knows." He said calmly while taking a sip on his coffee.

"You'll know when the right time comes." I reassured him. He only smiled at me and said "Oh look, the rain stopped."

We both looked outside the window. A rainbow showed up right after Ichi finished his dreadful story. It really only means that after every storm or problem that you might encounter in your life, there's always going to be an end into it.

We stood up making our way out from the restaurant when I heard someone.

"Mikan." It was Natsume, standing a few feet away from us.

"Don't worry. I got this." He was smiling his usual smile as that was the last thing I heard Ichi said to me as I watch his broad back facing me as he makes his way to his half brother, Natsume.


End file.
